moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lifetime of the Avirams
The Lifetime of the Avirams is a drama-comedy about a Jewish family that will be released in 2030. It is set from the late 19th century to the early 21st century. Characters *Dean Aviram, Adam Aviram, Jene/Yael Aviram, Eran “Ronnie” Aviram, Victoria “Tori” Aviram, Gabriella “Gabby” Whittle, Aleah Whittle, Elizabeth “Eli” Whittle, Emma Richter, Rachel Richter, Alan Richter, Sheela Richter, Jocelyn Blum, Ivan Blum, Ariella Aviram, Uri Aviram, Beverley Del Greco, Andrew Del Greco, Darren Del Greco, Jason Del Greco, Simone Sherman, Bill Sherman, Skylar Sherman, Rayni Nunes, Tali Goldenberg, Yali Goldenberg, Nil Goldenberg, Nirit Izekson, Gilli Izekson, Amit Izekson, Or Izekson, Taryn Jacobson, Jackie Jacobson, Morris Jacobson, Greg Jacobson, Barnett Jacobson, Kevin Jacobson, Ryan Jacobson, Abrasha Avivi, Lia Avivi, Nina Rosoumiansky (Yablonsky), Leon “Lyova” Rosoumiansky, Abraham “Buma” Rosoumiansky, Rivka (Lazebnikov) Rosoumiansky, Samuel Blum, Betty Algarten (Kaplan), Barnett Jacobson, Phyllis Jacobson (Nurick), Meir (Mayer) Yablonsky, Shifra Yablonsky, Arie Avivi, Gitel Avivi, Yakov Aaronsohn, Chaya Aaronsohn, Isaac Blum, Daisy Blum (Lignaitzky), Asher Kaplan, Lottie Kaplan (Coral), Joseph Jacobson, Esther Jacobson, Morris Nurick, Gertie Woolfson (Nurick), Marla Steinberg Cohen Aviram, Shayna Aviram, Chaya Aviram, Meira Aviram, Tomer Aviram, Ezra Aviram, Talia Steinberg Cohen Rosenberg, Nathaniel Rosenberg, Mateo Rosenberg, Noa Rosenberg, Alon Rosenberg, Ava Rosenberg, Avigail Rosenberg, Ori Rosenberg, Ayala Rosenberg, Ezekiel Steinberg, Ilana Cohen, Ryan DiLavore, Diego Palacios, Ben Winter, Jake Nathan, David Silverman, Jake Backman, Mike Smegala, Ethan Ertel, Joey Ticali, Brett Eidelkind, James Wallace, Sam Nackman, Bradley Camarda, Amy Geiger, Lexi Topper, Katherine Holmquist, Paige Agrawal, Ben DiVittorio, Tom Mihalin, Alex Blitzer, Mark Sunderman, Chris Strasser, Jessica Haines, Mr. Riccuiti, Mrs. Meirs, Mrs. Kaplan, Mr. Neary, Mr. Krautheimer, Mr. Genise, Mr. Thidemann, Mr. Doran, Mrs. Mills, Ms. Casali, Mrs. Sundermier, Mrs. Kern, Mrs. Pilgrim, Mrs. Lennon, Mr. Truocchio, Mrs. Bachmore, Ms. Ippolito, Mrs. Doumas, Mrs. Ziegler, Mr. Rakamaric, Mrs. Gallo, Mrs. Manzi, Ms. Kelly, Mr. Blumenstetter, Mr. Bund, Mr. Croce, Mrs. Katz, Mrs. McNierney, Mrs. Haase, Mr. Buckferrer, Mrs. Casazza, Mr. Van Cott, Mrs. Madden, Mrs. Herbert, Mrs. Freckhassle, Mr. Gibbons, Rabbi Saacks, Rabbi Dovid Weinbaum, Marc Strent, Frank Haftel, Debbie Haftel, Ariella Haftel, Orly Haftel, Eliana Haftel, Yaskov “Kobi” Haftel, Fabio Novic, Anna Novic, Ari Novic, Robin Guttman, Bruce Guttman, Harold, Joel, Kira Bychov, Sofia Bychov, Catti, Sami, Andrea, Tiffany, Litzy, Ryan, McKayla, RJ, Anastasia, Aaliyah, Rawlins Khan, Ziv Belzer, Liron Cohen, Dr. Hoodingy, Matt McGregor, Dr. Theresa Courtney Erickson, The Inventive Chef, The Minstrel, Boys Choir, Doctor, Nurse, Samara, Brooklyn, Alejandro, Francesca, Lester, Mrs. Wright, Brayden Wright, Bill Schmidt, Headmaster Farnsworth, Akecheta, Scuba Steve, Montana, Ninja, Carolina, Kara, Amy, Olivia, Yogi, Roxy, Mici Pici, China, Naomi, Sammy, Bacon the Pig, Silver, Suzie, Takkies, Delta, Maxi, Maui, Chang, Tush Tush, Nush Nush, Zigmond, Lulu, Cindy, Tinkerbell the Cat, Panda, Clarabelle the Cow, Penny the Pig, Justin the Horse, Marge the Horse, Nickel the Pig, Charlie the Calf, Fluff the Pony, other farm animals, Hayden Panettiere, Jennifer Tilly, Tiffany Michelle Herrera “Cupquake” Garcia, Brittany Murphy, Skip Panettiere, Lesley Vogel, Harry Chan, Patricia Tilly, Meg Tilly, Angelo Bertolotti, Sharon Murphy, Anna Nicole Smith, Heath Ledger, Britney Spears, Natasha Richardson, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Mindy McCready, Amy Winehouse, Jerry Sandusky, Jimmy Savile, Chris Benoit, O.J. Simpson, Casey Anthony, Bill Cosby, Mel Gibson, Roman Polanski, Harvey Weinstein, Woody Allen, Kevin Spacey, Kim Davis, Fred Phelps, The Westboro Baptist Church, Logan Paul, Jake Paul, Felix “Pewdiepie” Kjellberg, Jojo Siwa, Danielle Cohn, Belle Delphine, Shane Dawson, Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Justin Bieber, Stefani “Lady Gaga” Germanotta, Selena Gomez, Tiger Woods, Kanye West, David Letterman, Mike Tyson, Kim Kardashian, Robin Thicke, Camila Cabello, Cardi B, Katy Perry, Charlie Sheen, Paula Deen, R. Kelly, Rihanna, Calvin “Snoop Dogg” Broadus Jr., Andre “Dr. Dre” Young, Jeffrey “Ja Rule” Atkins, Dyane “Lil Wayne” Carter Jr., Curtis James “50 Cent” Jackson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Christina Aguilera, Cody Simpson, Taylor Swift, Ke$ha, Rebecca Black, Nicole Scherzinger, Jennifer Lopez, Melanie “Mel B” Brown, Heidi Klum, Demi Lovato, Sofia Grace, Howard Stern, Simon Cowell, Howie Mandel, Nick Cannon, Gordon Ramsay, Adam Sandler, Eddie Murphy, Samuel L. Jackson, Craig Robinson, Ryan Seacrest, Adam Lambert, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Jordin Sparks, Jennifer Hudson, Phillip Phillips, Chris Wink, Matt Goldman, Phil Stanton, Robert “Kid Rock” Ritchie, Ellen DeGeneres, Renee Zellweger, Roger Craig Smith, Michael J. Fox, Anthony Bourdain, Bobby Flay, Jamie Oliver, Rachael Ray, Sigourney Weaver, Sandra Bullock, Julia Roberts, Meryl Streep, Tony Shalhoub, Jason Gray-Stanford, Gal Gadot, Natalie Portman, Ayelet Zurer, Noa Tishby, Johnny Depp, Nicola Peltz, Isabela Moner, Laura Haddock, Jim Parsons, Ray Romano, Kevin James, Isaiah Washington, Patrick Dempsey, Justin Chambers, Eric Dane, Owen Wilson, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Emma Watson, Jack Black, Kyle Gass, Paula Abdul, Kara Dioguardi, Lily Allen, Alecia “Pink” Moore, Beyonce Knowles, Alicia Keys, Adele, Mariah Carey, Emily Osment, Hilary Duff, Raven-Symone, Alex Trebek, Trevor Noah, Craig Ferguson, Larry David, Jeremy Jahns, Sean “JackSepticEye” McLoughlin, Alissa Violet, Tzvi Shissel, Moni Moshonov, Gene Siskel, Roger Ebert, Doug Walker, John Green, Hank Green, Colin Gregory Palmer Grey, Mike Rugnetta, Benny Fine, Rafi Fine, Hip Hughes, Rhonda Byrne, Esther Hicks, Jerry Hicks, Bob Proctor, Joe Vitale, John Assaraf, Jack Canfield, Michael Beckwith, Loral Langemeier, Lisa Nichols, Marie Diamond,,Mike Dooley, John Frederick Demartini, Fred Alan Wolf, Denis Waitley, John Hagelin, James Arthur Ray, Neale Donald Walsch, Marci Shimoff, Morris E. Goodman, Hale Dworskin, John Gray, David Schirmer, Lee Brower, Bob Doyle, Cathy Goodman, Bill Harris, Ben Johnson, Bob ”Mr. Incredible” Parr, Helen “Elastigirl” Parr, Dashiell “Dash” Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Lucius “Frozone” Best, Edna Mode, Kari McKeen, Tony Rydinger, Agent Rick Dicker, Rusty McAllister, Honey Best, Bernie Kropp, Mrs. Hogenson, John Walker, Winston Deavor, Doc Sunbright, Xander Carson, Voyd (Karen), Screech, Concrieta “Connie/Brick” Mason, Krushaer, Gus “Reflux” Burns, He-Lectrix, Simon J. “Gazerbeam” Palladino, Universal Man, Hypershock, Macro Burst, Thunderhead, Gamma Jack, Everseer, Stratogale, Meta Man, Dynaguy, Splashdown, Blazestone, The Phylange, Stormicide, Omnidroid, Buddy “Syndrome” Pine, Mirage, Bomb Voyage, the Underminer, Xerek, Rocky the Raccoon, Evelyn “Screenslaver” Deavor, Mr. Gilbert Huph, Memzerella, Futur10n, Organa, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Cho Chang, Dobby the House Elf, Draco Malfoy, Rubeus Hagrid, Argus Filch, Igor Karakoff, James Potter, Lily Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alastor “Mad Eye” Moody, Neville Longbottom, Mr. Ollivander, Quirrandus Quirrell, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Dolores Umbridge, Xenophlius Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Corban Yaxley, Blaise Zabini, Minerva MacGonagall, Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Charity Burbage, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hedwig, Dean Thomas, Mrs. Norris, Colin Creevey, Nearly Headless Nick, Justin Finch Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, Aragog, Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle), the Death Eaters, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Marge Dursley, Basilisk, Tiana, Naveen, Stella, Ray the Firefly, Louis the Alligator, Dr. Facillier the Shadow Man, Lawrence, Friends on the Other Side, Henry and Harry Fenner, Mama Odie, Juju, Lily, Eudora, James, King and Queen of Maldonia, Charlotte “Lottie” La Bouff, Eli “Big Daddy” La Bouff, Travis, Viola, Finn the Human, Princess Bubblegum, Jake the Dog, The Ice King, Marceline the Vampire Queen, BMO, Lady Raincorn, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Earl of Lemongrab, Tree Trunks, Gunter, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, Shelby, Snail, The Lich, Aang, Katara, Karina, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Prince Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Admiral Zhao, Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Toph Beifong, Mai, Ty Lee, Monk Gyatso, Avatar Roku, Korra, Naga, Raava, Bolin, Mako, Asami Sato, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Bumi, Kai, Queen Hou-Ting, Prince Wu, Yin, Suyin Beifong, Baatar, Opal, Baatar Jr., Huan, Wei and Wing, Lin Beifong, Varrick, Zhu Li, President Raiko, Daw, Hiroshi Sato, Unalaq, Malina, Desna, Eska, Tonraq, Senna, Kya, Amon, Vaatu, Zaheer, Kuvira, Grace, Malka, Bob, Barry, Longhorns, Buck the Horse, Lucky Jack, Jeb the Goat, Audrey the Chicken, Ollie the Pig, Rusty the Dog, Larry the Duck, Molly the Sow, The Chicks, Reginald the Rooster, The Piggies, Redfeather the Turkey, Marcus the Mule, Jake the Mule, Fred the Mule, Chuck the Mule, Bernie the Mule, Tommy the Ox, Percilla the Sheep, Mrs. Calloway, Maggie, Alameda Slim, Phil Willie, Gill Willie, Bill Willie, Wesley, Junior the Buffalo, Sampson the Prairie Mouse, Mariachi Butterflies, Coyotes, Cougars, Bears, Bats, Rico, Pearl Gesner, Abner Dixon, Sheriff Sam Brown, Aurora, Phillip, Jour, Dawn, Dreamy, Maleficent, Diablo, Goons, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Penny Ling, Russell Ferguson, Fuchsia, Blythe Baxter, Roger Baxter, Betty Baxter, Josh Sharp, Bernice Baxter-Sharp, Sunil Nevla the Mongoose, Whiskers and Sideburns the Koalas, Whittany and Brittany Biskit, Pepper Clark the Skunk, Minka Mark the Monkey, Zoe Trent, Vinnie Terrio the Gecko, Sugar Sprinkles the Cat, Buttercream Sundae the Bunny, Dr. Handsome Face the German Shepherd, Digby the Dog, Madame Pom, Gail Trent, Tootsie, Jun Ling, Ling Pen, Ling Jun, Esteban Marion Banderas, Scout Kerry, Shahrukh, Parker Waddleton, Genghis, Mary Frances the Pig, Benson Detwyler, Bulldog, Scottie, Canine Cop, Turtle, Lefty Silverstein, L-Zard, Forky, Forky Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin, Skink-a-dink-a-dinkity-dink, Diana Kaarina, Jade Catkin, Trip Hamston, Quincy Goatee, Edie Von Keet, Bev Gilturtle, Petula Woolwright, Savannah Cheetababy, Mister Yut, Scoot Raccoonerson, Sue Patterson, McKenna Nicole, Mona Autumn, Youngmee Song, Mrs. Anna Twombly, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Harmony, King Triton, Athena, Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista, Andrina, Treasure, Sebastian the Crab, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Glut the Shark, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger, Sea Witch Mother, Sea Witch Sisters, Marina Del Rey, Benjamin, The Evil Manta, Little Evil, Howling Hairfish, King Cornelius, Queen Aemelia, Princess Celia, Other Morays, Scuttle the Seagull, Flounder, Tip, Dash, Ray Ray, Cheeks, Shelbow, Ink Spot, Fluke the Duke of Soul, Blackfish, Newt, Carp, Plaice, Basses, Chub, Sturgeon, Ray, Ling, Trout, Smelt, Sprat, Blowfish, Sardines, Clams, Slugs, Snails, Lobster, Herald the Seahorse, Urchin, Gabriella, Alex, Harold the Merman, Pearl. Lobster Mobster, Da Shrimp, Guppies, Stormy the Seahorse, Spot the Baby Orca, Simon the Sea Dragon, Sandy, Grimsby, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Max the Sheepdog, Simba, Nala, Kion, Kopa, Tanabi, Chaka, Shani, Aisha, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Muconda, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu, Wema, Banagi, Baasho, other Hyenas, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Kovu, Spotty, Dotty, Digger, Shabaha, Kasi, Imara, Tazama, other Outlanders, Zazu, Ma, Pa, Uncle Max, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Fred, Tatiana, Tesma, Iron Joe, Stumpy, Flinchy, Duke, Lulu, Fearless Buzz, Sharla, Growler, Boaris, Harold, Cisco, Auntie, Cheetata and Cheetato, Ned the Elephant, Ma Tembo the Elephant, Mtoto the Elephant, Aminifu the Elephant, Zito the Elephant, Chama the Elephant, Johari the Elephant, Zigo the Elephant, Nefu, Mzingo the Vulture, Mwoga the Vulture, Kobi the Vulture, Prita the Vulture, Other Vultures, Ushari the Cobra, Reirei the Jackal, Goigoi the Jackal, Dogo the Jackal, Kijana the Jackal, Makuu the Crocodile, Pua the Crocodile, Kiburi the Crocodile, Basi, Rina and Rada, Thurston the Zebra, Muhimu the Zebra, Hamu the Zebra, Kwato the Zebra, Dhahabu the Zebra, Lemuta the Zebra, Punda Milia the Zebra, Bupu the Oryx, Boboka the Oryx, Tiifu, Zuri, Timira, Diku, Dwala, Lionesses, Ajabu the Okapi, Mjomba the Aardwolf, Haya the Aardwolf, Ogopa the Aardwolf, Kifaru the Rhino, Menzi the Tickbird, Makini, Bahati, Dalilia, Jelani, Karibu, Khalfani, Mosi, Makucha the Leopard, Badili the Leopard, Mapigano the Leopard, Leopold the Leopard, Claudia the Leopard, Majinuni and Hafifu the Gorillas, Sokwe the Gorilla, Herman the Wildebeest, Muhanga and Muhangus the Aardvarks, Swala the Gazelle, Vuruga the Buffalo, Boma the Buffalo, Kula the Buffalo, Twiga the Giraffe, Juhudi the Giraffe, Shingo the Giraffe, Bhati the Bat Eared Fox, Shauku the Mongoose, Kwashi the Baboon, Gumba the Baboon, Uroho the Baboon, Mwizi the Baboon, Kuchimba the Golden Mole, Hadithi the Eagle, Kwenzi the Oxpecker, Kambuni the Ostrich, Tama the Drongo, Kulinda the Hamerkop, Ona the Hamerkop, Mpishi the Hawk, Chura the Toad, Shupavu the Skink, Kenge the Monitor Lizard, Hodari the Gecko, Kongwe the Tortoise, Kinyonga the Chameleon, Iggy the Lizard, Ahadi, Uru, Mohatu, Zuzu, Binti, Swifty the Cheetah, Mole Rat, C. Quint, Boss Beaver, Irwin the Penguin, Smolder the Bear, Toucan Dan, Little Jimmy the Bluebird, The Natives, Bunyoro Rabbit, Junior the Alligator, Ralph and Eduardo the Snakes, Leslie Lambeau, Tojo, Tama, Mheetu, Chumvi, Kula, Ni, Stuart Little, Margalo, Skittles, Sunshine “Sunny”, Cuddles, Chipper, Josetta, Nissa, Pippin, Caviar, Snowbell, Smokey, Monty, Red, Lucky, Claw, Tiger, Angora Cat, Longhaired Cat, Falcon, Reginald Stout, Camille Stout, Eleanor Little, Frederick Little, George Little, Martha Little, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Benny Bunny, BJ Bunny, Leona Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina-Russo Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Junior, Speedy Gonzales, Pepe le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Other Mexican mice, Senor Vulturo, Marvin the Martian, Mr. Swackhammer, Pound, Bang, Nawt, Bupkus, Blanko, Gossamer, Yosemite Sam, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, ACME Chairman, Mr. Smith, Mary Woronov, ACME Executives, Robodog, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Roadrunner, Wile E. Coyote, Taz the Tasmanian Devil, Foghorn Leghorn, Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hampton J. Pig, Dizzy Devil, Furball, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Go-Go Dodo, Sweetie Pie, Fifi La Fume, Shirley McLoon, Calamity Coyote, Lil Beeper, Fowlmouth, Concord Condor, Lil Sneezer, Byron Bassett, Marcia the Martian, Lightning Rodriguez, Mary Melody, Sandy Witch, Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Merlin the Magic Mouse, Second Banana, Rapid Rabbit, Pete Puma, Beaky Buzzard, Michigan J. Frog, Charlie Dog, Granny, Petunia Pig, Priscilla Pig, Daisy Lou Bunny, Daphne Duck, Tasmanian She-Devil, Floyd Minton, Cecil Turtle, Henry Bear, Mother Bear, Junior Bear, Goldimouse, Red Riding Hood, Jack, Three Little Bops, This Little Piggy, Mother Goose, Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs, Grandma, Wolf, Aladdin, Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing, Grasshopper, Ant, Tom Thumb, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, K-9, Instant Martians, Queen Tyrahnee, Martian Centurions, General Z-9, Counselor Dish, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Captain Star Johnson, Cassiopeia, Baby Zebra, Ham and Ex, A. Flea, Witch Hazel, Owl Jolson, Quentin Quail, Mac and Tosh the Goofy Gophers, Henery Hawk, Sniffles, Barnyard Dawg, Hippety Hopper, Rocky, Mugsy, Sam Sheepdog, Ralph Wolf, Walter and Patricia Bunny, Clyde Bunny, Playboy Penguin, Marc Anthony, Pussyfoot, Toro the Bull, Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Goopy Geer, Buddy, Beans the Cat, Piggy, Oliver Owl, Little Kitty, Gabby Goat, Jose and Manuel, Egghead Jr., Miss Prissy, Gruesome Twosome, Claude Cat, Hubie, Bertie, Gremlin, The Crusher, Spike, Chester, Inki, Minah Bird, Bookworm, Willoughby the Dog, Bobo the Elephant, Babbit and Catsello, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Egghead, Blacque Jacque Shellaque, Coal Black, Tex Coon, Squeaks the Squirrel, Bigfoot, Honey Bunny, Melissa Duck, Hugh, Jean, Jake, Molly, Digeri Dingo, Mr. Thickley, Axel Gator, Bull Gator, Kiwi, Bushwacker Bob, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Alan, Robin, Red, Violet, Chief Bogo, Flash the Sloth, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Koslov the Polar Bear, Raymond and Kevin, Renato Manchas, Mayor Dawn Bellwether, Mrs. Otterton, Emmitt Otterton, Yax, Chief Clawhauser, Mayor Lionheart, Finnick, Gazelle, Bucky and Pronk, Tiger Dancers, Duke Weaselton, Priscilla the Sloth, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Nangi, Mrs. Swinton, Jesse and Woolter, Doug Ramses, Officer Higgins, Officer McHorn, Officer Rhinowitz, Francine Trunkaby, Bob Trumpet, Delgato, Snarlof, Wolfard, Grizzoli, Gorillo, Gary, Larry, Major Friedkin, Dr. Madge Honey Badger, Fabienne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Michael Tanuyama, David Koalabell, Boi Cha, Panda, Junior Scout Rangers, Bonnie Hopps, Stu Hopps, Cotton, Otto Hopps, Terry, Megan, Manny, Julie, Maude, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, Gideon Grey, Travis, Bobby Catmull, Sharla, Gareth, Jaguar, Rory the Raccoon, Woody Woodchuck, Sally the Squirrel, Mrs. Armadillo, Po, Tigress, Jayden, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Master Shifu, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Wolf Boss, Kai, Jombies, Master Oogway, Zeng, Mr. Ping, Li Shan, Po’s Mother, Mei Mei, Lei Lei, Bao, Grandma, Dim and Sum, Big Fun, Hom-Lee, Commander Vachir, Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, The Soothsayer, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Clara, Daisy, Mother Gothel, The Stabbington Brothers, Pascal the Chameleon, Maximus the Horse, Captain of the Guard, Pete, Stan, Hook Hand Thug, Big-Nose Thug, Shorty, Attila, Vladimir, Ulf, Hook Foot, Gunther, Tor, Greno, Axel, Bruiser, Killer Fang, Pirate Thug, Goat Boy, King Frederic, Queen Arianna, Cassandra, Lance Strongbow, Wilhemina, Fidella, Nigel, Friedborg, Kiera “Angry”, Catalina “Red”, Varian, Quirin, Monty Montgomery, Xavier, Vex, Captain Quaid, King Edmund, Adira, Hector, Lord Demanitus, Madame Canargist, Vigor the Visionary, Seraphina, Zhan Tiri, Mrs. Sugarby/Sugracha the Eternal, Ruthless Ruth, Mother, Father, Lady Caine, Axel, The Baron, Anthony the Weasel, Staylan, Andrew, Snow White, Prince Ferdinand, Ada, Berry, Miss Featherbon, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc, Queen Delightful, Lord Dillard “Starchbottom” Gerkin, Sir Yipsalot, Queen Grimhilde, Humbert the Huntsman, The Mirror, Hildy Gloom, Grimwood Gloom, Dirk Dumphrey, Belle, the Beast (Prince Adam), Felix, Lumiere the Candlestick, Cogsworth the Clock, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Teacup, Babette the Feather Duster, The Wardrobe, The Footstool, The Music Box, Maurice, Celine, Clarice, Marguerite, Philippe, Petite, Circe the Enchantress, Gaston, Lefou, Claudette, Laurette, Paulette, Tom, Dick, Stanley, Monsieur D’Arque, Forte, Fife, Angelique, Axe, Le Plume, Crane, Webster, Cambridge the Globe, Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Happiness, Bing Bong, Jangles the Clown, Paula and Bobby the Forgetters, Rainbow Unicorn, Mrs. Scribbles, Half Sun, Frank and Dave the Subconscious Guards, Fritz the Mind Worker, Envy, Greed, Love, Gloom, Guilt, Hope, Irritation, Shame, Embarrasment, Other Emotions, Imaginary Boyfriend, Riley Andersen, Bill Andersen, Jill Andersen, Jordan, Meg, Sora, Kairi, Yume, Riku, Ansem the Wise, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Roxas, Axel, Xion, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Namine, Hayner, Pencer, Olette, Master Eraqus, Xenahort, The Heartless, Vanitas, Braig, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Rita, Runt, Minerva Mink, Hello Nurse, Pinky, the Brain, Chicken Boo, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Flavio, Marita, Mindy, Buttons, Pesto, Bobby, Squit, The Godpigeon, Mr. Skullhead, Mime, Newt the Dachshund, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Randy Beaman, Mr. Director, Ralph the Guard, Katie Kaboom, Tinker, Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, Beanie the Bison, April O’Neill, Casey Jones, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Ace Duck, Bebop, Rocksteady, Chrome Dome, Doctor El, Foot Soldier, General Traag, Hothead, Irma, Krang, Napoleon Bonafrog, Pizzaface, Dr. Quease, Quarry, The Shredder, Splinter, Triceraton, Utrom, Vernon, Wingnut, Dr. Xeinos, Usagi Yojimbo, Zak the Neutrino, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Caleb, Ailsa, Anabel, Alastair, Beckett, Eulalia, Genevieve, Giles, Rhys, Rowena, Asa, Imogen, Little John, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Nutsy and Trigger, Captain Crocodile, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Alan-a-Dale, King Richard, Skippy Rabbit, Mother Rabbit, Crocodile Guards, Otto the Dog, Rhino Guards, Bunny Siblings, Aladdin, Jasmine, Isra, Genie of the Lamp, Cassim, Zena, Hamed the Sultan, The Peddler, Farouk, Harem Girls, Yani and Kaveed, Razoul, Fazal, Hakim, Jafar, Iago, Nasira, Prince Achmed, Gazeem, Abis Mal, Saluk, The 40 Thieves, Mirage, Sadira, Chaos, Mozenrath, The Uncanny Isabella, Haroud Hazi Bin, Amin Damoola, Mekhanikles, Ayam Aghoul, Xerxes, Destane, Arbutus, Mukhtar, Saleen, Malcho, Minos, Fatima, Aziz, The Etheral, Nefir Hasenuf, Bizarah, Frigeed, Abu, Magic Carpet, Rajah, Sultan, Eden the Genie of the Bottle, Genie of the Ring, Genie of the Chain, Genie of the Tiara, Genie of the Trophy, Genie of the Necklace, Hakeem, Fasir, Dhandi, Queen Thundra the Rain Bird, Very Ank-Ahman, Prince Uncouthma, Emmett Brickowski, Wyldstyle (Lucy), Lennon, Virtruvius, Unikitty, Benny, Lord Business, Good Cop and Bad Cop, Captain Metalbeard, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, Brock, Fee Bee, Eagleator, Sweet Mayhem, Rex Dangervest, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Nico, Pedro, Nigel the Cockatoo, Marcel, Tipa, Armando, Mauro, The Marmosets, Big Boss, Rafael the Toucan, Eva the Toucan, Toucan Chicks, Luiz the Bulldog, Gabi the Poison Dart Frog, Charlie the Anteater, Felipe, Tiny, Linda Gunderson, Tulio Monteiro, Fernando, Rey, Finn, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Anakin “Darth Vader” Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren, C3P0, R2D2, Jar Jar Binks, Greedo, Chewbacca, Qui Gon Jinn, Yoda, Nute Gunray, Jabba the Hut, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Stormtroopers, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ugnaught, Han Solo, Boba Fett, Wicket, Klaatu, Admiral Ackbar, IG-88, X-Wing Pilot, Nien Numb, BB8, Poe, Queen Padme Amidala, Bossk, Zuckuss, Ewoks, General Grievous, Zeb Orrielos, Tusken Raiders, Asaji Ventress, Xizor, Ezra Bridger, Captain Phasma, Jawas, Ahsoka Tano, Lando Calrissan, Dengar, Momaw “Hammerhead” Nadon, Mace Windu, Oola, Salacious B. Crumb, Wullf Yularen, Luminara Unduli, Inquisitor, Wampa, Watto, Lana Beniko, Twinkle Toes, Jordan, Mr. Hastings, Hope, Elijah, Pretty Tall, Sporty Shorty, Walter the Bunny, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Bettina and Belinda, Robin the Frog, Peter the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo the Great, Walter, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Andy Pig, Randy Pig, Emily Bear, Ubergonzo, Alien Gonzos, Nanny, Laverne, Pepe the Prawn, Seymour the Elephant, The Swedish Chef, Marvin Suggs, Muppaphone, Biondo, Marco, Giuseppi, Luigi, Lorenzo, Heathcliff, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Clifford the Catfish, Johnny Fiamma, Sal Manilla, Beauregard, Constantine the Frog, Dominic Badguy, Nadya, Jean Pierre Napoleon, Hilda the Wardrobe Lady, Digit, J.P. Grosse, Gary, Mary, Doc Hopper, Max, Nicky Holiday, K. Edgar Singer, Rachel Bitterman, Tex Richman, Miss Poogy, Foozie, Kermoot, Janooce, Roowlf, Animool, Uncle Deadly, Bobo the Bear, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Spotted Dick, Walleye Pike, Black Dog, Blind Pew, One Eyed Jack, Headless Bill, Old Joe, Calico, Jacques Roach, Stevenson the Parrot, Scooter, Skeeter, Link Hogthrob, Sweetums, Thog, Big Mean Carl, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Doglion, Timmy Monster, The Mutations, Mean Mama, Luncheon Counter Monster, Gorgon Heap, Splurge, Thig, Flower Eating Monster, Lothar, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, 80s Robot, Nigel the Conductor, Wayne and Wanda, Rizzo the Rat, Yolanda the Rat, Masterson the Rat, Tattoey the Rat, Chester the Rat, Fast Eddie the Rat, Shakes the Rat, Troy the Rat, Stan the Rat, Louie the Rat, Bubba the Rat, Camilla the Chicken, Ethel the Chicken, Stephanie the Chicken, Louise the Chicken, Bernice the Chicken, Statler, Waldorf, Astoria, Pops, Lips, Dolores, Eugene, Angelo, Travis, Tiny, The Newsman, Bobby Benson, Baby Band, The Elvises, Miss Mousey, Eugene the Mink, Lubbock Lou, Bubba, Gramps, Lou, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Paul, Slim, Beulah, Stratton, Ardy, Frank, Jim, Jerry, Bill the Bubble Guy, The Barbershop Cactus Quartet, Mr. Poodlepants, Baskerville the Hound, Afghan Hound, Zippity Zap, Jowls, Beard, Flash, Richard, Doug, Michael, Freebo, Fran, Angus McGonagle, Shakey Sanchez, Droop, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Waldo C. Graphic, Inspector LaBrea, Eric the Parrot, Irving Bizarre, Quongo the Wild Mountain Gorilla, Vendaface, Vendawish, Otto the Robot Comedian, Fletcher Bird, Gawky Birds, Betsy Bird, Winny, Winky Pinkerton the Penguin, Nicky Napoleon the Penguin, Emperor Penguins, Lottie Lemon and her Singing Wig, Clive Cahuenga the Singing Civil Servant, Francois Fromage, Dancing Cheese, Brewster the Guru, Male Koozebanian, Female Koozebanian, Baby Koozebanians, Hugga Wugga, Aliens, Thingy Thing, Koozebanian Phoob, Merdlidops, Chopped Liver, The Extremes, The Fazoobs, Koozebanian Spoobol, Swinetrek Crewpigs, Herman, Mary Louise, Leticia, Tanya, Bean Bunny, Billy Bunny, Howard Tubman, Carter, Mildred Huxtetter, George the Janitor, Annie Sue, Kevin the Director, Louis Kazzager, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Mulch, Boppity, Gloat, Snake, Scoff, Blue Frackle, Gray Frackle, Mo Frackle, Purple Frackle, Gray Frackle, Pink Frackle, J.G. Frackle, Scabby Frackle, Chip the IT Guy, Zondra, Fleet Scribbler, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Sopwith the Camel, Butch the Tiger, Sundance the Lion, Gaffer the Cat, Foo Foo the Dog, Goggles, Croaker, Bill, Gil, Jill, Father Bunny, Mother Bunny, Lugsy Bunny, Twitch Bunny, Grandmother Bunny, Belle the Bubble Mom, Big Mean Carla, Zippity Mom, Mama Fiamma, Kevin’s Mother, Christina the Prawn, Lorena the Catfish, Tom, Dick, Harry, Muppy the Dog, Alfredo, Hildegarde, All Food Glee Club, Auntie Melba’s Cow Chorus, Bernie the Bunny, Burlington Bertie, Billy the Bear, Bouncing Borcellino Brothers, Bruce the Fox, Bullets Barker, The Bun Bun Brothers, Carrie Louise, Friend, Chris Rudolph, The Clodhoppers, The Bossmen, Cynthia Birdley, The Danceros, The Falling Alfonsos, Geri, Agnes Stonewick, Kathleen, Atrics, Greased Lightning, Granny the Gouger, Harold the Woodpecker, Lenny the Lizard, Lesley and Warren, Luis Greco, Lydia the Tattooed Lady, Melissa, Mickey the Magnetic Moose, Ronald Duck, Mrs. Appleby, Mrs. Wilson, Old Skyball Paint, Peg Leg, Pierre LaCousse, Professor Albert Flan, Roger, Seven Foot Talking Carrot, Singing Firemen, The Snerfs, Dancing Sponges, Thudge McGerk, Trevor the Gross, Zelda Rose, Singing Owl, The Tokyo Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society, Mexican Hat Dancers, Arabs, Eskimos, Witch Doctor, French Frogs, The Leprechaun Brothers, The Announcer, Ernest Pleth, Snookie Blyer, Peejay, Craniac, Spamela Hamderson, David Hasselhog, Frankie Yakovic, Martha the Mole, Rufus the Hound, Sid Knishes and his Mashing Potatoes, The Rock Lobsters, The Irish Rodents, The Reggae Rodents, Leon the Lizard, Lindbergh the Kiwi, Vicki, Ubu the Gorilla, The Dave Carp Five, Emmett Otter, Summer Penguin, Boo Monster, Molly Monster, Tug Monster, Kai-Lee, PJ, Denise, Becky, Lucy Royce, Pache, Sam, Harry the Hipster, Yorick, Professor Madcliffe, Chicken Liver, Pierre the French Rat, Moldy Hay, Icky Gunk, Mushmellon, King Ploobis, Scred, Ace Yu, Bugsy Them, Collien, Dog the Dinosaur, Milton the Golden Toad, Fred, Ultragorgon, Time Turner (Doctor Hooves), Ditzy “Derpy” Doo, Dinky Doo, Crackle Pop, Chirpy, Dipsy, Cloud, Windancer, Honey Doo, Soda Pop, Dizzy, Sudsy, Amethyst “Sparkler” Star, Octavia Melody, Vinyl “DJ Pon-3” Scratch, Frederic Horseshoepin, Beauty Brass, Parish Nandermane, Symphony Concerto, Royal Riff, Neon Lights, Noteworthy, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie “Bonbon” Drops, Tootsie Flute, Tornado Bolt, Noi, Bloo, Brown Sugar, Berry Punch, Ruby Pinch, Pina Colada, Golden “Carrot Top” Harvest, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Roseluck, Daisy, Lilly Valley, Caramel, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Blossomforth, Cloudkicker, Rainbowshine, Sunshower Raindrops, Wildfire, Cherry Berry, Pokey Pierce, Gizmo, Vigilance, Pish Posh, Roma, Swan Dive, Turf, Alley Way, Screwloose, Screwball, Horte Cuisine, Ace, Crafty Crate, Jesus Pezuna, Theodore Donald '’Donny'’ Kerabatsos, Jeff “The Dude” Letroski, Walter Coltchak, Time Master (Perfect Pace), Nurse Redheart, Nurse Sweetheart, Nurse Tenderheart, Doctor Horse, Doctor Stable, Junebug, Post Haste, Vance Van Vendington, Aloe, Lotus, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Flora, Peach Cobbler, Berry and Cherry Pie, Bismarck, Bucky, Tempest, Radiance, Andromeda, Orion, Sunset Shimmer, Night Light, Twilight Velvet, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, Sweetie Belle, Hondo Flanks, Cookie Crumbles, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Bright Mac, Pear Butter, Babs Seed, Aunt and Uncle Orange, Apple Bumpkin, Apple Cider, Apple Cobbler, Apple Fritter, Apple Pie, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Buttercream, Caramel Apple, Golden Delicious, Braeburn, Igneous Rock Pie, Cloudy Quartz, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Maud Pie, Bow Hothoof, Windy Whistles, Rainbow Blaze, Zephyr Breeze, Mr. Shy, Mrs. Shy, Zecora the Zebra, Zeb the Zebra, Oareb the Zebra, Braze the Zebra, Zebra tribe, Chief Thunderhooves, Little Strongheart, Bison tribe, Sheriff Silverstar, Cherry Jubilee, Prince Rutherford, Yona, Ingville, Mighty Yak, Yakatar, Yakmina, Yigrid, Yksler, Yojan, Tenacious Yak, Fluffy Yak Calf, Yaks, Zebus, Haakim, Amira, Hoofar, Discord, The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, Thorax, Pharynx, Ember, other Changelings, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, The Storm King, Storm Guards, Fizzlepop Berrytwist (Tempest Shadow), Grubber, Adiago Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, Principal Abacus Cinch, Gaea Everfree, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Vignette Valencia, K-Lo, Su-Z, Gilda the Griffon, Starlight Glimmer, The Smooze, Hydia, Reeka, Draggle, Catrina, Rep, Scorpan, Spike the Dragon, Angel Bunny, Opalescence, Winona, Tank the Tortoise, Gummy the Alligator, Owlowliscious, Constance, Harry the Bear, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia, Royal Guards, Philomena, Peewee, Cheerilee, Mayor Mare, Mr. Carrot Cake, Mrs. Cup Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Pound Cake, Scootaloo, Bulk Biceps, Soarin, Spitfire, Thunderlane, Rumble, Lightning Dust, Fleetfoot, Surprise, Blaze, Fire Streak, High Winds, Lightning Streak, Misty Fly, Rapidfire, Wave Chill, Shadowbolts, Daring Do, Ahuizotl, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Filthy Rich, Stinkin Rich, Spoiled Rich, Snips, Snails, Twist, Pipsqueak, Featherweight, Butterball, Strike, Zipporwhill, Sunny Daze, Peachy Pie, Tender Taps, Lily Longsocks, Tag-A-Long, Toola Roola, Coconut Cream, Mulia Mild, Matilda, Cranky Doodle Donkey, Iron Will, Flim, Flam, Prince Blueblood, Hoops, Dumb-Bell, Score, Crackle, Garble, Photo Finish, Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores, Steven Magnet the Sea Serpent, Manny Roar the Manticore, Hydra, Rover, Fido, Spot, Phoenix, Cockatrice, Parasprites, Trouble Shoes, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Suri Polomare, Gabby the Griffon, Gustave Le Grand, Fancy Pants, Fleur De Lis, Donut Joe, Starswirl the Bearded, Chancellor Puddinghead, Princess Platinum, Commander Hurricane, Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever, Private Pansy, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Somnambula, Sunburst, Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Night Glider, Double Diamond, Moondancer, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Sandalwood, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Micro Chips, Brawley Beats, Captain Planet, Watermelody, Normal Norman, Wiz Kid, Scribble Dee, Scott Green, Sweet Leaf, Pixel Pizazz, Violet Blurr, Lavender Lace, Fuschia Blush, Blueberry Pie, Raspberry Fluff, Megan Williams, Molly Williams, Danny Williams, Firefly, Posey, Magic Star, Fizzy, Medley, Bowtie, Sundance, Skydancer, Lickety Split, Powder, Ribbon, Buttons, Gusty, Cotton Candy, Heart Throb, Galaxy, Gingerbread, Paradise, Sweetheart, Patch, Clover, Starsong, Minty, Starcatcher, Skywishes, Thistle Whistle, Sweetberry, Wysteria, Lily Lightly, Pink Sunsparkle, Rosette, Ribbon Wishes, Bubbles, Bubblecup, Sweetstuff, Rainbow Flash, Beebop, Berryshine, Seawinkle, Wavedancer, Sealight, High Tide, White Cap, Sand Dollar, Sea Mist, Wave Jumper, Sea Breeze, Water Lily, Surf Rider, Sea Shimmer, Beach Comber, Ripple, Bushwoolies, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Electrica, Tow Mater, Doc Hudson, Luigi, Guido, Ramon, Flo, Fillmore, Sarge, Sheriff, Lizzie, Red the Firetruck, Stanley Steamer, Big Al, Charlie Cargo, T.J. Hummer, Murphy, Frank “Pinky” Pinkerton, Hank “Halloween” Murphy, Edwin Kranks, Greta, Milton Calypeer, Miles Malone, Derek Dobbs, Percy Hanbrakes, Dustin Mellows, Mildred Bylane, Jonas Revera, Timothy Truecoat, Nicky B., Otis, Mr. Windshield, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, Bubba, Tater and Tater Jr, Jud, Buford, Cletus, Zeke, Lewis, Tommy Joe, Sheila, Rhonda, Laverne, Marianne Hudson, Francesco Bernoulli, Lewis Hamilton, Jeff Gorvette, Max Schnell, Raoul CaRoule, Carla Veloso, Shu Todoroki, Nigel Gearsely, Miguel Camino, Rip Clutchgoneski, Otto Von Fassenbottom, Koji, Emma, Giovanni, Gudmund, Frosty, Fernando Alonso, Vitaly Petrov, Flash, Memo Rojas Jr., Long Ge, Bulldog, Rochelle, El Chupacabra, Ishani, Chick Hicks, Boost, DJ, Snot Rod, Wingo, Professor Zundapp, Grem, Acer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Tubbs Pacer, Alexander Hugo, Ivan, Tony Trihull, Zil, Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, Mack, Rusty and Dusty Rusteze, Fred, Chuck, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Siddeley, Stephenson, Rod “Torque” Redline, Leland Turbo, Giulia, Sir Miles Axlerod, Strip “The King” Weathers, Lynda “Mrs. The King” Weathers, Tex Dinoco, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, Junior, Claude Scruggs, Aiken Axler, Billy Oilchanger, Lee Revkins, Sage Vanderspin, Chuck Armstrong, Todd Marcus, Darren Leadfoot, Eugene Carbureski, Brush Curber, Rusty Cornfuel, Winford Bradford Rutherford, Greg Candyman, Davey Apex, Murray Clutchburn, Ralph Carlow, Kevin Racingtire, Dirkson D’Agostino, Kevin Shiftright, Ponchy Wipeout, Ernie Gearson, Ryan Shields, James Cleanair, Floyd Mulvihill, Mac iCar, Crusty Rotor, Slider Petrolski, Misti Motorkrass, Riley, Guenther, Zeb, Aikens, Lee Jr., Joltsen, Medford, Suregrip, Henderson, Masterson, Clarkson, Turner, Buck, Bashman, McCoy, Cortland, Hollister, Brick Yardley, Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, Smokey, River Scott, Louise Nash, Junior Moon, “Slim” Hood, Levi Mitchan, Robinson, Buford Camshaft, Floyd Morgan, Duke Coulters, Guzzler, Rusty Dipstick, Randy Lawson, Leroy Heming, Frank the Combine Harvester, the Tractors, the Bulldozers, Vroomaroundus Bugus, Tomber, Crabby, Kingpin Nobunaga, Pinion Tanaka, Kimura Kaizo, Okuni, Shigeko, Tamiko, Chuki, Zen Master, Dusty Crophopper, Dottie, Chug, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Blade Ranger, Dynamite, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, Drip, Secretary of the Interior, Windlifter, Cabbie, Harvey and Winnie, Leadbottom, Nick “Loop’n” Lopez, Cad Spinner, Ol’ Jammer, Mayday, Ryker, Pulaski, Flap, Bravo and Echo, Colin Cowling, Harland, Judge Davis, Roper, Maru, Miss Fritter, Arvey Motorhome, Dr. Damage, Roscoe, Count Spatula, The Crippler, Ginormous, Captain Collision, I-Screamer, Dr. Feel Bad, Rastacarian, Paddy O’Concrete, Ito San, Kabuto, Ninjas, Mator, Corporal Kim, Captain Munier, GTO Nurse, Rescue Squad Ambulance, Lug and Nutty, Rocky, Eddie, Drummer Pitty, Rodney the Rocker, Roger the Space Shuttle, Impala XIII, Big D, Clyde, Stinky, Claude, Charlie Checker, Race Tow Truck Tom, Race Official Tom, Dexter Hoover, Axle Accelerator, Al Oft the Lightyear Blimp, Kori Turbowitz, Barney Stormin, Dinoco Girls, Mel Dorado, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Harv, Natalie Certain, Shannon Spokes, Michael Schumacher, Mario Andretti, Minny and Van, Leroy Traffik, Jerry Recycled Batteries, Trev Diesel, Mia and Tia, Johnny and Jamie, Wilmar Flatzz, Matthew “True Blue” McCrew, Albert Hinkley, Timothy Twostroke, Polly Puddlejumper, Coriander Widetrack, Marty Brakeburst, Benny Brakedrum, Kit Revster, Milo, Vern, Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm, Harley Quinn, Calliope Quinn, Wonder Woman, Peter “Spiderman” Parker, Clark “Superman” Kent, Bruce “Batman” Wayne, Hal “The Green Lantern” Jordan, Aquaman, Barry “The Flash” Allen, Martian Manhunter, The Incredible Hulk, Tony “Iron Man” Stark, Captain America, Thor, Natasha “Black Widow” Romanova, Clint “Hawkeye” Barton, Raven, Beast Boy, Aris, Apollo, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Ant-man, Beast, Daredevil, Elektra, Mr. Fantastic, Ghost Rider, Jean Grey, Kitty Pride, Luke “Power Man” Cage, Moon Knight, Nick Fury, Ororo “Storm” Munro, Punisher, Quicksilver, Rogue, The Thing, Union Jack, Vision, Wolverine, Charles Xavier, Yellow Jacket, Zan and Jayna, Captain Marvel, Lex Luthor, The Joker, Barbara Ann “The Cheetah” Minerva, Oswald Chesterfield “The Penguin” Cobblepot, Selina “Catwoman” Kyle, Agamemno, Black Manta, David “Chronos” Clinton, Doctor Arthur Light, Felix Faust, Mister Element (Doctor Alchemy), Thaal Sinestro, Harvey “Two-Face” Dent, Mister Freeze, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Loki, Green Goblin, Apocalypse, Bullseye, Crossbones, Doctor Doom, Electro, Fing Fang Foom, Galactacus, Hobgoblin, Immortus, Juggernaut, Kingpin, Lizard, Magneto, Nitro, Pyro, Quentin Beck, Red Skull, Sabretooth, Thanos, Ultron, Whiplash, Xorn, Yuriko Omaya, Zemo, Anna, Kristoff, Anne Marie, Christian, Elsa, Wilhelm, Alrik, Olaf the Snowman, Hans, Sven the Reindeer, The Duke of Weselton, Erik and Francis, King Agnarr, Queen Iduna, Grandpabbie, Bulda, Gothi, Cliff, Baby Troll, Other Trolls, Oaken, Marshmallow the Golem, The Snowgies, Sitron, Caleb, Lars, Rudi, Runo, King Westeergard, Queen Westeergard, Kai, Gerda, Lieutenant Mattias, Bruni, The Nokk, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jacob, Pumpkin, Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Anastasia, Drizella, Jaq, Gus, Bert, Mert, Luke, Mary, Suzy, Perla, Mice, The Fairy Godmother, Bruno, Major, Cinderella’s Father, The King, The Grand Duke, The Queen, Prudence, Pom Pom, The Baker, Merida, Ian, Lenore, Kirsten, Shona, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Mor’du, The Witch, The Crow, Hamish, Harris, Hubert, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, Young Dingwall, Angus, Maudie, Gordon, Martin, Charlotte, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, Spiderlings, Wilbur, Templeton the Rat, Cardigan the Lamb, Gwen the Goose, The Old Sheep, Jeffrey the Gosling, Ike the Horse, Betsy the Cow, Gus the Gander, Cat, Rooster, Cocker Spaniel, Donkey, Bull, Hen, Goat, Ewe, Duck, Fern Arable, Avery Arable, John Arable, Mrs. Arable, Lurvy, Homer Zuckerman, Edith Zuckerman, Sly Cooper the Raccoon, Carmelita the Fox, Juan, Isabel, Bentley the Turtle, Murray the Hippo, Dimitri Lousteau, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Charles, Antoine, Loni, Marie, Judge Claude Frollo, Jehan Sarousch Frollo, Guards, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Djali, Clopin, The Archdeacon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Jupiter, Chibiusa, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Queen Beryl, The Dark Kingdom, Shadow Galactica, Dead Moon Circus, Death Busters, Annoying Orange, Passion Fruit, Olivia Clementine, Apple, Pear, Grapefruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grandpa Lemon, Liam the Leprechaun, Knife, Pumpkin, Tomato, More Annoying Orange, Orange Group, Football, Soccer Ball, Bananas, Lemon, Kiwi, Jigsaw, Eggplant, Apple iPhone, Blackberries, Cheese, Mystery Potato Man, Carrot, Celery, Cabbage, Onion, Onion Rings, Pineapple, Watermelon, Lady Pasta, Cucumber, Crabapple, Pepper, Walnut, Plum, Turnip, Fat Radish, Mustachios, Jalapeno, Balloon, Melon, Corn on the Cob, Mango, Coconut, Eggroll, Fortune Cookie, Bread, Marty Meatball, Flower, Party Rock, Copper Lincoln, Squash, ZOOM, Peach, Nerville, Dr. Bananas, Steve the Strawberry, Strawberry Group, Tangerine, Gummi Worms, Seashell, Blender Man, Big Rock Candy Monster, Ginger, Grapes, Guava, Sister Grapefruit, Second Cousin Grapefruit, Grandpa Grapefruit, Mailman Grapefruit, Nephew Grapefruit, Papa Grapefruit, Brother Grapefruit, Mama Marshmellow, King Papa Marshmellow, Marshmellow Family, Mama Orange, Papa Orange, Sister Orange, Mama Pear, Papa Pear, Mama Apple, Mini Apple, Mama Cabbage, Mandy the Passion Fruit, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Holly Deanna Jones, Tanner Frederick Jones, Cody Blake Jones, Kent Herman Jones, Velma Binkley, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy Doo, Scooby Dum, Dory, Leo, Nemo, Crush, Squirt, Sea Turtles, Gill, Marlin, Coral, Charlie, Jenny, Jacques the Shrimp, Bloat, Gurgle the Royal Gramma, Bubbles, Peach the Starfish, Deb, Anglerfish, Barracuda, Bruce, Chum, Anchor, Mr. Ray, Fluke, Rudder, Gerald, Becky, Nigel the Pelican, Seagulls, Jellyfish, Moonfish, Whale, Giant Squid, Hank the Septopus, Bailey the Beluga, Destiny the Whale Shark, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Kathy, Fish Class, Phil, Bob, Ted, Mr. Johansson, Dolphins, Swordfish, Crabs, Sunfish, Pelicans, Krill, Otters, Blenny, Stan and Inez, Dr. Philip Sherman, Darla, Shrek, Fiona, Farkle, Fergus, Felicia, Donkey, King Harold (The Frog Prince), Queen Lillian, Lord Farquaad, Thelonious, Captain of the Guard, Knights, Dama Fortuna the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Tower Wizard, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws the Cat with the Fiddle, Rumpelstiltskin, Fifi the Great Terror, Potion Witch, Witches, Cyclops, Evil Trees, Mangiafuoco the Puppet Master, Jack and Jill, Captain Bluebeard, Hook, Wicked Queen, Horseman, The Black Knight, Doris, Mabel, Goblins, Mongo the Giant, Miss Toad, Troll, The Gingerbread Man, The Three Blind Mice, The Big Bad Wolf, Pinocchio, 3 Little Pigs, 3 Bears, Little Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks, The Pied Piper, Humpty Dumpty, Fairies, Golden Goose, Jethro the Muffin Man, Little Boy Blue, The Little Red Hen, The Ugly Duckling, Anthrax the Unicorn, Unicorns, Little Dog, The Cow that Jumped Over the Moon, The Dish and the Spoon, Mother Goose, 3 Billy Goats Gruff, Old King Cole, The Old Lady in the Shoe, Hansel and Gretel, Tom Thumb, Shoemaker’s Elf, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, The Golden Bird, 12 Dancing Princesses, Rose Red, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White, Rapunzel, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Geppetto, Thumbelina, Golden Harp, Little Bo Peep, Sheep, The Little Mermaid, The Fairy Godmothers, Dragon, Peanut, Cocoa, Bananas, Parfait, Debbie, Brogan, Cookie, Gretched, Warrior Ogres, Mama Ogre, Papa Ogre, Butterpants, Perla, Timoteo, Gonzalo, Dulcinea, Imelda, The Miller, Jack Sprat, Artephius, Mayor Teremoso, Pajuna the Cow, Senora Zapata, The Sphinx, Arthur Pendragon, Sir Lancelot, Guinevere, Merlin the Wizard, Wizards, The Magic Mirror, Monsieur Hood, Merry Men, Manny the Mammoth, Ellie, Peaches, Sid the Sloth, Crash and Eddie, Mother Opossum, Opossum Siblings, Granny, Zak, Marshall, Bertie, Uncle Fungus, Milton, Eunice, Soto, Zeke, Oscar, Lenny, Niki, Saber Pack, Cretaceous, Maelstrom, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Raz, Squint, Silas, Dobson, Gupta, Sirens, Shadow the White Eagle, Duke, Thorn, Chaos, Fast Tony, Stu, The Lone Gunslinger, Gustav, Vulture Flock, Diego the Saber Tooth Cat, Scrat, Shira the Saber Tooth Cat, Scratte, Aristcratle, Saber Toothed Squirrels, Buck the Weasel, Louis the Molehog, Dab, Dodo Cult, Carl, Frank, Roshan, Runar, Nadia, Human tribe, Wolves, Teddy, Momma T. Rex, Eggbert, Shelly, Yoko, Roger the Pterodactyl, Rudy the Baryonx, Gavin the Dino Bird (Dromaeosaur), Gertie the Dino Bird (Dromaeosaur), Roger the Dino Bird (Dromaeosaur), Ankylosaurus, Guanlong, Brachiosaurus, Troodon, Chasmosaurus, Flightless Bird (Archaeopteryx), Jennifer, Rachel, Sylvia, Rose, Francine, Brooke, Layla Zee, Mini Sloth Tribe, Gladys, Billy the Glyptodont, Grandpa Molehog, Vera the Musk Ox (Euceratherium), Ronald the Shovelmouth (Platybelodon), James, Mama Aardvark, Papa Aardvark, Ashley, Father Beaver (Ceratogaulus), Mother Beaver (Ceratogaulus), Cholly the Gravelbeast (Chalicothere), Mr. and Mrs. Start (Moeritherium), Baby Starts (Moeritherium), Hector the Rhino Boy (Brontothere), Jared the Freaky Mammal (Macrauchenia), Songbirds, Diatryma Mama, Madison, Dung Beetle Mom, Dung Beetle Dad, Terror Birds (Phorsuracos), Elk Dad (Megaloceras), Elk Boy (Megaloceras), Diving Birds (Baptornis), Wooly Rhinos, Bison, Cave Lions, Toxodon, Dinictis, Baluchitherium, Indricotherium, Paraceratherium, Andrewsarchus, Giant Sloths (Megatherium), Megistotherium, Uintatherium, Honey Lemon, Fred, Annabelle, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Tadashi Hamada, Cass, Mochi, Heathcliff, Frederick Frederickson III, Mrs. Frederickson, Alistair Krei, Judy, Abigail Callaghan, Sergeant Gerson, Mini-Max, Skymaxes, Basemax, Megabot, Professor Grace Granville, Karmi, Dr. Wendy Wower, Dr. Trevor Trengrove, Globby (Dibs), “Felony” Carl, Megan Cruz, Roderick “Roddy” Blair, Dr. Mel Meyer, Chief Diego Cruz, Detective Kato, Richardson Mole, Beverly Samantha “Binky” Mole, Bolton Gramercy, Yum LaBouche, Uncle Samurai, Bluff Dunder, Dr. Sheila, Sara, Brooke, Weird Little Boy, Dr. Lily, Lenore Shimamoto, Kentucky Kaju, Buddy Guards, Granville’s Security System Robots, Professor Robert “Yokai” Callaghan, Mr. Yama, Basketball Shirt, Tank Top, Other Thugs, The Ringleader, Little Yama, Mega Yama, Obake, Noodle Burger Boy, Trina, Liv Amara, Chris, Barb, Juniper, Mr. Sparkles, Orso Knox, Nega-Globby, Mayoi, Bessie, Baron Von Steamer, Supersonic “Sue” Susie, Momakase, Ned Ludd, Greg Jack, Jack, Jaq, “El Fuego”, Hardlight (Ian), Hercules, Megara, Ophitus, Deica, Creonrtiades, Terimachus, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Calliope, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Thalia, Clio, Urania, Polyhymnia, Euterpe, Erato, Icarus, Cassandra, Amphytryon, Alcmene, Hades, Pain, Panic, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, The Titans, Flint Lockwood, Samantha “Sam” Sparks, Frances Sparks, Stan Lockwood, Steve the Monkey, Tim Lockwood, Earl Devereaux, Kyle Devereaux, Brent McHale, Manny the Cameraman, Fran Lockwood, Mayor Shelbourne, Chester V, Barb the Orangutan, Barry the Strawberry, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson, Stoick Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick the Vast, Valka, Drago Buldevist, Eret, Bewilderbeast, Krogan, Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Thornado, Fanghook, Skullcrusher, Grump, The Red Death, Cloudjumper, Gobber the Belch, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenston, Spitelout Jorgenston, Tuffnutt Thorston, Ruffnutt Thorston, Gruffnut Thorston, Gothi the Village Elder, Bucket, Mulch, Gustav Larson, Dagur the Deranged, Oswald the Agreeable, Ryker Grimborn, Viggo Grimborn, Mrs. Brisby, Jonathan Brisby, Timothy “Timmy” Brisby, Martin Brisby, Teresa Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Auntie Shrew, Justin, The Great Owl, Nicodemus, Mr. Ages, Jenner, Brutus, Sullivan, Dragon, Anastasia, Dimitri, Alexandra Dimitrievna, Vladimir, Pooka, General Gleb Vaganov, Bartok, Z, Princess Bala, Cora, Nora, General Mandible, Azteca, Colonel Cutter, Weaver, Barbaratus, Queen Ant, Chip and Muffy, Crysta, Zak Young, Magi Young, Pips, Batty Koda, Magi Lune, Hexxus, Megamind, Roxanne Ritchi, Blue, Metro Man, Minion, Hal “Titan” Stewart, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Ruth St. James, Tabitha St. James, Sacha St. James, Bryce St. James, Rodney St. James, Le Frog, The Toad, Spike, Whitey, Thimblenose Ted, Ladykiller, Fat Barry, Sid, Gilbert and Sullivan the Hamsters, Odette, Derek, Sera, King William, Queen Uberta, Jean-Bob, Lorenzo “Speed” Trudgealong, Lt. Puffin, Whizzer, Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda, The Forbidden Arts, Susan “Ginormica” Murphy, Kace Murphy, Jimmy Joseph Murphy, B.O.B. the Blob, Gallaxhar, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, Insectosaurus, Derek Dietl, President Hathaway, General Warren R. Monger, Barry B. Benson, Vanessa Bloome, Shannon Bloome, Kimberly Bloome, Mooseblood the Mosquito, Adam Flayman, Janet and Martin Benson, Pollen Jocks, Bee Fangirls, Ken, Layton T. Montgomery, Heather the Opossum, Bernard the Opossum, Mary the Opossum, Opossum Kits, Ozzie the Opossum, Juliet the Opossum, Gladys Sharp, Dwayne “The Exterminator” LaFontant, Vincent the Bear, Stella the Skunk, R.J. the Raccoon, Verne the Box Turtle, Hammy the Squirrel, Penny and Lou the Porcupines, Spike, Bucky, and Quillo the Porcupines, Tiger the Cat, Eep Crood, Guy Crood, Ember Crood, Little Guy Crood, Grug Crood, Ugga Crood, Thunk Crood, Gran Crood, Sandy Crood, Belt, Max, Gidget, Maxine, Gazoo, Gizmo, Gadget, Chloe, Cocoa, Latte, Midnight, Indigo, Ashley, Daffodil, Ambrosia, Gingersnap, Twister, Dreamer, Grimalkin, Mephistopheles, Icy, Ebony, Caliente, Duke, Buddy, Mel, Norman, Sweetpea, Pops the Bassett Hound, Snowball, Tattoo, Dragon, Ripper, Ozone, Viper, Ricky, Tiberius the Hawk, Katie, Fred, Tinkerbell, Violetta, Big Chief, Tiger Lilly, Squaw, the Indians, Mermaids, Captain James Hook, Smee, Turk, Black Murphy, Mullins, Bill “Peg Leg” Jukes, Starkey, Wibbles (Ship), Skylights, Sharky, Bones, Damien Salt, Tick Tock the Crocodile, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Nana, George Darling, Mary Darling, Jane, Danny, Edward, Rabbit/Nibs, The Raccoons/Twins, Bear/Cubby, Fox/Slightly, Skunk/Tootles, Terence, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Fairy Gary, Lyria, Chloe, Periwinkle, Hyacinth, Sunflower, Redleaf, Snowflake, Queen Clarion, Lord Miliori, Sled, Gliss, Spike, Slush, Dewey, Blaze, Cheese, Chloe, Rumble, Glimmer, Lilac, Lumina, Ivy, Zephyr, Tabby, Elizabeth Griffiths, Dr. Griffiths, Minister of Spring, Minister of Summer, Minister of Autumn, Minister of Winter, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Ann Stoppable, Adrian Possible, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, Jessie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Potato Head Kids, Rex, Wheezy the Penguin, Sergeant, Green Army Men, Snake, Robot, Troll, Rocky Gibraltar, Lenny the Binoculars, RC Car, Etch a Sketch, Troikas, Toddle Tots, Roly Poly Clown, Mr. Spell, Microphone Mike, Shark, Barrel of Monkeys, Hockey Puck, See n Say: The Farmer Says, Barbie, Ken, GI Joe, Rock’Em Sock’Em Robots, Bo Peep, her Sheep, Lotso Huggin Bear, Big Baby, Stretch, Bookworm, Chunk, Twitch, Sparks, Chatter Telephone, The Monkey, Dolly, Buttercup , Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Peas in a Pod, Chuckles the Clown, Sid Phillips, Hannah Phillips, Scud, Babyface, Ducky, The Frog, Hand in the Box, Jingle Joe, Legs, Roller Bob, Rockmobile, Roller Pump, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Princess Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, XR, Commander Nebula, Hornets, Grubs, Bots, Bullseye the Horse, Stinky Pete the Prospector, Crazy Critters, Gunslinger, Blacksmith, Senorita Cactus, Little Green Men, Babs the Octopus, Bozu the Clown Ninja, Cuddles the Alligator, Captain Suds, Captain Zip, Condor Man, T-Bone, DJ, DJ Blue Jay, Dolphina, Drips the Whale, Chuck E. Duck, Franklin the Bald Eagle, Gary Grappling Hook, Beef Stewardess, Ghost Burger, Helga Von Bubble, Koala Copter, Lobster, Mrs. Lobster, Plunger, Policeman, Sponge, Rasta, Ducks, Lizard Wizard, Funky Monk, Queen Neptuna, Pizza Bot, Roxy Boxy, Super Pirate, Nervous Sys-Tim, Tae Kwon Doe, Recycle Ben, Vlad the Engineer, Pocketeer, PEZ Cat, Brutes, Fauntleroy, Raptorial Guards, Goliathon, Angel Kitty, The Cleric, Elysian Guards, Socky, Pengo, Ray Gon, Reptillius Maximus, Forky, Ducky, Bunny, Duke Caboom, Officer Giggles McDimples, Gabby Gabby, Andy Davis, Emily Davis, John Davis, Molly Davis, Buster, Bonnie Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, Mason, Daisy, Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Atticus, Bo, Lovelace, Memphis, Norma Jean, Maurice, Michelle, Ramon, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, Rinaldo, Angelo, Rafael, Enrique, Estefan, Elian, Carmen, Isabel, Juliana, Sofia, Noah the Elder, Eggbert, Elder Penguins, Miss Viola, Miss Astrakhan, Seymour, The Mighty Sven, Bill and Will the Krill, Boss Skua, Bryan the Beachmaster, Trev, Kev, Nev, Barry, Mike Wazowski, Celia Mae, Mary “Boo” Gibbs, Robert “Rob” Gibbs, Susan “Sue” Gibbs, James P. “Sulley” Sullivan, Randall Boggs, Jeff Fungus, Henry J. Waternoose, Johnny Worthington III, Chet Alexander, Javier Rios, Reggie Jacobs, Chip Goff, Roz, Needleman, Smitty, George Sanderson, Charlie, Ms. Flint, Thaddeus “Phlegm” Bile, Jerry Slugworth, Pete “Claws” Ward, Chuck, Nick “Lanky” Schmidt, Harley Gerson, Ted Pauley, Joe “JJ” Ranft, Harry “Bud” Luckey, Jonas Rivera, Bob “Dentures” Peterson, Ricky Plesuki, Augustus “Spike” Jones, Waxford, Frank, Marge, Betty, Scare Assistants, Tony the Grosser, Baby Smitty, Ms. Nesbit, Sushi Chef, Ted, Garbage Monster, Chalooby, Blobby, Sneezing Monster, Waiter, The Child Detection Agency, Mr. and Mrs. Wazowski, Bill Sullivan, Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, Scott “Squishy” Squibbles, Sherry Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, Art, Don Carlton, Claire Wheeler, Brock Pearson, Carrie Williams, Slug, Professor Derek Knight, Professor William Brandywine, Margaret Gesner the Librarian, “Frightening” Frank McCay, Archie the Scare Pig, Slug, Karen Graves, Yeti the Abominable Snowman, Oscar, Angie, Reuben, Lenny the Shark, Ernie, Bernie, Don Lino, Frankie, Luca, Don Feinberg, Giuseppe, Gino, Vito, Brizzi, Lola, Sykes, Crazy Joe, Horace the Shrimp, Katie Current, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Winston, Eve, Tony, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Reba, Janice, Hutch, Can-Do, Marcel, Paddy, Cody Maverick, Lani Aliikai, Aden, Eden, Big Z, Tank, Chicken Joe, Reggie, Jenny, Baby Turkeys, Jake, Chief Broadbeak, Ranger, Amos, Furley, Leatherbeak, S.T.E.V.E., Hazmats, Surly, Andie, Noah, Hazel, Megan, Buddy, Grayson, Raccoon, Cardinal, Jamie, Jimmy, Johnny, Mole, Pearl, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Connie, Stevonnie, Greg Universe, Mr. Fryman, Ronaldo Fryman, Peedee Fryman, Sadie Miller, Barbara Miller, Mr. Harold Smiley, Lars, Yellowtail, Vidalia, Sour Cream, Onion, Doug Maheswaran, Priyanka Maheswaran, Jennifer “Jenny” Pizza, Kiki Pizza, Nanefua Pizza, Kofi Pizza, Marty, Lion, Centipeetle, Dogcopter, Cookie Cat, Tiny Floating Whale, Jamie, Kevin, Buck Dewey, Frybo, Concrete, Jasper, Yellow Diamond, Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Suzy Johnson, Xavier Flynn-Johnson, Fred Flynn-Johnson, Amanda Flynn-Johnson, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmiritz, Perry the Platypus, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Eliza Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, Linda Flynn, Major Francis Monogram, Yeti, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Stacey Mirano, Uncle Sabu, Winifred Fletcher, Reginald Fletcher, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Norm, Bridgette Oshinomi, Gertrude Zupe, Carl the Intern, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, Dennis the Bunny, Agent E, Irving, Ducky Momo, Margo Gru, Edith Gru, Agnes Gru, Felonius Gru, Lucy Wilde, Dru Gru, Marlena Gru, Robert Gru, Dr. Nefario, Eduardo “El Macho” Perez, Antonio, Vector, Miss Hattie, Scarlett Overkill, Herb Overkill, Mr. Perkins, Walter Nelson, Madge Nelson, Walter Nelson Jr., Tina Nelson, Joe Nelson, Dumo the Sumo, Stuart, Kevin, Bob, Mel, Dave, Jerry, Carl, Bryce Wong, Tom, Phil, Tim, Jorge, Paul, Donnie, Mark, Lance, Ken, Mike, John, Steve, Norbert, Tony, Chris, Eric, Henry, Larry, Josh, Darwin, Bryan, Charlie, Barry, Mandi, Eli, Izzy, Peter, other Minions, Kyle, Fred McDade, Jillian, Shannon, Natalie, Silas Ramsbottom, Balthazar Bratt, Gus, Rosie, Alan, Hilary, Queen Gnorga, King Llort, Bad Trolls, Stanley the Troll, Diamond Destiny, Other Infants, Nate Gardner, Henry Gardner, Sarah Gardner, Pigeon Toady, Junior, Tulip, Alpha, Beta, Wolf Pack, Penguins, Hunter, Jasper, Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Philippe, Jean Claude, Other French Peas, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Mr. Lunt, Khalil the Caterpillar, Bok Choy, The Dark Crow, The Scarlet Tomato, Lemon Twist, Electro Melon, Bubblegum, Sweet Potato, Bumpkin, Iron Clad, American Pie, Clive the Chiveman, Rocket Bulb, Hot Tamale, The Milk Money Bandit, The Fib from Outer Space, The Rumor Weed, Awful Alvin, Lampy, The Alchemist, Greta Von Gruesome, The Bad Apple, Dr. Flurry, Motato, Vicky Cucumber, Ma Mushroom, Herbert and Wally, Officer Olaf, Chief Croswell, Mr. Mahoney, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, Mr. Nezzer, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Dad and Mom Asparagus, Libby Asparagus, Annie the Onion, Dad and Mom Onion, Grandpa George, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Baby Lou, Palmy, Scooter Carrot, Frankencelery, Mabel Pear, Penelope Asparagus, Giant Pickle, Carrot Guard, Red Sky, Norman the Peach, Lovey Asparagus, Mark the Cucumber, Steve the Cucumber, Ruth the Cucumber, Robert the Cucumber, Art Bigotti, The Scallions, Ichabeezer, Princess Eloise, Prince Alexander, The King, Robert the Terrible, BoCo the Diesel, Gordon the Big Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Devious Diesel, Arry and Bert, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Troublesome Trucks, James the Red Engine, Edward the Blue Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bertie the Bus, Terence the Tractor, Daisy the Diesel Railcar, Trevor the Traction Engine, Harold the Helicopter, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Mavis the Quarry Diesel, Henry the Green Engine, Percy the Small Engine, Derek the Faulty Diesel, Harvey the Crane Engine, Cranky the Crane, Salty the Dockyard Diesel, Montague “Duck” the Great Western Engine, Oliver the Western Engine, Thomas the Tank Engine, George the Steamroller, Sir Handel the Small Wheel Engine, Duke the Lost Engine, Rheneas the Gallant Old Engine, Peter Sam the Special Funnel Engine, Rusty the Narrow Gauge Diesel, Duncan the Rock n Roll Engine, Fearless Freddie the Fast Engine, Mighty Mac the Double Sided Engine, Ivo Hugh, Alfred, Cecil, Smudger, Bert, Mike, Rex, Jock, Frank, Toad the Brakevan, S.C. Ruffey, The Spiteful Brakevan, Wilbert the Forest Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine, Bulgy the Double Decker Bus, Old Slow Coach, Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Annie, Clarabelle, Henrietta, Caroline the Car, D7101 (Bear), Pip, Emma, Sir Topham Hatt the Fat Controller, Mr. Conductor, Mr. Percival the Thin Controller, Lady Jane Hatt, Mrs. Kyndley, Jem Cole the Traction Driver, Reverend Charles Laxley the Vicar of Wellsworth, The Refreshment Lady, Tom Tipper the Postman, Mrs. Dowager Hatt, Miss Jenny Packard, Cyril the Fogman, Farmer McColl, Alice Botti the Coloratura, The Duke of Boxford, The Duchess of Boxford, Sir Richard Robert Norramby the Earl of Sodor, Lady the Magic Engine, Molly the Yellow Engine, Arthur the Big Tank Engine, Murdoch the Mighty Engine, Neville the Black Engine, Dennis the Lazy Diesel, Rosie the Pink Engine, Fergus the Railway Traction Engine, Whiff the Garbage Engine, Silly Billy the Disobedient Engine, Stanley the Silver Tank Engine, Flora the Steam Tram, Hank the American Engine, Victor the Steamworks Engine, Charlie the Fun Engine, Hiro the Master of the Railway, Class 40, Scruff the Boxy Tank Engine, Bash and Dash the Fun Loving Steam Engines, Ferdinand the Logging Engine, Belle the Big Brave Blue Engine, Den the Dieselworks Diesel, Dart the Dieselworks Assist Diesel, Norman the Breakdown Diesel, Paxton the Green Diesel, Sidney the Diesel Shunter, Stafford the Battery Electric Engine, Winston the Track Inspection Vehicle, Stephen the Rocket Engine, Caitlin the Streamlined Engine, Connor the Teal Streamlined Engine, Porter the Streamlined Tank Engine, Gator the Large Tank Engine, Timothy the Oil Burning Tank Engine, Marion the Self-Propelled Steam Shovel, Samson the Cableless Tank Engine, Phillip the Diesel Boxcab, Ryan the Purple Tank Engine, Hugo the Rail Zeppelin, Luke the Irish Engine, Millie the French Steam Engine, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, Bulstrode the Barge, Jeremy the Jet Plane, Jack the Front Loader, Alfie the Excavator, Kelly the Crane, Oscar the Big Excavator, Byron the Bulldozer, Isabella the Steam Lorry, Ned the Steam Shovel, Max and Monty the Dump Trucks, Paul the Cement Mixer, Buster the Steamroller, Nelson the Transporter, The Horrid Lorries, Butch the Breakdown Vehicle, Tiger Moth the Bi-Plane, Madge the Snub-Nosed Lorry, Kevin the Steamworks Crane, Flynn the Fire Engine, Reg the Rail-Based Grappling Crane, Skiff the Railboat, Rocky the Large Breakdown Crane, Hector the Horrid Coal Hopper, Marty the Zebra, Alex the Lion, Zuba, Florrie, Stefano the Seal, Vitaly the Tiger, Gia the Jaguar, Sonya the Bear, Manu and Maya the Elephants, Mason and Phil, Marlene the Otter, Bada and Bing, Burt the Elephant, Darnell the Elephant, Roger the Alligator, Ted the Polar Bear, Leonard the Koala, Joey the Kangaroo, Nick the Camel, Okapi Girl, Xixi the Toucan, Reggie the Rhinoceros, Hans the Puffin, Savio the Boa Constrictor, Anteater, Two Toed Sloth, Tapir, Komodo Dragon, Tortoise, Bison, Snow Leopard, Red Panda, Alice the Zookeeper, Fred the Squirrel, Max the Stray Moon Cat, Officer X, The Fossa, Makunga, Chantel DuBois, Dr. Blowhole, Rat King, Nana, Mr. Chew, Melman the Giraffe, King Julien, Gloria the Hippo, Moto Moto, Bobby the Dik Dik, Teetsi, Flamingo, Elephant, Rhino, Cape Buffalo, Ostrich, Nita, Zebra Herd, Vigman the Wildebeest, Caesar, Stanislav, Aardvark, African Wild Dog, Baboon, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Maurice, Mort, Classified, Eva, Short Fuse, Corporal, Dave (Dr. Octopus Brine), Manfredi, Johnson, Masikura, Willie, Ted, Horst, Hector, Pancho, Karl, Abner, Becca, Clover, Crimson, Sage Moondancer, Rob McTodd, Doctor Snake, Owl, Rabbit, Eeyore, Winnie the Pooh, Christopher Robin, Tigger, Lumpy, Mama Heffalump, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Wooster, Papa Heffalump, Sister Heffalump, Junior Heffalump, Heffalumps, Woozles, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Kessie the Bluebird, Lottie the Otter, Penguin, Darby, Buster the Dog, Bugs, Crows, Beaver, Porcupine, Possums, Raccoon, Skunk, Squirrels, Turtle, Woodpecker, The Pack Rats, The Backson, The Bees, Jagulars, Wizzles, Thesaurus, Crud, Nasty Jack, Alexander Beetle, Small, Henry Rush, Late and Early, Smallest of All, Rabbit’s Friends and Relations, Mr. Eugene Krabs, Squidward Tentacles, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, Patrick Starfish, SpongeBob SquarePants, Pearl Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, King Neptune, Mindy the Mermaid, Dennis, The Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Dave Seville, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mowgli, Baloo the Bear, Bagheera the Panther, Shere Khan, Kaa, King Louie, Flunkey, the Bandar Log Monkeys, Colonel Hathi, Winifred Hathi, Junior Hathi, Jungle Patrol, Shanti, Ranjan, Buzzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Lucky, Cecil, Arthur, Akela the Wolf, Rama the Wolf, Raksha the Wolf, Rocky the Rhino, Chil the Kite, Mang the Bat, Tabaqui the Jackal, Rama the Water Buffalo, Buldeo, Messua, Kamya, Don Karnage, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Wildcat, Otis the Cow, Ben the Cow, Miles the Mule, Dag, the Coyotes, Pig, Duke the Sheepdog, Freddy the Weasel, Peck the Chicken, Pip the Mouse, Eddy, Igg, Bud, Abby, Bessy, Daisy, Little Ben, Etta the Hen, Maddy the Chick, Sheep, Everett the Dog, Root the Rooster, Buck the Stallion, Baxter the Dog, Goat, Joey the Cow, Macy the Sheep, Boyle the Chick, Krouser Krebs, Hanna the Hen, Wild Mike, Veronica, Prunella the Donkey, Aubrey, Max, Biggie Cheese, Bill the Bull, Skunky the Skunk, Goose, The Pizza Twins, Farmer Buyer, Nora Beady, Nathan Beady, Eugene “Snotty Boy” Beady, Pranksters, Sour Bill, Turbo/King Candy, Cybugs, Wreck it Ralph, Fix it Felix Jr., Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Wynchel and Duncan, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Snowanna Rainbeau, Swizzle Malarkey, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura, Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Torvald Batterbutter, Private Markowski, Dr. Brad Scott, General Hologram, Other Holograms, Gene, Mary, Roy, Nolan, Deanna, Don, Nell, Norwood, Lucy, Mr. Surge Protector, Moppet Girl, Mr. Stan Litwak, KnowsMore, Yesss, J.P. Spamley, Gord, Double Dan, Shank, Felony, Butcher Boy, Little Debbie, Pyro, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Rosita, Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Count von Count, Forgetful Jones, Roosevelt Franklin, Zoe, Telly Monster, Hoots the Owl, Guy Smiley, Gladys the Cow, Herry Monster, Captain Vegetable, Two Headed Monster, Lefty the Salesman, Sully, Biff, Aloysius Snuffleupagus, Harvey Kneeslapper, Don Music, Buster the Horse, Placido Flamingo, Barkley the Dog, Abby Cadabby, Murray Monster, Julia, SAM the Robot, Mr. Johnson, The Amazing Mumford, Slimey the Worm, Yip Yips, Simon Soundman, Ovejita, Sherlock Hemlock, Farley, Little Bird, Betty Lou, Dr. Nobel Price, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Father Bear, Mother Bear, Miller, Little Miss Muffet, Mary, Old MacDonald, The Emperor, Old Mother Hubbard, Ali Baba, Warren Wolf, Lamb, Jack Be Nimble, Humpty Dumpty, Rapunzel, Prince Charming, Wolf, Tortoise, Hare, Three Little Pigs, Five Little Pigs, Little Bo Peep, Sheep, Old King Cole, Peter Piper, Old Woman who Lives in a Shoe, Cow, Cat, Jack, Jill, Little Red Riding Hood, Woodsman, Pinocchio, Shoemaker, Rumpelstiltskin, Miller’s Daughter, Sleeping Beauty, Wicked Witch, Princess, Pied Piper of Hamelin, Cinderella, The Fairy Godmother, Alice, Aladdin, The Genie, Snow White, Little Jack Horner, Butcher, Baker, Candlestick Maker, Black Sheep, Georgie Porgie, Simple Simon, Incy Wincy Spider, Herbert Birdsfoot, Frazzle, Prairie Dawn, Thomas Twiddlebug, Tessie Twiddlebug, Timmy Twiddlebug, Tina Twiddlebug, Wolfgang the Seal, Grundgetta, Rodeo Rosie, Clementine, Sonny Friendly, Little Chrissy, Alphabeats, Alice Snuffleupagus, Rosie Marie, Monty, Bruno the Trashman, Baby Natasha, Stinky the Stinkweed, Benny Rabbit, Honkers, Aristotle, Umeko, Ingrid, Humphrey, Joey Monkey, Queen Olivia, Deena, Pearl, Dorothy the Goldfish, Uncle Jack, Queen of Six, Kathleen the Cow, Bossy the Cow, Baby Monster, Bart, Brad, Boss, Bruce Stringbean, Clarice Lemons, The Beetles, Charlie, Ernestine, Ferlinghetti Donzetti, Flo Bear, Grover’s Mommy, How Now Brown, Moo Wave, Irvine, Jackman Wolf, Large Blue Wolf, Little Jerry, Big Jeffy, Chrissy, Rockin Richard, Mr. Chatterly, Meryl Sheep, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Mrs. Grouch, H. Ross Parrot, Pat Playjacks, Polly Darton, Sammy the Snake, Sheldon the Turtle, Showered Rosell, The Oinker Sisters, Sinister Sam, Countess von Dahling, Dingers, Vincent Twice, Over the Top, Gulliver the Seagull, Bob, Linda, David, Carlo, Susan, Gordon, Miles, Luis, Maria, Gabriella, Mr. Hooper, Buffy Wolfchild, Sheldon Wolfchild, Cody Wolfchild, Celina, Shola and Fannie, Gina Jefferson, Hiroshi, Alan, John John, Mr. Macintosh, Mr. Handford, Nina the Nice, Olivia, Ruthie, Wanda the Word Fairy, Merlin, Arthur “Wart” Pendragon, Archimedes the Owl, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Girl Squirrel, Older Squirrel, Mad Madam Mim, Boog the Bear, McSquizzy the Squirrel, Shaw, Buddy the Porcupine, Elliott the Buck, Giselle the Doe, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Serge, Deni, Maria, Rosie, Mr. Weenie, Reilly the Beaver, Ian the Buck, Beth, Gordy, Fifi, Roberto, Stan, Roger, Charlene, Rufus, Grumpy Bear, Dark Heart, Oopsy Bear, Bedtime Bear, Love a Lot Bear, Cheer Bear, Good Luck Bear, Birthday Bear, Wish Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Friend Bear, Champ Bear, Share Bear, Baby Hugs, Tugs, Too Loud Bear, Messy Bear, Me Bear, Wonderheart Bear, Braveheart Lion, Brightheart Raccoon, Cozy Heart Penguin, Loyal Heart Dog, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Playful Heart Monkey, Proud Heart Cat, Treat Heart Pig, Gentle Heart Lamb, Swift Heart Rabbit, Noble Heart Horse, Professor Cold Heart, No Heart, Beastly, Shreeky, The Evil Spirit, Thomas O’Malley, Scat Cat, Billy Boss the Russian Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Hit Cat the British Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Farshid the Persian Cat, Amelie the French Cat, Antonin the Polish Cat, Amar the Indian Cat, Santiago the Spanish Cat, Mila the Dutch Cat, Ronan the Irish Cat, Bjornson the Scandinavian Cat, Ingvar the Finnish Cat, Lars the Dutch Cat, Hanna the Hungarian Cat, Rodrigo the Portuguese Cat, Edgar Balthazar, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz, Roquefort the Mouse, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon, Lafayette, Frou-Frou, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Georges Hautecort, Uncle Antoine, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Fouad, Consuela, Mort Goldman, Muriel Goldman, Neil Goldman, Herbert, Glen Quagmire, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Carter Pewterschmidt, Barbara Petwerschmidt, Francis Griffin, Thelma Griffin, Vinny, Joe Swanson, Bonnie Swanson, Kevin Swanson, Susie Swanson, Cleveland Brown, Loretta Brown, Cleveland Brown Jr., Donna Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs, Rallo Tubbs, Tricia Takanawa, Tom Tucker, Diane Simmons, Ollie Williams, Mayor Adam West, Bruce the Performance Artist, Greased Up Deaf Guy, Horace the Bartender, Jonathan Weed, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Rooter, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mama Longneck, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Topsy, Mama Swimmer, Mama Flyer, Mrs. Sharptooth, Mr. Sharptooth, Mr. Clubtail, Ali, Old One, Archie, Tickles, Elsie, Doc, Mr. Thicknose, Mo, Bron, Shorty, Tria, Tricia, Danah, Dina, Tippy, Big Daddy, Skitter, Lizzie, Dusty, Rocky, Pat, Rhett, Guido, Loofa, Doofa, Wild Arms, Etta, Diggers, Mrs. Fast Runner, Mr. Fast Runner, Dara, Milo, Lydia, Plower, Scuttle, Crunch, Swooper, Skip, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ichy, Dill, Plated Sharptooth, Sharptooth Swimmer, Pterano, Sierra, Rinkus, Featherhead Sharpteeth, Horned Sharptooth, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Great Hideous Beast, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Horton the Elephant, Sam I Am, The Lorax, The Sneetches, Ned McDodd, Sally O’Malley, Jojo, Cindy Lou, Euchariah, Dr. Whoovey, Dr. Mary Lou LaRue, Donna, Betty Lou, J.P., Hedy, Hooly, Helen, Heather, Hildy, Holly, Hannah, Josiah, Mariah, Sgt. Samuel McPheerson, other Whos, Mr. Brown, Yertle the Turtle, Mack the Turtle, Proletariat, Marvin K. Mooney, Jake the Pillow Snake, Fox in Socks, Thing One and Thing Two, Max the Dog, Gus-a-Fuss, Mr. Knox, Gertrude McFuzz, Mayzie La Bird, Morton the Elephant Bird, Jane the Sour Kangaroo, Rudy the Joey, Morton the Mouse, Thidwick the Big Hearted Moose, Moose Herd, Sylvester McMonkey McBean, Bartholomew Cubbins, The Onceler, Quilligan Quail, Red Rhinoceros, Zizzer Zazzer Zuzz, Pop, Cubs, One Fish, Green Fish, White Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish, Mother and Baby Fish, Black Fish, Old Fish, Norval the Fish, Wocket, Yottle, Funny Thing, Zubble Wump, Pup the Puppy, Marco, What-do-you-know, Elephant-Cat, Vipper of Vip, Daizy Head Mayzie, Tweetle Beetles, Birthday Bird, Uncle Ubb and Aunt Annie, The Wickersham Brothers, Iota, Yooks, Grandpa Yook, Young Yook, Chief Yookeroo, Zooks, Van Itch, Back Room Boys, Chief Drum Majorette, Miss Yookie Ann Sue, Right-Side Up Song Girls, Butter-Up Band, North Going Zax, South Going Zax, Little Cats, Conrad, Sally, Carlos K. Krinklebein the Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Pontoffel Pock, Mr. Hooberbloob, Gerald McGrew, Ted, Peter T. Hooper, Wump of Gump, Pup, Hooey the Parrot, Barbaloots, Humming Fish, Swomee Swans, Mr. and Mrs. Brown, Mr. Black, Pat, Will, Family, Wall Ballers, The Singing Thing, Hunches, Brothers Bazoo, Curious Crandalls, Lolla Lee Lou, Dr. Dake, Birds, Rabbit, Bear, Worm, Empty Pants, Hakken Kraks, Fuzzy Green Monster, Eric the Pageboy, Lord Droon, The Zookeeper, Pointy Hand Man, King Derwin, The Magicians, Captain of the Guard, Bell Ringer, Royal Trumpeter, Lords and Ladies, Royal Cook, Royal Laundress, Royal Fiddlers, Jungle of Nool Citizens, Circus Crowds, Hunters, The Fox, The Mouse, The Goat, Ned, Zans, Yop, Gox, Yink, Nook, Bingle Bug, Tree Spider, Zinn-azu Birds, Woodpecker, Herman the Squirrel and his family, Bobcat, Turtle, Fox, Bear, Mice, Fleas, Bees, Harvard Club Hunters, Nerd, Scraggle Foot Mulligatawny, Chieftain, Foot Guy, Grand Duke Wilfred, Sir Alaric, Captain of the King’s Own Guard, Nadd, His Father, His Father’s Father, Nine Magicians and their Cats, Yeoman of the Bowman, Executioner, Dave McCaves, Mrs. McCave, King Bertram, Vlad Vladikoff, Rajah, Elephant, Brass Band, Man, Zebra, Chinese Man, Magician, Ten Foot Beard, Beagle Beaked Bald Headed Grinch, Bombastic Aghast, Duck Dog, Bippo No Bungus, Ten Legged Lion, Icabod and Izzy, Goo Goose, Rosy Robin Ross, Ying, Waldo Woo, Zizzy Zozzfozzel, Zanzibar Buck Buck McFate, Benjamin B. Bicklebaum, The Wet Pet, Flannel-Wing Jay, Ruffle-Necked Sala-ma-goox, Liz Hooper, Morris McGurk, Miss Fuddle-Dee Duddle, Foona-Lagoona Baboonas, Colliding-collusion Racer, Chippendale Mupp, Glotz, Jill-ikka Jast, Conrad Cornelius o’Donaldo’Dell, Yolanda Yorgenson, Bumble-Tub Club, Fritz, Fred the Dog, Blogg, Organ-McOrgan-McGurkus, Traveling Bass Player, Traveling Tuba Player, Doorman of Solla Sollew, Uncle Ubb, Bret and Chet, Isabella, Aunt Grizelda, Singing Thing, Flummox, Dawf, Bolster, Mr. Sneelock, Eric, Old Man from the desert of Drize, Baby Bird, Mother Bird, Kitten, Hen, Dog, Cow, Party Dogs, Mr. and Mrs. Bird, Spot the Leopard, Robert the Rose Horse, Otto the Goldfish, Sam the Owl, Gus the Firefly, Little Boy, Fly, Frog, Cat, Dog, Pig, Cow, Calf, Fox, Gunman, Lamb, Binky the Bunny, Junior the Alligator, Carl Fredricksen, Ellie Fredricksen, Charles F. Muntz, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Dug, Kevin, Russell, Tom, Steve, George, A.J., Friend Owl, Flower, Thumper, Bambi, Bambi’s Mother, Great Prince of the Forest, Ronno, Faline, Geno, Gurri, Mena, Papa Bunny, Mama Bunny, Trixie, Daisy, Ria, Tessie, Miss Bunny, Bluebelle, The Porcupine, The Groundhog, Mrs. Possum, Young Possums, Squirrels, Mrs. Quail, The Chipmunk, The Mouse, Robins, Wrens, Smiley the Bear, The Hunters/Man, Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Stromboli, Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, the Coachman, Lampwick, Monstro, Figaro the Cat, Cleo the Goldfish, Alexander, Stupid Little Boys/Talking Donkeys, Geppetto, Pinocchio, Patou the Dog, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, the Owl Clan, Pinky the Fox, Chanticleer the Rooster, Edmund the Cat, Peepers the Mouse, Snipes the Magpie, Goldie Pheasant, Stuey the Pig, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Uter Zorker, Bart Simpson, Ned Flanders, Maude Flanders, Rodd Flanders, Todd Flanders, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Abraham J. “Grampa” Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Itchy, Scratchy, C. Montgomery Burns, Edna Krappabel, Nelson Muntz, Waylon Smithers, Milhouse Van Houten, Ralph Wiggum, Krusty the Clown, Otto Mann, Principal Seymour Skinner, Agnes Skinner, Major Joe Quimby, Jimbo Jones, Troy McClure, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Yes Guy, Artie Ziff, Santa’s Little Helper, Snowball, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Lenny, Carl, Marion Anthony “Fat Tony” D'Amico, Leon Kompowsky, Eleanor Abernathy the Crazy Cat Lady, Luigi Risotto, Cletus Spuckler the Slack Jawed Yokel, Reverend Lovejoy, Pedro “Bumblebee Man” Chespirito, Comic Book Guy, Chief Wiggum, Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, Mr. Jumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim “Dandy” Crow, Old Zachariah “Preacher/Deacon” Crow, Big Daddy Lou “Fats” Crow, Tyrone “Straw Hat/Dopey” Crow, Lil Urle “Specks/Glasses” Crow, Crow Chorus, Ravens, Magpies, Blackbirds, Red the Robin, Robins, Bluejays, Canaries, Bald Eagles, Dr. I Hoot Owl, Pink Elephants, Catty, Giddy, Prissy, Elephant Matriarch, Circus Elephants, Penny the Ostrich, Brother Ostrich, Mother Ostrich, Godfrey the Hippo, Mother Hippo, Dot the Zebra, Mother Zebra, Father Zebra, Other Zebras, Claude and Lolly the Bear Cubs, Mother Bear, Sophia and Ivan the Tigers, Tiger Cubs, Tiger Trio, Lionel the Lion, Lion Trio, Mother Camel, Baby Camel, Camel Caravan, Father Kangaroo, Mother Kangaroo, Baby Kangaroo, Mother Hyena, Hyena Cubs, Father Giraffe, Mother Giraffe, Baby Giraffe, Mother Monkey, Baby Monkeys, Gorilla, Fair Dinkum the Koala, Rinkum Dinkum the Koala, Matilda Dinkum the Koala, Q.T. the Orangutan, Mother Seal, Baby Seals, Mother Leopard, Baby Leopards, Barnaby Dog, Lilli Cat, Sebastian Cat, Roustabouts, The Ringmaster, The Clowns, The Bratty Kids, Smitty “Skinny”, Mr. Stork, Delivery Storks, Casey Junior, Rhino the Hamster, Bolt, Mittens, Penny, Tiger, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O’Bloat, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Mama and Papa Mousekewitz, Tony Toponi, Bridget, Cholena, Oh, Tip, Pig, Lucy, Captain Smek, Kyle, Remy the Rat, Chef Skinner, Emile, Django, Desiree, Anton Ego, Auguste Gusteau, Collette Tatou, Alfredo Linguini, Horst, Lalo, Larousse, Pompidou, Renata Linguini, Mustafa the Waiter, Talon Labarthe, Git, Ambrister Minion, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Aracuan Bird, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Pete, Peg, P.J., Pistol, Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, The Phantom Blot, Zeke the Big Bad Wolf, Lil Wolf, Practical Pig, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Pluto, Donald Duck , Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Roxanne, Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey, Powerline, Sylvia Marpole, Tank, Bradley Uppercrust III, Beret Girl, Waffles, Chainsaw, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, June, Webby Vanderquack, Chip and Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Professor Owl, Clara Cluck, Humphrey the Bear, J. Audubon Woodlore, Willie the Giant, Willie the Whale, Lambert the Sheepish Lion, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Boy Thursday, Man Friday, Little Hiawatha, Johnny Fedora, Alice Bluebonnet, Casey, Little Toot, Henry Coy, Grace Martin, Teenagers, Joe, Jenny, Bumblebee, Bongo the Bear, Lulubelle, Lumpjaw, The Headless Horseman, Katrina Von Tussel, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Mole, Water Rat, Ichabod Crane, Brom Bones, Tilda, Ugly Duckling, Swans, Father Duck, Mother Duck, Ducks, Rooster, Hens, Doves, Lambs, Donkey, Ewes, Sow, Piglets, Calf, Foal, Geese, Horse, Cow, Bull, Pig, Ram, Chicks, Farmer, Wife, Elmer Elephant, Peculiar Penguins, King Midas, Goldie, Wise Little Hen, Peter Pig, Flowers, Trees, Red Riding Hood, Grandmother, Cock Robin, Jenny Wren, Black Bird, Cuckoo, Legs Sparrow, Judge Owl, Max Hare, Toby Tortoise, Ants, Grasshopper, Country Mouse, City Mouse, Frogs, Owls, Tuffy, Fluffy, Muffy, Rooster, Cat, Dog, Donkey, Fat Cat, Siamese Twin Gang, Gus Goose, Pedro the Plane, Pablo the Penguin, Gauchito, The Flying Burrito, Mike the Microphone, The Turtle Troubadour, The Censor Monkeys, Mrs. Turtle, Shelby Turtle, Toodles, Mayor McBeagle, Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, King Gator, Carface Carruthers, Anne Marie, Killer, Annabelle, David, Red the Cat, Sasha La Fleur, Aladar, Neera, Carnotaurs, Velociraptors, Baylene, Eema, Url, Kron, Bruton, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Si and Am The Siamese Cats, Pedro the Chihuahua, Dachsie the Dachshund, Boris the Wolfhound, Bull the Bulldog, Ami the Poodle, Yannis the Maltese, Abdul the Afghan Hound, Nolan the Labrador, Milan the Hollandse Herder, Donovan the Water Spaniel, Fleming the Malinois, Andras the Welsh Terrier, Boomer the Australian Terrier, Tan Dog, Greyhound, Spaniels, Toughy, Peg, Jock the Scottish Terrier, Trusty the Bloodhound, Buster, Reggie, Sparky, Francois, Scratchy, Mooch, Ruby, Aunt Sarah, The Rat, Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette, Danielle, Tony and Joe, The Policeman, James “Jim Dear” Brown, Elizabeth “Darling” Brown, Jim Jr., Mr. Busy, Al the Alligator, Hyena, Elephants, Lions, Giraffes, Apes, Rhino, Tiger, Zebra, Bears, Kangaroos, Hippo, Cheetah, Panda, Deer, Turtle, Penguins, Seal, Chameleon, Snake, Koala, Vulture, Flamingo, Polar Bear, Walrus, Gorilla, Fox, Camel, Toucan, Parrot, Ostrich, Monkeys, Tito the Chihuahua, Bill Sykes, Georgette, Oliver, Dodger, Einstein the Great Dane, Francis the Bulldog, Rita the Afghan Hound, Jenny Foxworth, Winston, Rutt and Tuke the Moose, Kenai, Koda, Tanana, Nita, Sitka, Denahi, Innoko, Atka, Tug, Grizz, Mountain Goats, Chipmunks, Hop Lo, the Chinese Mushrooms, Russian Thistles, Russian Orchids, Sunflower, Otika, other African Centaurs and Centaurettes, Chernabog, Creatures of Evil, Jack in the Box, The Firebird, Madame Upanova, the Ostriches, Hyacinth Hippo, the Hippos, Elephanchine, the Elephants, Ben Ali Gator, the Crocodiles, Yen Sid, The Spring Sprite, Yo Yo Flamingo, the Snooty Flamingoes, Lions, Hens and Roosters, Donkeys, Tortoises, Elephants, Kangaroos, Aquarium, Mules, Cuckoo Birds, Aviary, Other Animals, Fossils, Swans, Flying Humpback Whales, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Tylosaurus, Pteranodon, Dimetrodon, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, Compsognathus, Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Ankylosaurus, Iguanodon, Oviraptor, Archaeopteryx, Edmontosaurus, Plateosaurus, Placochelys, Plesiosaurus, Nothosaurus, Gryposaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ornithomimus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus, Hyperodapedon, Psittacosaurus, Dimorphodon, Chasmosaurus, Bacchus (Dionysus), Jackus, Melinda, Brudus, Centaurs, Centaurettes, Unicorns, Satyrs, Zeus, Vulcan (Hephaestus), Iris, Apollo (Helios), Morpheus (Nyx), Diana, Nymphs, Jobless Joe, Dewdrop Fairies, Duke the Builder, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Peter Pegasus, Father Pegasus, Mother Pegasus, Pegasi Siblings, Arab Goldfish, Flying John, Rachel, Killjoy Margaret, Nasty Nanny, Elk, Cherubs, Autumn Fairies, Summer Fairies, Snowflake Fairies, Brooms, Dancing Flowers, The Butterflies, The Bats, The Monks, Herons, The Little Matchgirl, Heimlich the Caterpillar, Tuck and Roll the Hungarian Pillbugs, Francis the Ladybug, Slim the Walking Stick, Rosie the Spider, Manny the Praying Mantis, Gypsy the Moth, Dim the Rhinoceros Beetle, P.T. Flea, Hopper, Molt, Thumper, the Grasshoppers, Flik, Atta, Dot, Ant Queen, Dr. Flora, Mr. Soil, Cornelius, Thorny, Aphie, The Bird, Rescue Aid Society, Jake the Kangaroo Mouse, Madame Medusa, Snoop, Brutus and Nero, Percival McLeach, Joanna the Goanna, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Cody, Penny, Orville and Wilbur the Albatrosses, Luke and Ellie Mae, Rufus the Cat, Evinrude the Dragonfly, Marahute, Frank the Lizard, Yegor, Nadia, Poopchev, Nat, I.Q., Scooter, Vincenzo “Vinny” Santorini, Gaetan “Mole” Moliere, Audrey Rocio Ramirez, Doctor Joshua “Strongbear” Sweet, Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Theia, Wilhemina Bertha Packard, Jebediah “Cookie” Farnsworth, King Kasem Nedakh, Preston B. Whitmore, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Lyle T. Rourke, Helga, Edgar Volgud, Boris, Natasha, Fearless Leader, Rocket J. “Rocky” Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Oski Bear, Sylvester Fox, Floral Fauna, Blackstone Crow, Dudley Do-Right, Nell Fenwick, Snidey Whiplash, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hadji, Dr. Benton Quest, “Race” Bannon, Jonny Quest, Bandit, Mammy Two-Shoes, Tom, Jerry, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke the Bulldog, Butch, Little Quacker, Toodles Galore, Robyn Starling, Aunt Pristine Figg, Mr. Lickboot, Dr. Applecheeks, Captain Kiddie, Frankie Da Flea, Puggsy, Joe Jitsu, Go-Go Gomez, Hemlock Holmes, Heap O’Calorie, Dick Tracy, Stanley “Grunkle Stan” Pines, Soos Ramirez, Abuelita, Sheriff Blubs, Deputy Darland, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Waddles the Pig, Bill Cipher, Old Man McGucket, Manly Dan Corduroy, Mariachi Owls, Rango, Beans, Priscilla, Tortoise John, Waffles, Wounded Bird, Ambrose, Roadkill the Armadillo, The Mole Family, Rock Eye the Toad, Rattlesnake Jake, Skids, Mudflap, Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Frenzy, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Shockwave, Cylas, Unicron, The Fallen, Magistrate, Inquisitor, Scientist, Gatekeeper, Jhiaxus, Scorponok, Apeface, Battletrap, Flywheels, Mindwipe, Misfire, Overkill, Pounce, Wingspan, Sixshot, Skullcruncher, Slugfest, Slugslinger, Snapdragon, Hung-Rrr, Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin, Blot, Cutthroat, Abominus, Triggerhappy, Weirdwolf, Bomb-Burst, Bugly, Carnivac, Darkwing, Doubledealer, Dreadwind, Fangry, Finback, Cindersaur, Flamefeather, Sparkstalker, Horri-Bull, Iguanus, Needlenose, Quake, Roadsnapper, Snaptrap, Nautilator, Overbite, Seawing, Skalor, Tentakil, Piranacon, Skullgrin, Snarler, Spinister, Beastbox, Squawktalk, Squawkbox, Squeezeplay, Submarauder, Crankcase, Ruckus, Windsweeper, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Sideswipe, Jetfire, Arcee, Chromia-1, Elita-1, Jolt, Wheelie, Brains, Sentinel Prime, Dino/Mirage, Primus, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, High Tide, Blurr, Salvage, Quickshadow, Nova Prime, Bluestreak, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Gears, Roadhauler, Hound, Huffer, Mirage (Ligier), Prowl, Sunstreaker, Teletraan I, Trailbreaker (Trailcutter), Wheeljack, Windcharger, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Carly Brooks-Spencer, William Lennox, Robert Epps, Seymour Simmons, Theodore Galloway, General Morshower, Charlotte Mearing, Cade Yeager, Harold Attinger, James Savoy, Joshua Joyce, Dylan Gould, The Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Cards, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Cheshire Cat, Alice, Dinah the Kitten, The White Rabbit, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, The Caterpillar, The Doorknob, Pat the Dodo, The Walrus, The Carpenter, The Oysters, The Flowers, The Dormouse, The Jabberwock, The Gryphon, The Mock Turtle, Mathilda, The Ducks, The Egg, The Lory, The Eaglet, The Mouse, The Lion, The Unicorn, The White Queen, The White Knight, The Horned King, Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch, Creeper, Cauldron Born, Soldiers, Hen Wen, Gurgi, Fflewddur Fflam, Taran, Eilonwy, Dallben, King Eidellig, Doli, Fair Folk, Cruella de Vil, Horace and Jasper Badun, Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Patch, Penny, Freckles, Whizzer, Dipstick, Two-Tone, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Dearly, Henry Dearly-Radcliffe, Nanny Cook, Colonel, Sergeant Tibbs, Captain, Truck Driver, Thunderbolt, Spot Chicken, Mooch, Tripod, Doug, Delilah, Dimitri, Dylan, Dolly, Dizzy, Dee-Dee, Dawkins, Diesel, Dante, Triple D, Delgado, DJ, Deepak, Da Vinci, Dorothy, Mr. Fuzzy, Scorch the Weasel, Lieutenant Pug, Ed Pig, Dumpling, Drake, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Foxy Loxy, Goosey Loosey, Fish Out of Water, Chicken Little, Abby “Ugly Duckling” Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Morkubine Porcupine, Mr. Woolensworth, Buck Cluck, Turkey Lurkey, Melvin, Tina, Kirby, Henny Penny, Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing, Announcer Fetchit, Long John Silver, Scroop, Captain Nathaniel Flint, Jim Hawkins, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, BEN, Morph, Sarah Hawkins, Leland Hawkins, Mr. Arrow, Billy Bones, Mr. Onyx, Admiral Evar, Turnbuckle, Owen Ried, Captain Grange, Vice Admiral J. Nelson, Jeff Memdall, Jeff Grets, Queen Illysa II, Goldtooth, Bayle, Frakes, Jimbo, Captain Black, Duke Fenras, Frasers, AUTO, GO-4, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Vn-Go, L-T, Pr-T, VAQ-M, Han-S, D-fib, BrL-A, BURN-E, WALL-A, Shelby Forthright, Captain B. McCrea, John and Mary, Hal the Cockroach, Ruber, Bladebeak, Kayley, Garrett, Eloise, Devon and Cornwall, Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Joseph Korso, Preed, Gune, Stith, The Drej, Shan Yu, Hayabusa, The Huns, Mushu, Cri-kee, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Chen, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandmother Fa, Fa Khan, Little Brother, The Ancestors, The Emperor, Chi Fu, Mei, Ting-Ting, Su, The Matchmaker, General Li, Michael “Goob/Bowler Hat Guy” Yagoobian, DOR-15, Wilbur Robinson, Franny Robinson, Uncle Gaston, Uncle Fritz, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Art, Cousin Tallulah, Dimitri, Spike, Cousin Laszlo, Uncle Joe, Aunt Billie, Grandma Lucille, Grandpa Bud, Lefty, Carl the Robot, Cornelius “Lewis” Robinson, Amos Slade, Chief, The Bear, Tod, Copper, Vixey, Wily, Talia, Widow Tweed, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Squeaks, Cash, Dixie, Waylon, Floyd, Granny Rose, Lyle, Winchell P. Bickerstaff, Professor Ratigan, Fidget the Bat, Felicia the Cat, Basil of Baker Street, Major Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby the Hound, Miss Kitty, Gantu, Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Agent Pleakley, Cobra Bubbles, Nani Pelekai, Mr. and Mrs. Pelekai, David Kawena, Moses Puloki, Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel, Grand Councilwoman, Dr. Habbitrale, Reuben, Angel, Gigi, Felix, Bonnie, Clyde, Sparky, Yin, Yang, Richter, Cannonball, Slushy, Kixx, Sploadyhead, Chopsuey, Experiment 627, Leroy, Mildred Pearl “Mertle” Edmonds, Mrs. Edmonds, Teresa, Elena, Yuki, Susanne Hegarty, Mrs. Lynne Hasagawa, Keoni Jameson, Victoria, Ice Cream Man, Yzma, Kronk, Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo, Bucky the Squirrel, Birdwell, Malina, William Cecil Clayton, Sabor, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Hector, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Tantor, Kerchak, Kala, Terk, Flynt, Mungo, Moyo, Lord and Lady Greystroke, Renard Dumont, Hugo, Hooft, Jabari, Hista, Queen La, Mabaya, Professor Samuel T. Philander, Lieutenant Colonel Jean Staquait, Tublat, Lady Waltham, Judge Doom, Smart A$$ (Guy), Stupid, Wheezy, Greasy, Psycho, Jessica Rabbit, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Eddie Valiant, Bongo, Lena Hyena, Bluto, Olive Oyl, Popeye, Swee Pea, J. Wellington Wimpy, Eugene the Jeep, Castor Oyl, Poopdeck Pappy, Ginger, Rocky Rhodes, Fowler, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Edwina, Nick, Fetcher, Mrs. Tweedy, Mr. Tweedy, Pitch Black the Boogeyman, Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, Cupcake, Stan “The Destroyer” Beals, Hova, Fugax, Zoc, Ant Queen, Kreela, Wasps, Lucas Nickle, Steve the Bully, Brer Bear, Brer Fox, Brer Rabbit, Brer Frog, Mr. Bluebird, Brer Wolf, Brer Raccoon, Molly Cottontail, Mrs. Possum, Brer Possum, Brer Buzzard, Brer Terrapin, Brer Weasel, Brer Owl, Forest Sheriff, Brer Camel, Brer Leopard, Brer Pig, Uncle Remus, Aunt Tempy, Johnny, Ginny Favers, Joe Favers, Jake Favers, Toby, Sally, John Sr., Miss Doshy, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Herbert Garrison, Jerome “Chef” McElroy, Bebe Stevens, Token Black, Towelie, Mr. Slave, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Windgust, Frostbite, Arlo, Henry, Ida, Buck, Libby, Forrest Woodbrush, Butch, Ramsey, Nash, Bubbha, Lurleane, Pervis, Earl, Spot, Cave Family, Governor John Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Ben, Lon, Percy the Pug, Meeko, Flit, Grandmother Willow, Thomas, Nakoma, Gargamel, Azrael, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Chef Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny Smurf, Sassette, Harmony Smurf, Painter Smurf, Poet Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Dreamy Smurf, Actor Smurf, Clockwork Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Miner Smurf, Architect Smurf, Reporter Smurf, Timber Smurf, Barber Smurf, Doctor Smurf, Johan, Peewit, Swiper the Fox, Benny the Bull, Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel, Boots the Monkey, Dora the Explorer, Mami Guilermo, Isabela, Papi, Perrito, Abuela, Map, Backpack, Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll, Pirate Piggies, Mariana the Mermaid, Fiesta Trio, The Snow Princess, Allie, Mei, N’Dari, Amelie, Vladimir, La Maestra Beatriz, La Maestra Musica, Wizzle, Diego, Alicia, Jaguar, Rescue Pack, Click, The Wicked Witch of the East, The Wicked Witch of the West, Flying Monkeys, Auntie Em, Uncle Henry, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion, Inga, Fighting Tree, Patchwork Girl, Hunk, Hickory, Zeke, Quox, Jack Pumpkinhead, Kalidahs, Mayor Munchkin, Boq, Lollipop Guild Munchkin, Victor Columbia Edison, Munchkins, Oscar Diggs the Wizard of Oz, Dorothy Gale, Hammer Head, Glinda the Good Witch, X. Pando, Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Hammer Bro., Iggy Koopa, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Zip Toad, Ukiki, Goomba, Wario, Waluigi, Queen Bee, X-Naut, Rosalina, Ninji, Virus, Shy Guy, O’Chunks, Freezie, Ackpow, Cheep Cheep, Professor E. Gadd, Jibberjay, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidina, Rouge the Bat, Marine the Raccoon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Chao, Big the Cat, Wave, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Omega, Jet, Storm, Chip, Emerl, Dr. Ivor “Eggman” Robotnik, Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, Yuna, Tifa Lockhart, Tidus, Cecil Harvey, Vincent Valentine, Ramza Beovle, Zidane Tribal, Aerith Gainsborough, Terra Branford, Cid Highwind, Kefka Palazzo, Auron, Vivi, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Peter Perfect, Sergeant Blast, Private Meekly, Lazy Luke, Blubber Bear, Clyde, Ring-A-Ding, Mac, Danny, Rug-Bug-Benny, Willy, Kirby, Red Max, Big Gruesome, Tiny Gruesome, Professor Pat Pending, Penelope Pitstop, Rock and Gravel Slag, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Greg Wiggle, Murray Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Phillip Wiggle, Sam Wiggle, Emma Wiggle, Simon Wiggle, Lachlan “Lachy” Wiggle, Brad Wiggle, Brett Wiggle, Ryan Wiggle, Caterina, Larissa, Lyn, Lucy, Adrien, Tamara, Franko, Chris, Henry the Octopus, Jacques the Shark, Joey the Crab, Catfish Brothers, Fishettes, Tom the Purple Trout, Underwater Big Band, Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, Raj, Imran, Penelope, Friendly Pirate Crew, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Rex the Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl Twisters, 22 Brontosauruses, Wags the Dog, The Wagettes, Zardo Zap, Officer Beaples, Adam the Ant, Mischief the Monkey, Spot the Dalmatian, Phil the Platypus, Zorick the Zebra, Mitten the Kitten, Bert the Wombat, Iggy, Ziggy, Frank, Flora Door, Bear, Ojo, Tutter the Mouse, Treelo the Lemur, Pip and Pop the Otters, Ray the Sun, Luna the Moon, Kipper the Dog, Pig, Arnold, Tiger, Jake, Mouse, Bleepers, Cornelius the Badger, Michelle the Badger, Russell the Hedgehog, Edgar the Mole, Abigail the Mouse, Penguin Waiters, Mary Poppins, Bert, Uncle Albert, Jane, Michael, Danny the Lamb, Elliott the Dragon, King Leonidas, Secretary Bird, Bear, Mr. Codfish, Baby Weems, The Reluctant Dragon, The Boy, Sir Giles the Dragon Slayer, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Benson, Pops the Lollipop, Skips, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret Smith, Eileen Roberts, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, CatDog, Winslow T. Dogfellow, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster, Uncle Drew Pickles, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Howard DeVille, Charles “Chazz” Finster, Randall Carmichael, Lucy Carmichael, Lulu Pickles, Kira Watanabe-Finster, Taffy, Ren, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Dalmatian, Shaven Yak, Arnold Shortman, Helga G. Patakai, Gerald Martin Johanssen, Eugene Horowitz, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Virginia Wolfe, Mr. Bighead, Norbert Foster Beaver, Daggett Doofus Beaver, Queen Klasky Csuspo, Tim, Moby, Cassie, Rita, Annie, Bob the Lab Rat, Fender, Rodney Copperbottom, Herb and Lydia Copperbottom, Cappy, Ratchet, Madame Gasket, Bigweld, Piper, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Aunt Fanny, Wonderbot, Gunk, Tim the Gate Guard, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy the Penguin, Andy the Panda, Knothead and Splinter, Winnie Woodpecker, Buzz Buzzard, Wally Walrus, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Fatso, Stinky, Stretch, Wendy the Good Little Witch, Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost, Hot Stuff the Little Devil, Cheese, Bloo, Mac, Frances Foster, Wilt, Mr. “Funny Bunny” Herriman, Coco, Eduardo, Madame Foster, Ivan, Uncle Pockets, Berry, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Samson the Lion, Ryan the Lion Cub, Larry the Snake, Nigel the Koala, Kazar the Wildebeest, Blag the Wildebeest, Stan and Carmine the Alligators, Cloak and Camo the Chameleons, Colin the Hyrax, Dung Beetles, Eze the Hippopotamus, Duke the Kangaroo, Fergus the Flamingo, Penguins, Turtle, Elephant, Gazelle, Rhinos, Monkeys, Zebra, Bison, Peacock, Black Bear, Tiger, Camel, Llama, Alpaca, Ostrich, Emu, Kangaroo, Lemur, Wallaby, Alligator, Fox, Tortoise, Mountain Goat, Bighorn Sheep, Iguana, Gecko, Parakeet, Cockatoo, Macaw, Parakeet, Cockatiel, Deer, Rainbow Fish, Starfish, Blue Fish, Octopus, Other Fish, Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Rolley, Lofty, Travis, Spud, Pilchard, Bird, Brobee, Foofa, Toodee, Muno, Plex, DJ Lance Rock, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Vicky, Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner, Foop, Dark Laser, Mark Chang, Tootie, Denzel Crocker, Chloe Carmichael, A.J., Sparky, Chester McBadbat, Jorgen Von Strangle, Trixie Tang, Catman, The Crimson Chin, Chip Skylark, Mr. Bickles, Juandissimo Magnifico, Garfield, Odie, Arlene, Nermal, Jon Arbuckle, Lyman, Dr. Elizabeth “Liz” Wilson, Mice, Binky the Clown, Orson Pig, Wade Duck, Roy Rooster, Bo and Lanolin, Booker and Sheldon, Blue, Cody, Chuck, Jodie, The Bull, The Weasel, Marmaduke, Carlos, Mazie, Giuseppe, Raisin, Jezebel, Bosco, Thunder and Lightning, Chupadogra (Buster), Slick, Droopy, Screwy Squirrel, Wolfie, Red, Butch, George and Junior, Blackie the Cat, Southern Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snooper, Blabber, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, The Brain, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Officer Dibble, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Blue, Magenta, Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, Tickety Tock the Clock, Periwinkle the Cat, Green Puppy, Orange Kitten, Purple Kangaroo, Slippery Soap, Side Table Drawer, Steve, Joe, Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Belly Bag, Festro, Dingle, Slog, Gweelok, Fart, Giselle, Edward, Robert Philip, Morgan Philip, Nathaniel, Nancy Tremaine, Pip, Queen Narissa, Geri, Tinny, Luxo Jr., Luxo Sr., Luxo Ball, Andre, Wally B., Red the Unicycle, Lumpy the Clown, Billy the Baby, Gumbo the Elephant, Flip n Beth the Caterpillar, Ace the Plane, Clocky, Spot the Collapsible Dog, Zoo Train, Chrome Dome, Ralleye Car, Fire Hydrant, Helicopter Sheep, Toypot, Frodo, Bouncy the Basketball, Eben’s Car, Les, RenderMan, Knick, Sunny Florida, Sunny Palm Springs, Sunny Jamaica, Surf Death Valley, Sunny Egypt, Sunny Israel, Sunny Miami, Sunny Atlantis, Baby Blue Birds, Goofy Blue Bird, Lamb, Jackalope, Bass, Treble, Tippy, Stu, Mr. B, Presto, Alec Azam, Gus the Cloud, Peck the Stork, Day, Night, Bambino, Blue Umbrella, Red Umbrella, Uku, Lele, Sanjay, Piper, Lou, J.J., Bao, Jack Skellington, Sally Finklestein, Algol, Dr. Finklestein, Zero, Mr. Hyde, Mayor of Halloween Town, Behemoth the Zombie, Clown with the Tearaway Face, Melting Man, Harlequin Demon, Helgamine the Tall Witch, Zeldaborne the Short Witch, Bats, Black Cat, Gatekeeper Raven, Ned the Corpse Dad, Bertha the Corpse Mom, Ethan the Corpse Kid, Undersea Gal, The Monster Under the Bed, The Monster Who Lives Under the Stairs, Mummy Boy, The Vampire Brothers, Ghosts, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Coraline Jones, The Cat, Mel Jones, Charlie Jones, Wyborn “Wybie” Lovat, Miss April Spink, Miss Miriam Forcible, Sergei Alexander “Mr. Bobo” Bobinksy, Mrs. Lovat, Beldam/The Other Mother, The Other Father, The Other Wybie, The Other Miss Spink, The Other Miss Forcible, The Other Mr. Bobinsky, The Ghost Children, Victor Van Dort, Emily, Victoria Everglot, Lord Barkis Bittern, Pastor Galswells, William Van Dort, Nell Van Dort, Finis Everglot, Maudeline Everglot, Elder Gutknecht, Bonejangles, Maggot, Black Widow Spider, Mayhew, Paul the Head Waiter, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Courtney Babcock, Mitch Downe, Alvin, Agatha Prenderghast the Witch’s Ghost, Judge Hopkins, Perry Babcock, Sandra Babcock, Mr. Prenderghast, Grandma Babcock, Salma, Victor, Sparky, Edward, Susan, Elsa Van Helsing, Persephone, Toshiaki, Robert Nassor, Weird Girl, Bob, Mr. Ryzkruski, Mr. Whiskers, Mr. Burgemeister, Eggs, Winifred “Winnie” Portley-Rind, Fish, The Boxtrolls, Archibald Penelope Snatcher, Lord Portley-Rind, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, Mr. Trubshaw, Ferdinand the Bull, El Primero the Matador, Lupe the Goat, Valiente, Guapo, Angus, Bones, Maquina, Paco the Sheepdog, Una the Hedgehog, Dos the Hedgehog, Cuatro the Hedgehog, Peter, Sasha the Bird, Sonya the Duck, Ivan the Cat, Grandfather, Misha the Hunter, Yasha the Hunter, Vladimir the Hunter, Wolf, Pecos Bill, Sluefoot Sue, Widowmaker, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Blue Ox, John Henry, Windwagon Smith, Moana, Maui, Kaile’a, Gramma Tala, Tui and Sina, Heihei the Rooster, Pua the Pig, Te Fiti, Tamatoa the Giant Crab, The Kakamora, Te Ka, Buster Moon, Eddie Noodleman, Ms. Crawley, Rosita, Mike, Ash, Meena, Johnny, Gunter, Norman, Marcus, Lance, Nana Noodleman, Judith, The Bear Trio, Meena’s Grandfather, Becky, Nancy, Tim Templeton, Theodore Templeton The Boss Baby, Mr. Templeton, Mrs. Templeton, Francis E. Francis, Eugene Francis, Big Boss Baby, Staci, Jimbo, The Triplets, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, White Shadow, Skidmark, Burn, Guy Gagne, Tito Lopez, Shellcrusher, Poppy, Branch, King Peppy, Biggie, DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille, Cooper, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Creek, Fuzzbert, King Gristle Jr., Bridget, Chef, Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Trevor, Jacquimo, Mrs. Toad, Grundel, Berkley Beetle, Mrs. Fieldmouse, Mr. Mole, Hero the Dog, Mother, Duck, Goat, Bull, Hens, King Colbert, Queen Tabitha, Mary Katherine “MK” Bomba, Professor Radcliffe Bomba, Susan Bomba, Ozzie, Nod, Ronin, Queen Tara, Finn, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Bufo, Marigold Girl, Marigold Woman, Mandrake, Dagda, Gary Supernova, Scorch Supernova, Kira Supernova, Kip Supernova, Gabby Babblebrook, Doc, Thurman, Io, Lena Thackleman, General Shanker Saunderson, The Iron Giant, Hogarth Hughes, Annie Hughes, Mr. Hughes, Dean McCoppin, Kent Mansley, General Shannon Rogard, Danny, Sawyer, Tillie the Hippo, Cranston the Goat, T.W. the Turtle, Frances the Fish, Woolie the Elephant, Pudge the Penguin, Flanigan, Darla Dimple, Max, L.B. Mammoth, Miguel Rivera, Hector, Abuelita Elena, Mama Coco, Papa Enrique, Mama Luisa, Primo Abel, Prima Rosa, Mama Imelda, Papa Julio, Tio Oscar, Tio Felipe, Tia Rosita, Tia Victoria, Ernesto De La Cruz, Chicharron, Dante, Pepita, Wallace, Gromit, Feathers McGraw, Preston the Bulldog, Lady Campanulla Tottingham, Lord Victor Quatermaine, Fluffles, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy, Shirley, Bitzer, The Farmer, Pidsley, The Naughty Pigs, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Fox, Ash Fox, Kristofferson Silverfox, Kylie Sven Opossum, Clive Badger, Rat, Weasel, Boggis, Bonce, Bean, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, Digger, Eglantine, Kludd/Metalbeak, Nyra, Arthur Claus, Steven Claus, Malcolm Claus, GrandClaus, Margaret Claus, Byrony Shelfey the Elf, E.B., Carlos the Chick. The Pirate Captain, Polly, The Pirate With Gout, Albino Pirate, Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens, Sinbad the Sailor, Marina, Proteus, Kale, Rat, Jed, Luca, Jin, Li, Spike, Eris, Spirit, Rain, Esperanza, The Eagle, The Cougar, Little Creek, The Colonel, The Herd, Lucky Prescott, Abigail Stone, Boomerang, Pru Granger, Chica Linda, Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Tzel Kan, Chief Tannabok, Hotep and Huy, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Air Conditioner, TV, Rob McGroarty, Elmo St. Peters, Chris, Mish Mash, Hanging Lamp, Tandy, Plugsy, The Pagemaster, Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Balto, Jenna, Boris Goosinov, Muk and Luk, Steele, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Dixie, Sylvie, Rosy, Aniu, Aleu, Kodiak, Muru, Nava, Niju, Sumac, Nuk, Luk, Duke, Dusty, Kirby, Ralph, Stella, Osmosis “Ozzy” Jones, Drixenol “Driff” Koldreliff, Thrax, Mayor Phlegmming, Leah Estrogen, Brendan, Aisling, Abbot Cellach, Brother Aidan, Pangur-Ban, The Northmen, Crom Cruach, Rover Dangerfield, Daisy, Raffles, Eddie, Count, Connie, Champ, Mugsy, Chorus Dogs, Cow, Horse, Rooster, Cat, Barn Owl, Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Elsa the Pteranodon, Dweeb the Parasaurolophus, Woog the Triceratops, Louie, Cecilia Nuthatch, Vorb, Red Puckett, Granny Puckett, Kirk Kirkendall the Woodsman, Wolf W. Wolf, Twitchy the Squirrel, Nicky Flippers, Japeth the Goat, Boingo the Bunny, Ella, Rick, The Wizard, Mambo, Munk, Prince Humperdink, Dwarves, Amigos, Frieda, Stepsisters, Trolls, Doogal, Brian the Snail, Dylan the Rabbit, Ermintrude the Cow, Florence, Zeebedee, Train, Soldier Sam, Zeebad, Valiant, Nurse Victoria, Bugsy, Toughwood, Tailfeather, Lofty, Charles De Girl, Rollo, Yankee Irving, Screwie the Baseball, Darlin the Baseball Bat, Stanley Irving, Emily Irving, Marti Brewster, Lefty Maginnis, Ham, Luna, Titan, Comet, Houston, Igor, Eva, Scamper, Brain, Despereaux, Roscuro, Princess Pea, Andre the Chef, Boldo the Soup Genie, King Phillip, Queen Rosemary, Botticelli, Furlough, Lester, Antoinette, Merlot, Miggery Sow, Gregory the Jailer, Lem, Neera, Eckle, Skiff, Mr. and Mrs. Korplog, General Grawl, Captain Charles “Chuck” Baker, Professor Kipple, Gnomeo, Juliet, Benny, Nanette the Frog, Lady Blueberry, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Paris, The Goons, Shroom, Fawn, Featherstone the Flamingo, Mavis Dracula, Jonathan “Johnny” Loughran, Dennis Dracula-Loughran, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, Werewolf Kids, Blobby, Martha Dracula, Vlad, Aunt Lydia, Mike Loughran, Linda Loughran, Bela the Vampire Bat, Manolo Luiz Sanchez, Maria Gabriela Posada, Joaquin Emilo Mondragon Jr., Chuy, Carlos Sanchez, Anita Sanchez, Pablo and Pepe Rodriguez, General Posada, Chakal, Chato, Joao, Sasha, Sanjay, Jane, Goth Kid, La Muerte, The Candlemaker, Carmen Sanchez, Luis Sanchez, Jorge Sanchez, Carmelo Sanchez, Adelita and Scardelita, Xibalba, Norm, Elizabeth, Quinn, Maria, Chase, Stan, Grandfather, Forebear, Louis, The Lemmings, Socrates the Seagull, Jim Caribou, Mickey Caribou, Killer Whales, Olympia Brightley, Vera Brightley, Mr. Greene, Gene Meh, Jailbreak, Hi-Five, Smiler, Mel and Mary Meh, Poop, Alex, Addie, Akiko Glitter, Hero Boy, Conductor, Hobo, Know-It-All, DJ Walters, Chowder, Jenny Bennett, Horace Nebbercracker, Milo, Gribble, Wingnut, Ki, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Booker T. Bookworm, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, La La, Po, Noo-Noo, Humbah, Jingbah, Jumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Zumbah, Caillou, Rosie, Boris, Doris, Gilbert, Rexy, Teddy, Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. Hinkle, Leo, Clementine, Sarah, Miss Martin, Jason and Jeffrey, Xavier Miguel, Emma, Andre, Sonya, Billy, Claire, Derek, Julie, Jim, Andy, Luan, Shang, Jonah, Ms. Shelley, Arthur Read, Buster, DW Read, Sue Ellen Armstrong, Muffy Crosswires, Francine Ferensky, Binky Barnes, Mr. Ratburn, Rattles, Brain Powers, Prunella Deegan, Fern Walters, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Emily Elizabeth Howard, T-Bone, Cleo, Jetta, Horace and Violet Bleakman, Charley, Cleo, Moe Doodle, Rooney Doodle, Dee Dee Doodle, Bus Driver Bob, Mudge the Cat, Mazz, Audio Murphy, Dog, Frog, Duck, Ant, Sheep, Bear, Linny, Tuck, Ming Ming, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Ron, Natalie, Simeon, Sara, Binyah Binyah, Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Austin, Zooter, Ellyvan, Bungo, Crocker, Taxicrab, Beetlebugs, Bobby, Toadhog, Lance, Dozer, Miss Jolly, Hippobus, Carla, Special Agent Oso, Special Agent Wolfie, Special Agent Dotty, Whyatt Beanstalk, Pig, Red, Princess Pea, Woofster, Bard the Green Dragon, Vincent Van Goat, Jane the Monkey, Lizzy the Tiger, Isaac the Lion, Ladybug, Bach the Rabbit, Mozart the Koala, Neptune the Turtle, Beethoven the Giraffe, Einstein the Caterpillar, Bluebird, Pavlov the Dog, Rudy the Reindeer, Webster the Sun, Einstein the Star, Vivaldi the Duck, MacDonald the Cow, Monet the Zebra, Quacker the Duck, Galileo the Joey and his mother, Neighton the Horse, Cat, Evan the Elephant, Baabra the Sheep, Roy the Rooster, Wordsworth the Parrot, Oinky the Pig, Stella the Cat, Madeline Pluto, Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark, Brad Boller, Mia Mettais, Maddison Long, Brandon Calbart, Sierra Clark, Macrae Long, Gabrielle Margas, Dakota Snyder, Dylan Snyder, Julie Aigner Clark, Bill Clark, Victor Pluto, Karen Lang-Pluto, Raymond Mazon, Tara Mazon, Dale Boller, Susan Boller, Jeffrey Mettais, Doris Mettais, Joseph Long, Christina Long, Fernando Calbart, Ellen Calbart, Michael Margas, Laura Margas, Jason Snyder, Amanda Snyder, Markie Scholz, Leo, Annie, June, Quincy, Rocket, Blue Jet, Sid the Science Kid, May, Gerald, Gabriela Cordova, Miss Susie, Little Bear, Father Bear, Mother Bear, Emily, Duck, Owl, Cat, Hen, Franklin the Turtle, Harriet Turtle, Mr. Turtle, Mrs. Turtle, Aunt Turtle, Lucy Turtle, Granny Turtle, Great Aunt Harriet, Samantha Turtle, Bear, Snail, Beaver, Goose, Rabbit, Fox, Skunk, Badger, Otter, Moose, Mr. Owl, Mr. Mole, Max, Ruby, Grandma Bunny, Louise, Mr. and Mrs. Bunny, Baby Huffington, Maggie, The Ferocious Beast, Hamilton the Pig, Arnold, Ralphie, Keisha, Phoebe, Carlos, Tim, Mrs. Frizzle, Liz, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky the Helicopter, Big Jake, Brenda Blue, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, Paco the Parrot, Abuela Elena, Rosa Santos, Santiago Santos, Maggie, Chrissy, Andy, Theo, Alberto “Tito” Chavez, Senor Felipe, Lucy, Georgina the Giraffe, Nelson the Elephant, Tickles and Giggles the Monkeys, Boris the Bear, Molly the Hippopotamus, Audrey the Ostrich, Zed the Zebra, Toby the Turtle, Miss Spider, Holley, Bounce, Pansy and Snowdrop, Squint, Spinner, Shimmer, Dragon, Wiggle, Oswald the Octopus, Weenie the Dog, Henry the Penguin, Daisy the Flower, Johnny the Snowman, Egbert and Leo, Madame Butterfly and Katrina, Miffy, Snuffy the Dog, Barbara and Boris Bear, Poppy and Grunty Pig, Pinky Dinky Doo, Tyler Dinky Doo, Mr. Guinea Pig, Jack, Mary, Mel, Kai Lan, Ye Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, Ho Ho, Mr. Sun, Moose A. Moose, Zee D. Bird, Face, Piper O’Possum, Connie the Cow, Charlie, Lola, Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip, Fran, JoJo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo the Clown, Trina Rose Tightrope, Croaky Ann Frogini, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Frieda the Foot, Inka, Angus, Dave, Rich, Smitty, Scott, Warehouse Mouse, Becky “Wordgirl” Botsford, Captain Huggy Face, Eureeka, Magellan the Dragon, Batly the Bat, Bogge, Quagmire, Mr. Knack, Emma, Cooey, Webster, Olie Polie, Zowlie Polie, Spot the Dog, Mrs. Polina Polie, Mr. Percy Polie, Pappy Polie, Billy Bevel, Shane, David, Snook the Sloth, Burdette the Quetzal, Smooch and Winslow, Wartz the Tree Frog, Bob the Southern Tamandua, Lionel, Leona, Cleo, Theo, Robbie Rotten, Sportacus, Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, Frank and Buster, Piggley Winks, Dannan O’Mallard, Fernando Toro, Molly Winks, Wiley and Shirley the Sheep, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Frred, L.O., Bluz, Ink, Bunnies, Handy Manny, Kelly, Mr. Lopart, Felipe, Turner, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Rusty, Flicker, Johnny, Ginger, Basil, Root, Lilly, Ooh, Aah, Clay, Zidgel, Fidgel, Midgel, Kevin, Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Granny Pig, Grandpa Pig, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit, Richard Rabbit, Emily Elephant, Madame Gazelle, Candy Cat, Pedro Pony, Danny Dog, Freddy Fox, Kylie Kangaroo, Zoe Zebra, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes, Fireman Sam, Norman Price, Penny Morris, Elvis Cridlington, Strawberry Shortcake, Raspberry Torte, Orange Blossom, Plum Pudding, Lemon Meringue, Pupcake, Custard, Boober Fraggle, Gobo Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Doozer, Junior Gorg, Ma Gorg, Pa Gorg, Sprocket, Doc, Marjorie the Trash Heap, Gunge, Philo, Cantus the Minstrel, Convincing John, Fred Rogers, King Friday XIII, Queen Sara Saturday, Prince Wednesday, Prince Tuesday, Daniel Tiger, Dad Tiger, Mom Tiger, Margaret Tiger, Grandpere Tiger, O the Owl, X the Owl, Miss Elaina, Music Man Stan, Lady Elaine Fairchilde, Cornflake S. Pecially, Katerina Kittycat, Henrietta Pussycat, Mr. McFeely, Teacher Harriet Elizabeth Cow, The Frogg Family, The Platypus Family, Donkey Hodie, H.J. Elephant III, Fifi Forget Me Not, Buttercup, Daisy, Milli, Geo, Bot, Bubble Puppy, Deena, Molly, Mr. Grouper, Gil, Oona, Nonny, Goby, Curious George, Ted the Man in the Yellow Hat, Hundley, Doorman, Charkie, Betsy, Steve, Chef Pisghetti, Gnocchi, Compass, Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Strudel, Rebound, Patches, Cupcake, Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Howler, Whopper, Martha, Helen Lorraine, Carolina, T.D. Kennelly, Alice Boxwood, Truman Oatley, Franny Fantootsie, Fred the Nature Cat, Hal the Dog, Squeeks the Mouse, Daisy the Bunny, Maisy, Tallulah the Chick, Cyril the Squirrel, Eddie the Elephant, Charley the Crocodile, Vee, Hodge, Olwin, Toot, Hoot, Emery, Action Chugger, Koko, Calley, Wilson, Brewster, Piper, Dunbar, Skylar, Daley, Paley, Zephie, Harrison, Irving, Old Puffer Pete, Speedy, Frostini, Tyne, Fletch, Zach, Chatsworth, Hanzo, Cormac, Skipper Stu, Russ, Harry, Hamish, Jackman, Asher, Mtambo, Decka, Dottie “Doc” McStuffins, Stuffy the Dragon, Lambie the Lamb, Hallie the Hippo, Sofia the First, Clover, Robin, Mia, Whatnaught, Princess Amber, Prince James, Cedric the Sorcerer, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Elena of Avalor, Chancellor Esteban, Francisco Flores, Luisa Flores, Princess Isabel, Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva, Gabe Nunez, Armando Gutierrez, Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, Toby the Cactus, Ella Cowbelle, Priscilla Skunk, Uncle Bun, Sparky, Tio Tortuga, Lion, Elephant, Monkey, Hippo, Monkey 2, Monkey 3, Tickbird, Tortoise, Iguana, Postman Pat Clifton, Sarah Clifton, Julian Clifton, Jess the Cat, Mrs. Goggins, George Lancaster, Julia Pottage, Katy and Tom, Peter Fogg, Mr. Pringle, Charlie, Dr. Sylvia Gilbertson, Sara Gilbertson, Lucy Selby, PC Selby, Miss Hubbard, Alf Thompson, Bill Thompson, Dorothy Thompson, Ted Glen, Sam Waldron, Reverend Timms, Granny Dryden, Major Forbes, Rainbow Brite, Twink, Starlite, Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O’Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, Shy Violet, Murky Dismal, Lurky Dismal, Mrs. Dismal, The Dark Princess, Count Blogg, Sergeant Zombo, Stormy, Moonglow, Tickled Pink, Krys, Orin, On-X, Wajah, Plock, Brian, Letterman, The Blond Haired Cartoon Man, The Blue Beetle, Captain Kangaroo, Mister Green Jeans, Dancing Bear, Mr. Moose, Bunny Rabbit, Grandfather Clock, Carol, Paula, Mr. Do-Bee, Granny Cat, Kimble, Up-Up, Shari Lewis, Lamb Chop, Hush Puppy, Charlie Horse, Andy Pandy, Looby Loo, Teddy, Noddy, Big Ears, Mr. Plod, Catboy (Connor), Owlette (Amaya), Gekko (Greg), Maya the Bee, Barry, Willy, Casandra, Lara the Ladybug, Flip, Calimero, Priscilla, Sarah Phillips, James Hiller, Henri LeFevre, Moses, Tom Phillips, Mrs. Phillips, Bill, Interplanet Janet, Lucky Seven Sampson, Schoolhouse Rocky, Naughty Number Nine, Conjunction Junction Chef, Mr. Morton, Hugo the Duck, Toby the Dog, Riley, Spike, Fizz, Hank, Peri, Ms. Julie, Gus, Bill Glover Jr., Bill Glover Sr., Brenda Glover, April Glover, Bobby Glover, Alice the Great, Elephant, Buddy, Tiny, Don, Shiny, Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon, Mr. Conductor, Bula, Zeeter, Multo, Wiggy and Wigg, Gorga, Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Professor Inkling, Dr. Shellington, Tweak, Dashi, Tunip, Aviva Corcovado, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Jimmy Z, Koki, Donita Donata, Gaston Gourmand, Zach Varmitech, Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula, Sleepy Bird, Baby Bird, Oruga, Pulpo, Blaze, Stripes, Zeg, Pickle, Crusher, Darington, Starla, A.J., Gabby, Peg, Cat, Ramone, Pig, 100 Chickens, LeVar Burton, Miss Viola Swamp, Miss Nelson, Dolores, Duncan, Stellaluna, Pip, Flitter, Flap, Tony, Vivian, Sagwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Baba Wim Bao Miao, Mama Shao Fun Miao, Fu Fu the Bat, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Honey Bear, Gramps Bear, Gran Bear, Cousin Freddy Bear, Lizzy Bruin, Stacy, Millie, “Too Tall” Grizzly, Skuzz, Smirk, Milton Chubb, Teacher Bob, Mayor Horace J. Honeypot, Professor Actual Factual, Farmer Ben, Raffish Ralph Ripoff, Weasel McGreed, Loonette, Molly, B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan, The Rat in a Hat, Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakiye, Jody Silver, Sizzle, Nuzzle, Poppy, Jemima, Humpty, Little Ted, Big Ted, Mama Mirabelle, Timothy, Yoko, Charles, Lilly, Frank Twins, Doris, Fritz, Claude, Grace, Juanita, Mrs. Jenkins, Ruff Ruffman, Dot and Dash, Dee and Del, Pernell, Pete, Penny, Pianissimo, P-Pet, Pierre, Priscilla, Petunia, Paco, Paula, Peggy, Paganini, Pinky, Polly, Perry, Peabo, Pat, Theodore Tugboat, Emily Tugboat, Foduck Tugboat, Hank Tugboat, George Tugboat, The Dispatcher, Rebecca, Carla, Sigrid, Digby, Guysborough, Owen the Oil Rig, Oliver the Vast, Cabot, Stanley Griff, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Mark Griff, Lionel Griff, Joyce Griff, Lester Goldberg, Marci and Mimi, Jane, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie Snootie, Bootsie Snootie, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Peep, Chirp, Quack, Paz the Penguin, Big Penguin, Pappy, Pig, Dog, Rabbit, Wilbur the Calf, Dasha the Duck, Ray the Rooster, Libby the Lamb, Meteor T. Rover, Bigfoot, Junkboy, Ponytail, Jose, Little Tow, Sinker, Amby, Hip Hop Harry, Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, Foo, B.B. Jammies, Todd, Sophie, Benny the Dog, Mitzi the Cat, Pickle, Officer Becky, Vark the Alien, Judy the Alien, Kenny the Shark, Katarina “Kat” Cassidy, Karl Cassidy, Grace Cassidy, Peter Cassidy, Wishbone, Tubb the Frog, Terence the Crocodile, Finbar the Shark, Winona the Whale, Reg the Robot, Amelia the Submarine, Sploshy the Starfish, Pingu, Pinga, Mother Penguin, Father Penguin, Grandfather Penguin, Pingo, Robby the Seal, Alex, Zoe, G’Bubu the Gorilla, Iggy the Iguana, Swift, Penny, Brody, Rod, Twist, Kiki, Shout, Marina, Sarah, Duck, Boj, Mimi, Pops, Geeta Nibblit, Gavin Bleat, Denzil Woof, Mia Twitch, Llama Llama, Mama Llama, Nelly Gnu, Luna Giraffe, Gilroy Goat, Zelda Zebra, Euclid Sheep, Marinette “Ladybug” Dupain-Cheng, Adrien “Cat Noir” Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Alya “Rena Rouge” Cesaire, Mylene Haprele, Le Chien Kim, Gabriel “Hawk Moth”Agreste, Tikki, Plagg, Chloe Bourgeois, Julekka Couffaine, Rose Lavillant, Jett, Donnie, Dizzy, Paul, Bello, Jerome, Mira, Grand Albert, Masha, Bear, Squirrel, Hare, Goat, Hedgehogs, She Bear, Panda, Whiskers n Stripes, Luna, Jupiter, Clyde the Ferret, Kip the Wallaby, Lulu the Panda, Bailey the Elephant, Franny the Cheetah, Monty, Jimmy Jones, Jeanie, Gran, Stan, Violet, Simon, Gaspard, Eva, Andre, Lou, Ferdinand, Mamado, Irene, Arthur, Milou, Elvis, Cleo Graves, Drac Shadows, Frankie Mash, Katya Spelling, Lobo Howling, Zoe Walker, Chip, Potato, Mia, Yuko, Mo, Kuki, Raynor, Onchao, Kyara, Sinette, HR Puffnstuff, Witchiepoo, Dr. Blinky, Freddy the Flute, Cling, Clang, Judy the Frog, Pee Wee Herman, Jambi, Miss Yvonne, King of Cartoons, Tito, Cowboy Curtis, Chairry, Conky 2000, Cowntess, Dirty Dog, Cool Cat, Chicky Baby, Magic Screen, Globey, Randy, Pterri, Floory, Fish A, Fish B, Mr. Window, Mr. Kite, Chandelier, Mr. Knucklehead, Singing Flowers, Baby Sinclair, Earl Sinclair, Frances Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Pink Ranger, Black Ranger, Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Lord Zedd, Badtemaru, Charmy Kitty, Chibimaru, Chi Chai Monchan, Chococat, Cinnamaroll, Deery Lou, Pinki Lili, Dokidoki Yummy Chums, Hello Kitty, Keroppi, Kuririn, Kuromi, Landry, Kiki, Lala, Pannapitta, Minna No Tabo, Monkichi, My Melody, Pandapple, Pekkie, Pochacco, Purin, Pink No Corisu, Shinkansen, Spottie Dottie, Baletusa, Primausa, Shirousa, Kirousa, Sweet Coron, Tenorikuma, Usanaha, Nyago, Tuxedo Sam, Robowan, Hoshinowaguma, Pippo, Patapapeppy, Picke Bicke, Patty and Jimmy, Kyupi, Kishkashta, Bennie Boekwurm, Sarel Seemonster, Karel Kraii, Bytjie, Meend die Eend, Die Kouse, Wielie Walie, Spin, Bobby Bushbaby, Sunny Honeypossum, Uncle Balzack, Francisco Flamingo, Cecil the Circle, Suzie the Square, Traci the Triangle, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Goddard, Hugh Neutron, Judy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Betty Quinlan, King Ooblar, Eliza Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Marianne Thornberry, Darwin the Monkey, Donnie Thornberry, Tyler, Sophie, Henry, June, Luan Loud, Leni Loud, Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud, Clyde Loud, Luna Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud, Lana Loud, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Samantha “Sam” Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray/Ghost Hunter Valerie, Jack Fenton, Maddy Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Vlad Plasimus, Skulker, Invader Zim, Gir, Gaz, Dib Membrana, Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy Walter Higgenbottom, Ben Higgenbottom, Hilary Higgenbottom, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Penny Lefcowitz, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason the Conjurer, Yo, Oswald “The Oz” Harmounian, Boogregard "Boog" Shlizetti, Leonard “Lenny” Flynn Boyle, Hank Muffin, Lupe, Janitor Russ Poopatine, Mrs. Harmounian, Scrivener Elf, The Dollarnator, Sigmund the Sorcerer, Man Arctica, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, Herbert “The Chief” Dumbrowski, Tammy, Peg Puppy, Veminious Snaptrap, The Chameleon, Bird Brain, Quacky the Duck, The Sharing Moose, Dexter, Dee Dee, Dad, Mom, Mandark, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mojo Gogo, Gangreen Gang, Him, Cow, Chicken, Red Guy, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Chowder, Mung Daal, Schnitzel, Panini, Flapjack, Captain Knuckles, Bubbie, Johnny Test, Hugh Test, Dukey the Dog, Mary and Susan Test, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Fall-Apart Rabbit, Jitters A. Dog, Fawn Deer, Marsupiliami, Norman, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Goliath, Elisa Maza, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angelina, Hudson, Bronx, Demona, David Xanatos, Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi, Tummi, Sunni, Cubbi, Gusto, Sir Gawain, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Theodore Japser “T.J.” Deitweiler, Gretchen Grundler, Gus Griswald, Cornelius Fillmore, Ingrid the Third, Vallejo, Joseph Anza, Danny O’Farrell, Karen Thesma, Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Leonard Helperman, Mr. Jolly, Pretty Boy, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, Bebe Proud, Cece Proud, Penny Proud, Sugar Mama Proud, Puff the Dog, Pepper Ann Pearson, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Margaret Rose “Moose” Pearson, Lydia Pearson, Milo, Bea Goldfishberg, Oscar, Jocktopus, Clamantha, Shellsea, Albert Glass, Coach Salmons, Mr. Baldwin, Mr. Mussels, Piranhica, Jumbo Shrimp, Steve Jackson, Koi, Principal Stickler, Clarence “Kick” Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Brad Buttowski, Honey Buttowski, Harold Buttowski, Brianna Buttowski, Kendall Perkins, Wade, Magnus Magnuson, Helga Magnuson, Mrs. Chicarelli, Mr. Vickle, Dexter “Freakazoid” Douglas, Douglas Douglas, Debbie Douglas, Duncan Douglas, Sgt. Mike Cosgrove, Stepahnie “Steff”, Expendable Lad, Fan Boy, Emmitt Nervend, Lobe, Longhorn, Armondo Guiterriez, Cave Guy, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Chief Quimby, Dr. Claw, M.A.D. Cat, Gumball Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Anais Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear, Ice Bear, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Lazlo, Ami, Yumi, Mandy, Billy, Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Robotboy, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Robot Jones, Izzy, Trent, Cody, Heather, Justin, Owen, Noah, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Chris, Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Noah Nixon, Dr. Rebecca “Doc” Holiday, White Knight, Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Breach, Skalamander, Circe, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Huckleberry Hound, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Daddy and Augie Doggie, Punkin Puss, Mushmouse, Atom Ant, Shag Rugg, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Peter Potamus, So So the Monkey, Touche Turtle, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm Bamm Rubble, Dino, The Great Gazoo, Baby Puss, Mr. Slate, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot Maid, Allstar, Casey, Daffney, Dimmy, Dr. Galeo, Junior, Governor Wetworth, Tooter, Occy, Mr. Magoo, McBarker, Chinaman Charlie, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Spike, Belle, Andy, Olaf, Marbles, The Little Red-Headed Girl, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Scroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Shermy, Violet, Frieda, Eudora, Pig Pen, Franklin, Woodstock, Bill, Oliver, Harriett, Conrad, Roy, Wilson, Raymond, Felix the Cat, Inky, Winky, Rock, Flub, Pointdexter, Tic, Tac, Toe, Kitty, The Professor, Lady Amalthea the Unicorn, Schmendrick the Magician, Molly Grue, Prince Lir, King Haggard, The Pink Panther, The Inspector, Ant, Aardvark, Toro, Pancho, Misterjaw, Catfish, The Little Man, Crazylegs Crane, Inspector Jacques Clouseau, Mrs. Yvette Berenger, Chief Inspector Charles Dreyfus, Cato Fong, Gilbert Ponton, Grape Ape, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Hong Kong Phooey, Magilla Gorilla, Winsome Witch, Ruff, Reddy, Fluid Man, Multi Man, Coil Man, Frankenstein Jr., Pixie and Dixie, Birdman, Mighty Mightor, Space Ghost, Zorak, Blip, Bubi Bear, Square Bear, Hair Bear, Dynomutt, Blue Falcon, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop a Long Coyote, Fleegle, Snorky, Bingo, Drooper, Mr. Jinks, Speed Buggy, Zandor, Tara, Dorno, Zok, Igloo, Tundro, Gloop and Gleep, Sneezly Seal, Breezly Bruin, Lippy Lion, Hardy Har Har, Mildew Wolf, Lambsy, Bristle Hound, Inch Eye Private Eye, Precious Pupp, Goober, Ted, Gilly, Gina, Nancy Chan, Wheelie, Shazzan, Mumbly, Larry, Dottie, D.D., Pepper, Wimper, Woofer, Sheriff Lester Bagley, Betty Boop, Koko the Clown, Bimbo the Dog, Baby Huey, Herman the Mouse, Katnip the Cat, Mighty Mouse, Heckle and Jeckle, Quacula, Little Audrey, Little Lulu, Deputy Dawg, Muskie Muskrat, Vincent Van Gopher, Possible Possum, Moley Mole, Ty Coon, Pig Newton, The Sheriff, Mrs. Deputy, George of the Jungle, Ursula, Magnolia, Ape, Shep the Elephant, Dr. Scott, Witch Doctor, Tooky Tooky Bird, Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones, Reggie Mantle, Sabrina Spellman, Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alan M. Mayberry, Alexandra Cabot, Alexander Cabot III, Speed Racer, Pops Racer, Mom Racer, Spritle Racer, Racer X, Chim-Chim the Chimpanzee, Trixie, Inspector Roguko, Kurio Mifune, Sparky, Alice Boyle, Harry Boyle, Irma Boyle, Chet Boyle, Jamie Boyle, Salus the Dog, Elmo the Dog, Skip Gilroy, April Stewart, Augie Anderson, Jonathan Wellngton “Mudsy” Muddlemore, Boo the Cat, Fat Albert, Dumb Donald, Bucky, Russell, Weird Harold, Bill, Rudy, Mushmouth, Rhubarb, Puttypuss, Stutz, Mussellmutt, Ding Dog, Madame X, Danger Mouse, Penfold, He-Man, She-Ra, Skeletor, The Sorceress, Jem, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford, Kimber Benton, Carmen “Raya” Alonso, Mr. T, Jaga, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Wilykit and Wilykat, Snarf, Tomax and Xamot, Matt “Hunter/Cowboy” Trakker, Scott Traker, T-Bob, Bruce “Magic” Sato, Alex “Megabyte” Sector, Dusty “Powderkeg” Hayes, Gloria Baker, Brad “Chopper” Turner, Hondo “Striker” MacLean, Buddie “Clutch” Hawks, Calhoun Burns, Jacques “Trailblazer” LeFleur, Julio “Doc” Lopez, Ace “Falcon” Riker, Boris “The Czar” Bushkin, “Chief” Nevada Rushmore, Ali “Lightning” Bombay, Miles “Wolf” Mayhem, Sly “Wrecker” Rax, Cliff “Blaster” Dagger, Vanessa Warfield, Bruno “Mad Dog” Sheppard, Nash “Goon” Gory, Lester “The Lizard” Sludge, Floyd “Birdman” Malloy, Maximus “Maxie” Mayhem, Yes-Man, The Tick, Captain Planet, Wheeler, Linka, Ma-Ti, Gi, Kwame, Uncle Chan, Jackie Chan, Hoppity Hooper, Waldo P. Wigglesworth, Fillmore the Bear, Crusader Rabbit, Ragland T. “Rags” Tiger, Scratch, Colonel Bleep, Winky Dink, Underdog, Sweet Polly Purebred, Simon Bar Sinister, Fleabag the Dog, Spiffy the Cat, Heathcliff the Cat, Sonya the Cat, Riff-Raff, Hector, Wordsworth, Mungo, Cleo, Tyg the Tiger, Pammy the Panda, Digger the Mole, Rick the Raccoon, Bogey the Orangutan, Teddy Ruxpin, Newton Gimmick, Grubby, Wooly What’s-It, Fobs, Leota, Prince Arin, Princess Aruzia, Tweeg, Bounders, Grunge, Mudblup, Gutang, Eek the Cat, Sharky the Sharkdog, Annabelle the Cat, Mom, J.B., Wendy Elizabeth, Elmo the Elk, Bill, Scooter, Doc Tari, Bo Diddley Squat, Day Z, General Galapagos, Klutter, Fangface, Fangpuss, Fangs, Baby Fangs, Pugssy, Kim, Biff, Chance “T-Bone” Furlong, Jake “Razor” Clawson, Callie Briggs, Dark Kat, Dan, Chris, Elise, Gumby, Pokey the Horse, Prickle, Goo, Minga, G and J the Blockheads, Professor Kapp, Tara, Thinbuckle, Fatbuckle, NoBuckle, Davey Hansen, Goliath the Dog, Sally Hansen, Elaine Hansen, John Hansen, Gordon “ALF” Shumway, Bob Shumway, Flo Shumway, Curtis Shumway, Augie Shumway, Rhonda, Skip, Rick Fusterman, Sergeant Staff, Colonel Cantfayl, Slimer, Egon Spendler, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Smoke, Tex, Little Black Sambo, Private Snafu, Beavis, Butthead, Daria Morgendorffer, Hank Hill, Peggy Hill, Bobby Hill, Luanne Platter, Dale Gribble, Joseph Gribble, Nancy Gribble, Bill Dauterive, Jeffrey Boomhauer, Cotton Hill, Didi Hill, John Redcorn, Connie Souphanousinphone, Kahn Souphanousinphone, Minh Souphanousinphone, Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Steve Smith, Hayley Smith, Roger, Klaus Heissler, Duckman, Bernice, Ajax, Gecko, Charles, Mambo, Grand-Ma-Ma, Cornfed, Robot Chicken, The Nerd, Carl Brutananadilewski, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Amy Wong, Bender, Calculon, Dr. Zoidberg, Elazar, Phillip T. Fry, Guenter, Hermes, Igner, Joey Mousepad, Kif Kroker, Leela, Carol Miller, Nibbler, Omincronian, Professor Farnsworth, QT McWhiskers, Roberto, Scruffy, Tinny Tim, Officer URL, Vyolet, Dr. Ogden Wernstrom, Xanthor, Yivo, Zapp Brannigan, Jay Sherman, Ardeth, Duke Phillips, Doris, Franklin Sherman, Eleanor Sherman, Shackleford, Jeremy Hawke, Vlada, Margo Sherman, Marty Sherman, Alice Tompkins, Penny Tompkins, Glenn Martin, Jackie Martin, Conor Martin, Courtney Martin, Bon Wa-Fo (Wendy Park), Canine, Brendon Small, Melissa Robbins, Jason Penopolis, Captain Hazel “Hank” Murphy, Dr. Quentin Q. Quinn, Jodene Sparks, Derek “Stormy” Waters, Marco Rodrigo Diaz de Vivar Gabriel Garcia Marquez, Debbie “White Debbie” DuPree, Hesh Hepplewhite, Debbie “Black Debbie” Allison Love, Dr. Ilad Virjay, Dolphin Boy, Sharko, Dr. Katz, Ben Katz, Laura, Stanley, Julie, Sterling Archer, Mr. Archer, Malory Archer, Lana Kane, Woodhouse, Barry Dylan, Babou, Conway Stern, Dr. Algernop Krieger, Ray Gillette, Cheryl Tunt, Ramon Limon, Burt Reynolds, Wee- Baby Seamus McGoon, Cecil Tunt, Slater, Virtual Girlfriend, Abbiejean Kane Archer, Boris, Rodney, Lucas Troy, Kazak, Pam Poovey, Nikolai Jakov, Brett Bunsen, Cyril Figgis, Katya Kazanova, Trinette McGoon, Veronica Dean, Bilbo, Lana Kane, Milton, Len Trexler, Rip Riley, Ron Cadillac, Frank, Carl, Barry, Troy, Brenda, Sally, Roberta, Karem Abdul Lavash, Sammy Bagel Jr., Teresa Del Taco Jr., Firewater, Mr. Grits, Twink, Juice (Dou*he), Darren, Honey Mustard, Potato, Baby Carrots, Gum, The Druggie, Holli Would, Lonette, Nails the Spider, Frank Harris, Ash Ketchum, Brock Harrison, Misty Waterflower, Arcanine, Blaziken, Charizard, Diglett, Electrode, Froakie, Gyrados, Ho-Oh, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Kyogre, Lucario, Mewto, Ninetails, Onyx, Pikachu, Quilava, Rayquaza, Snorlax,Tyranitar, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Wartortle, Xerneas, Yvetal, Zapdos, Bulbasaur, Mudkip, Squirtle, Togepi, Zygarde, Jessie, James, Meowth, The Storyteller, Dog, The Greek Storyteller, The Griffin, The Heartless Giant, The Troll, The Pond Sprite, Skeletons, Devils, The Thought Lion, Jen Gelfling, Kira Gelfling, The uRu (The Mystics), UrSu the Master, Urlm the Healer, UrSol the Chanter, UrZah the Ritual Guardian, UrTih the Alchemist, UrNol the Herbalist, UrAmaj the Cook, UrAc the Scribe, UrYod the Numerologist, UrUtt the Weaver, The Skeksis, SkekSo the Emperor, SkekUng the Garthim Master/General/New Emperor, SkekSil the Chamberlain, SkekTek the Scientist, SkekAyuk the Gourmand, SkekEkt the Ornamentalist, SkekNa the Slave Master, SkekNok the Ritual Master/High Priest, SkekOk the Scroll Keeper, SkekShod the Treasurer, Garthim, The UrSeks, Aughra, Fizzgig, Podlings (Pod People), Sarah Williams, Toby Williams, Jareth the Goblin King, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, The Worm, The Wise Man, The Four Guards, The Door Knockers, The Fireys (Fire Gang), The Junk Lady, The Goblin Corps, Herbie the Love Bug, Tron, Sam Flynn, Quorra, Kevin Flynn, Rinzler, CLU, Black Guard, Sark, Master Control Program, Captain Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Weatherby Swann, Cutler Beckett, James Norrington, Joshamee Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti, Tia Dalma, Ghost Host, Coffin Man, Corridor of Doors, Madame Leota, Emily the Beating Heart Bride, Constance Hatchaway, Hatbox Ghost, The Hitchhiking Ghosts, Singing Busts, Caretaker, Dog, Little Leota, Master Gracey the Aging Man, Chandu the Tiger Cub, Harrison Hightower, Shiriki Utundu, Lord Mystic, Albert the Monkey, Figment, Dreamfinder, Louie the Trumpeter Swan, Serena, Cob, Pen, Sam Beaver, Boy and Bear, Max, Moishe, Bernard, Tzippy, Aaron, Emile, Bruno, Goat Boy, Red-Stripey, Ira, Sea Monster, Rosie, Kathy, Alligator, Pierre, Johnny, “Chicken Soup”, Mickey, Bakers, Ida, Lion, Dog, Blackbird, Bumble Ardy, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Mixed Up Chameleon, The Grouchy Ladybug, Panda Bear, Brown Bear, Red Bird, Yellow Duck, Blue Horse, Green Frog, Purple Cat, White Dog, Gold Fish, Mister Seahorse, Hermit Crab, Rubber Ducks, Gorilla, The Very Lonely Firefly, Moon, The Very Busy Spider, Walter the Baker, Polar Bear, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Foolish Tortoise, The Greedy Python, The Very Clumsy Click Beetle, Kangaroo, Sloth, Cow, Chickens, Sheep, Pig, Chicks, Duck, Horses, Mice, Donkey, Turkey, Bunny, Barnyard Dog, Cat, Frog, Bull, Rooster, Goat, Dogs, Rhinoceroses, Elephant, Hippo, Lion, Bear, Gorilla, Zookeeper, Armadillo, Giraffe, Lion, Hyena, Mouse, Elephant, Bronty the Dinosaur, Sylvester the Donkey, Abel the Mouse, Dr. De Soto, Pete, George and Martha, Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Mr. Fumble, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Hilda Hippo, Olivia, Ian, William, Mom, Dad, Spot, Sam, Sally, Susie, Grandpa, Grandma, Helen the Hippo, Tom the Crocodile, Steve the Monkey, Mrs. Bear, Billy the Bear, Mr. Kangaroo, Leo the Lion, Sidney the Snake, Clare the Turtle, Cybil the Cat, The Gruffalo, The Mouse, The Squirrel, The Owl, The Fox, The Gruffalo’s Child, The Snake, The Squirrel, Peter Rabbit, Cotton Tail, Mopsy, Mrs. Tiggy Winkle, Jemima Puddle Duck, Hunca Munca, Mrs. Rabbit, Mr. MacGregor, Squirrel Nutkin, George Shrinks, Harold Shrinks Jr., Harold Shrinks, Perdita Shrinks, Corduroy the Bear, Lisa, Paddington Bear, The Little Engine that Could, The Pigeon, Knuffle Bunny, Trixie, Elephant, Piggie, Mouse, Oliver, Cat, Dog, Pig, Moose, The Peddler, Monkeys, Tommy the Tugboat, Roger the Racer, Terry the Taxi, Billy the Bulldozer, Farmer Brown, Bob, Cows, Hens, Duck, Mule, Cat, Pigs, Dog, Sheep, Strega Nona, Big Anthony, Harold, Leo the Tiger Cub, Frances Badger, Albert Badger, Gloria Badger, Mother Badger, Father Badger, The Runaway Bunny, Mama Bunny, Hush and Brush the Kittens, The Fur Family, Cow, Calf, Sheep, Geese, Goats, Donkey, Horses, Black Cat, Tomcat, Dog, Puppies, Rooster, Hens, Bantam Rooster, Bantam Hen, Pigs, Scarecrow, Pigeon, Field Mice, Joseph, Cow, Horse, Goose, Hens, Turkey, Rooster, Cat, Dog, Mouse, Baby, Big Brother, William, Crictor the Boa Constrictor, Miss Bodot, Elmer the Elephant, Frederick the Mouse, Babar the Elephant, Gerald the Giraffe, Silly Sally, Ned Buttercup, Pig, Dog, Sheep, Loon, Fly Guy, Buzz Boy, Fly Girl, Pete the Cat, Aa, Bb, Cc, Dd, Ee, Ff, Gg, Hh, Ii, Jj, Kk, Ll, Mm, Nn, Oo, Pp, Qq, Rr, Ss, Tt, Uu, Vv, Ww, Xx, Yy, Zz, Mr. Mallard, Mrs. Mallard, Jack, Kack, Lack, Mack, Nack, Ouack, Pack, Quack, Chester, Chrysanthemum, Julius, Lilly, Owen, Penny, Sheila Rae, Wemberly, Wendell, Kitten, Billy Miller, Bailey the Bunny, Owl, Pig, Puppy, Bear, Rabbit, Little White Rabbit, Birds, Circle Dogs, Elephants, Curtis the Mailman, Billy, Bo, Grandpa, Tiny the Bluegill, Herb the Bluegill, Leonard the Bluegill, Ralph the Praying Mantis, Cow, Goldie the Finch, Alice the Robin, Herman the Sparrow, Old Bear, Bird, Dog, Fox, Squirrel, The Giving Tree, The Boy, Runny Babbit, Toe Jurtle, Skertie Gunk, Rirty Dat, Dungry Hog, Snerry Jake, Unicorn, Bloath, Sarah Cynthia Sylvia Stout, The Glump, The Bloath, The Skinny Zippity, The Flying Vestoon,The Terrible Feezus, The Galloping Griss, The Wild Gazite, The Long Necked Preposterous, The Quick-Digesting Gink, The Bibely, The Gletcher, The Gumplegutch, The Zrbangdraldnk, The Slithergadee, The Flustering Phant, The One Legged Zant, The Gru, The Bald-Top Droan, The Gheli, Giraffe, Lafcadio the Lion, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Brave, Mr. Busy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Cheerful, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Clever, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Funny, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumble, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Mean, Mr. Messy, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rush, Mr. Silly, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Slow, Mr. Small, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Snow, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tall, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Worry, Mr. Wrong, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Wise, Little Critter, Madeline Fogg, Anne, Chloe, Danielle, Ellie, Janine, Lulu, Monique, Nicole, Nona, Sylvie, Yvette, Alexander, Anthony, Nick, Mom, Paul, Stinky the Garbage Truck, Dirty the Bulldozer, Smart School Bus, Tough Pickup Truck, Brave Fire Truck, Fast Car, Fast Freight Train, Mighty the Tugboat, Cool Zamboni Machine, Bad T. Rex, Good Brontosaurus, Fluffy the Classroom Guinea Pig, Tarnegolet, Chatul, Kukit, Snai, Adon Achbar, Lemale, Arnevet, Tzipora, Chazir, Caspion, Leviathan, Tamnun, Karish, Shalach, Shmulik Kipod, Eliezer, Elisheva, Avigail, Kelev, Miaow, Achbar, Ha Mefuzar Mikfar Azar, Pluto, Tzfardea, Dag, Parpar, Arye, Para, Sus, Dubon Lolo, Tzav, Anan, Ruthi, Ori, Ron, Sigalit, Alon, Mitzy, Pil, Ofir, Babe, Fly, Rex, Ferdinand, Duchess, Mice, Horse, Cow, Rooster, Maa, The Old Ewe, Livestock, Mr. Hoggett, Mrs. Hoggett, Lassie, Old Yeller, Chloe, Papi, Delgado, Stripes the Zebra, Tucker, Franny the Goat, Reggie the Rooster, Goose the Pelican, Andi, Bruce, Nim Rusoe, Selkie the Sea Lion, Fred the Bearded Dragon, Chica the Sea Turtle, Galileo the Pelican, Hazel, Fizel, Bigwig, Gomez Addams, Morticia Addams, Pugsley Addams, Wednesday Addams, Uncle Fester, Grandmama, Lurch, Cousin Itt, Thing, Zorro, Pinkalicious Pinkerton, Peter Pinkerton, Tojo, Shanti, Ravi, Colorabi the Owl, Frick, Frack, Mr. Ling, Waa-Waa the Monkey, Bozo the Clown, Miss Stacey, Kyle, Rachel, Dan, Jack, Annie, Justin Moon, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Ms. Brown, Sugar Bear, Count Chocula, Sonny the Cocoa Bird, Cornelius Rooster, Snap, Crackle, Pop, Chip the Wolf, Sunny, King Ayummayumma, Boo Berry, Cap’n Crunch, Dig’Em Frog, Eeet, Ern, Frankenberry, Sir Grapefellow, Buzz Bee, Ice Cream Jones, Jean LaFoote, King Vitamin, L.C. Leprechaun, Mr. Mini-Wheat, Newton Owl, Office Krumm, Quisp, Trix Rabbit, Toucan Sam, Tony the Tiger, Undercover Bears, Baron Von Redberry, Wendell, Extreme Crème Taste Oreo O’s, Yummy Mummy, Zuco Bear, Kool- Aid Man, Geico Gecko, Pillsbury Doughboy, Charlie Tuna, Chester Cheetah, Mr. Peanut, The Noid, Jolly Green Giant, Vlasic Stork, Mr. Clean, The Energizer Bunny, Grimace, Ronald McDonald, Chuck E. Cheese, Geoffrey the Giraffe, Joe Camel, Smokey the Bear, AFLAC Duck, Twinkie the Kid, Frito Bandito, Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Q-Bert, Coily, Ugg, Sam, Slick, M. Bison, Neff, Kano the Cyborg, Cyril the Zombie, Yuni Berth, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Tapper, Beard Papa, Red the Red Bird, Jay the Blue Bird, Jake the Blue Bird, Jim the Blue Bird, Chuck the Yellow Bird, Bomb the Black Bird, Matilda the White Bird, Hal the Boomerang Bird, Terence the Big Brother Bird, Bubbles the Orange Bird, Silver the Silver Bird, Stella the Pink Bird, Poppy, Luca, Willow, Dahlia, Gale, Ice Bird, Mighty Eagle, King Pig Smooth Cheeks, King Leonard Mudbeard, Helmeted Corporal Pig, Moustached Foreman Pig, Chef Pig, Minion Pigs, Ross the Freckled Pig, Hamsome Pig, Hambo, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna, Coco Bandicoot, Fake Crash, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Elementals, Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortez, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nefarious Trophy, Nina Cortex, Madame Amberly, Lab Assistant, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo, Ami, Isabella, Liz, Megumi, Rusty Walrus, Pasadena O’Possum, Chick and Stew, The Viscount, Yaya Panda, Nitros Oxide, Victor and Moritz The Evil Twins, Evil Crash, N. Trance, Emperor Velo XXVII, Krunk, Nash, Norm, Geary, Zem and Zam, Papu Papu, Polar, Pura, Baby T, Penta Penguin, Ebenezer Von Clutch, Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, Dr. Nefarious, Puff the Magic Dragon, Jackie Paper, Bert the Turtle, Willy Wonka, Oompa Loompas, James Henry Trotter, Mr. and Mrs. Trotter, Aunt Sponge, Aunt Spiker, Centipede, Old Green Grasshopper, Earthworm, Ladybug, Miss Spider, Glowworm, Silkworm, Gandalf, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gangee, Aragorn, Sauron, Gollum (Smeagol), Shelob, Ebenezer Scrooge, Doctor Emmett Brown, Marty McFly, Jennifer Parker, Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly, Biff Tannen, The Libyans, Moai, Maria Von Trapp, Jenny Curran, Forrest Gump, Don Vito Corleone, E.T., Indiana Jones, Great White Shark, T. Rex, Holly Golightly, Mr. Yunioshi, Mammy, Rhett Butler, Scarlett O’Hara, Richard Parker, HAL 9000, Navi, Katniss Everdeen, The Merovingian/Frenchman, Kevin McAllister, Harry, Marv, Del Spooner, Sherlock Holmes, Danny Zuko, Sandy Olsson, Reverend Shaw Moore, Jack Malik, Ed Sheeran, Owen Suskind, Temple Grandin, Morgan Spurlock, Safe Side Superchick, Bob Jones, Gail Jones, Glenn Holland, Gil Pender, Tilikulum, Will Salas, Michael Oher, Leigh Anne Tuohy, Rich, Marcus, Vincent Freeman, Irene, Megaladon, Atticus Finch, Lennie Small, Holden Caulfield, Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway, Charlie Gordon, Algernon, Hester Prynne, Abigail Williams, Mary Warren, Tituba, Odysseus, Sirens, Helen of Troy, David Copperfield, Oliver Twist, Uncle Tom, Injun Joe, Tom Sawyer, Becky Thatcher, Huckleberry Finn, Jim, Billie Jo, April Hall, Melanie Ross, Marshall Ross, Elizabeth Chung, Toby Alvillar, Ken Kamata, Michael “Ponyboy” Curtis, Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston, Patrick “Sodapop” Curtis, Sheri “Cherry” Valance, Tom Meeker, Sam Meeker, Peterskin ”Piggy”, Jack, Arthur Lewis, Norma Lewis, Jimmy Valentine, Harrison Bergeron, Sanger Rainford, Whitney, The Raven, Black Beauty, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, Old Major, Napoleon, Snowball, Squealer, Pigs, Boxer the Horse, Benjamin the Donkey, Mollie the Horse, Clover the Horse, Muriel the Goat, Geese, Hens, Ducks, Sheep, Cows, Jessie Bluebell, Puppies, Cat, Moses the Raven, Mr. Frederick, Mr. Jones, Mr. Pilkington, William Robinson, Elizabeth Robinson, Fritz Robinson, Ernest Robinson, Jack Robinson, Franz Robinson, Jenny Emily Montrose, Turk, Juno, Nip the Monkey, Fangs the Jackal, Cow, Donkey, Goats, Sheep, Ram, Pig, Chickens, Ducks, Geese, Pigeons, Art Spiegelman, Vladek Spiegelman, Mala Spiegelman, Anja Spiegelman, Francoise Mouly, Moby-Dick, Captain Ahab, Captain Nemo, Hassan, Amir, Adam Pelko, Marcelo Sandoval, Shylock, Chuck Cunningham, Arthur “Fonzie” Fonzarelli, Richie Cunningham, Archie Bunker, Edith Bunker, Gloria Stivic, Michael “Meathead” Stivic, George Jefferson, Maude, Mr. Bean, Sabine, Adrian Monk, Dr. Morris Lancaster, Sharona Fleming, Benji Fleming, Leland Stottlemeyer (Ted Levine), Fraidy Cop, Natalie Teeger, Karen Stottlemeyer, Linda Fusco, Marci Maven, Frank Nunn the Six-Fingered Man, Trudy Monk, Lieutenant Randy Disher, Charles Kroger, Jack Monk, Ambrose Monk, Sheldon Cooper, Newman, Arthur Ewing, Musical Mice, Dr. Spock, Captain James Kirk, Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, Leonard “Bones” McCoy, Pavel Chekov, Hikari Sulu, Nyota Uhura, Tribbles, Ilia, Valeris, Jean Luc-Picard, Q, Tasha Yar, William Riker, Geordi La Forge, Worf, Data, Benjamin Sisko, Zefram Cochrane, Elim Garak, Quark the Ferengi, Odo, Jonathan Archer, Xindi-Reptillian, Kathryn Janeway, Neelix, Tyrion Lannister, Gilligan, Jonas Grumby the Skipper, Mr. Ed, Tonto, Laura Ingalls Wilder, Anders Du Plessis, The Mouse King, Tevye the Milkman, Javert, Annie, Sandy, Oliver “Daddy” Warbucks, Mrs. Hannigan, Punjab, Corny Collins, Tracy Turnblad, Edna Turnblad, Penny Pingleton, Link Larkin, Amber Von Tussle, Velma Von Tussle, Seaweed J. Stubbs, Inez Stubbs, Motormouth Maybelle, Mr. Pinky, Maxwell Edison, PC 31, Sid Flowers, Cliff Walker, Joan, Teacher, Victims, Rose, Valerie, Harry Cantor, Nat Nerd, Windy Winston, Foul Phil, Messy Tessie, Valerie Vomit, Greaser Greg, Ali Gator, Alex DeLarge, Hannibal Lecter, Freddy Krueger, The Grim Reaper, Count Dracula, Frankenstein’s Monster, The Invisible Man, The Wolf Man, The Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Mummy, The Phantom of the Opera, The Kraken, King Kong, Godzilla, Jack Torrence, Norman Bates, Robby the Robot, Flying Brains, The First Doctor, The Second Doctor, The Third Doctor, The Fourth Doctor, The Fifth Doctor, The Sixth Doctor, The Seventh Doctor, The Eighth Doctor, The Ninth Doctor, The Tenth Doctor, The Eleventh Doctor, The Twelfth Doctor, Daleks, Robot Monster, Dr. Miles J. Bennell, Metaluna Monster, Triffids, The Man from Planet X, A. Mitchell Palmer, A.A. Milne, Aaron, Aaron Copland, Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Abigail Adams, Abigail Fillmore, Abraham, Abraham Lincoln, Ada Lovelace, Ada Yonath, Adam and Eve, Adam Smith, Adolf Hitler, Adlai Stevenson, Adrian IV, Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Brad Whitford, Joey Kramer, Tom Hamilton, Ray Tabano, Jimmy Crespo, Rick Dufay, Aeschylus, Aesop, Agatha Christie, Agrippina, Akbar, Al Capone, Al Jolson, Al Smith, Alan Civil, Alan Greenspan, Alan Turing, Alaric, Albert Einstein, Alexander Graham Bell, Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Scriabin, Alexander the Great, Alexander VI, Alexandre Dumas, Alice B. Toklas, Alicia Alonso, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred the Great, Allison Krauss, Alvilda, Amadeo Avogadro, Amelia Earhart, Andres Escobar, Andrew Carnegie, Andrew Clements, Andrew Jackson, Andrew Johnson, Andy Warhol, Andy Williams, Eric Burdon, Alan Price, Hilton Valentine, John Steel, Bryan "Chas" Chandler, Anna Freud, Anna Harrison, Anne Frank, Annie Oakley, Antler, Anton Chekov, Antonin Dvorak, Antonio Salieri, Antonio Vivaldi, Anton Van Leeuwenhoek, Anwar Sadat, Archimedes, Ariel Sharon, Arik Einstein, Aristophanes, Aristotle, Arnold Jacobs, Arnold Schoenberg, Art Shamsky, Art Tatum, Arthur Ashe, Arthur Conan Doyle, Arthur Miller, Arturo Toscanini, Asoka, Attila, Paul Dinletir, Carol Sovinski, Audrey Geisel, Auguste & Jacques Piccard, Auguste Rodin, Augustus, Aung Sang Suu Kyi, Aurangzeb, Avicenna, Avraham Chalfi, Avraham Twersky, Ayatollah Khomeni, B.B. King, Babe Didrikson Zaharias, Babe Ruth, Balaam, Barack Obama, Barbara Bush, Barbara McArthur, Barbara McClintock, The Barbarossa Brothers, Barry Manilow, Barry McGuire, Bartholomew Roberts, Baruch Spinoza, Bass Reeves, Brian Wilson, Dennis Wilson, Carl Wilson, Mike Love, Al Jardine, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, Stuart Sutcliffe, Pete Best, Beatrix Potter, Bedrich Smetana, Benedict Arnold, Benito De Soto, Benito Mussolini, Benjamin Franklin, Benjamin Harrison, Benjamin Netanyahu, Benny Goodman, Benni Amdursky, Bernie Sanders, Berry Gordy, Bess Truman, Betsy Ross, Betty Ford, Bill Clinton, Bill Evans, Bill Gates, Billy Dean, Billy Joel, Billy Wells, Bing Crosby, Gift of Gab, Chef Xcel, Black Bart, Black Sam Bellamy, Blackbeard, Bob Dylan, Bob Marley, Bobby Darin, Booker T. Washington, Boris Pasternak, Tom Scholz, Brad Delp, Sib Hashian, Tommy DeCarlo, Kimberley Dahme, Barry Goudreau, David Victor, Michael Sweet, Fran Cosmo, Fran Sheehan, Gary Pihl, Tracy Ferrie, Jim Masdea, Jeff Neal, William Smith, David Sikes, Anthony Cosmo, Doug Huffman, Anton Cosmo, Tom Hambridge, Anthony Citrinite, Tom Moonan, David Currier, Chris Rivas, Wayna Morris, Michael McCary, Shawn Stockman, Nathan Morris, Marc Nelson, Brandi Carlisle, Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm, Brigham Young, Bruce Lee, Bruce Springsteen, Buddha, Buddy Bobsen, Buddy Holly, Richie Furay, Bruce Palmer, Jim Messina, Dewey Martin, Jim Fielder, Ken Koblun, Cab Calloway, Cacho Tirao, Cain and Abel, Caligula, Camille Saint-Saens, Captain Kidd, Caravaggio, Carl Jung, Carl Perkins, Carl Sandburg, Carlo Buti, Richard Carpenter, Karen Carpenter, Caroline Harrison, Calvin Coolidge, Casey Jones, Cat Stevens, Catherine the Great, Cece Winans, Celia Cruz, Cesar Chavez, Chaim Nachman Bialik, Chaim Weizmann, Chana, Charles Darwin, Charles Dickens, Charles De Gaulle, Charles Guiteau, Charles Ives, Charles Lindbergh, Charles Manson, Charles Taze Russell, Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Parker, Charlotte & Emily Bronte, The Chazon Ish, Che Guevara, Cheech Marin, Tommy Chong, Chester Arthur, Chick Corea, Chien-Shiung Wu, Chris Hani, Christina Perri, Christopher Columbus, Chuck Berry, Chuck Jones, Liam Clancy, Paddy Clancy, Tom Clancy, Tommy Makem, Clara Barton, Clara Schumann, Clarence Darrow, Joe Strummer, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, Topper Headon, Terry Chimes, Keith Levene, Rob Harper, Pete Howard, Nick Sheppard, Vince White, Claude Debussy, Claude Monet, Cleopatra, Clint Eastwood, Cole Porter, Colette, Conajee Angria & His Sons, Confucius, Copernicus, Coretta Scott King, Cornelius Vanderbilt, Count Basie, Crazy Horse, John Fogerty, Tom Fogerty, Stu Cook, Doug Clifford, David Crosby, Stephen Stills, Graham Nash, Neil Young, D.W. Griffith, Dalai Lama, Dan Gutman, Dan Quayle, Daniel Boone, Dave Brubeck, David, David Ben Gurion, David Bowie, David Cameron, David Koresh, David Rockefeller, Davy Crockett, Deborah, Deng Xiaoping, Derek Jeter, Desmond Tutu, Dick Clark, Dick Cheney, Diego Rivera, Diego Velazquez, Dizzy Gillespie, Django Reinhardt, Djuna Barnes, Dmitri Shoshtakovich, Dolly Madison, Dolly Parton, Dominick Dunne, Jim Morrison, Ray Manzarek, Robby Krieger, John Densmore, Don Bluth, Don McClean, Don Shmuel Pallache, Donald Rumsfeld, Donald Trump, Donna Summer, Douglas Adams, Dr. Seuss, Dred Scott, Duke Ellington, Duke Kahanamoku, Dwight Eisenhower, Dylan Thomas, E.B. White, E. E. Cummings, Ed Sullivan, Ed McMahon, Edgar Allan Poe, Edgar Degas, Edith Piaf, Edith Roosevelt, Edith Wilson, Edvard Grieg, Edvard Munch, Edwin Hubble, Ehud Banai, Ehud Barak, Ella Fitzgerald, Ellen Arthur, Ellen Wilson, Eleanor of Aquitane, Eleanor Roosevelt, Jeff Lynne, Roy Wood, Richard Tandy, Bev Bevan, Kelly Groucutt, Rosie Vela, Milton McDonald, Mik Kaminski, Mike Stevens, Hugh McDowell, Louis Clark, Melvyn Gale, Mike Edwards, Gregg Bisonette, Neil Lockwood, Steve Woolam, Marc Mann, Mike de Albuquerque, Peggy Baldwin, Dave Morgan, Bill Hunt, Wilfred Gibson, Colin Walker, Matt Bissonette, Andy Craig, Sarah O’Brien, Martin Smith, Eliezer Ben Yehuda, Elie Wiesel, Eliza Johnson, Elizabeth Blackwell, Elizabeth Cady Stanton, Elizabeth Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor, Elizabeth Warren, Elton John, Elvis Presley, Emile Zola, Emiliano Zapata, Emily Dickinson, Emmeline Pankhurst, Emperor Hirohito, Enid Blyton, Ennio Morricone, Enrico Caruso, Enya, Eric Carle, Eric Clapton, Eric Harris, Dylan Klebold, Eric Melvin, Erik Satie, Ernest Hemingway, Ernest Shackleton, Eugene O’Neill, Eva Peron, Amy Lee, Ben Moody, David Hodges, Jen Majura, Terry Balsamo, Will Hunt, Rocky Gray, John LeCompt, Troy McLawhorn, Tim McCord, Will Boyd, Dave Eggar, Josh Freese, Francesco DiCosmo, Evel Knievel, Don Everly, Phil Everly, F. Scott Fitzgerald, F.W. De Klerck, Federico Fellini, Felix Mendelssohn, Ferdinand Magellan, Fidel Castro, Scott Anderson, James Black, Rick Jackett, Sean Anderson, Steve Molella, Rob Gommerman, Rich Beddoe, Michael Flanders, Donald Swann, Flo Hyman, Florence Harding, Florence Nightingale, Mick Jones, Ian McDonald, Lou Gramm, Dennis Elliott, Al Greenwood, Ed Gagliardi, Frances Cleveland, Frances Hodgson Burnett, Francisco Franco, Francis Scott Key, Frank Lloyd Wright, Frank Sinatra, Frank Zappa, Franklin Pierce, Franklin Roosevelt, Franz Joseph Haydn, Franz Kafka, Franz Liszt, Franz Schubert, Isaac Slade, Joe King, Ben Wysocki, Dave Welsh, Caleb Slade, Jimmy Stofer, Dan Lavery, Dan Battenhouse, Mike Ayars, Jeremy McCoy, Zach Johnson, Fred Astaire, Frederic Chopin, Frederick Douglass, Frida Kahlo, Friederich Nietzsche, Galileo, Gamal Nasser, Gandhi, Gene Autry, Gene Kelly, Gene Rodenberry, Gene Wilder, General Douglas MacArthur, General George Custer, General Sisera, Genghis Khan, George Bernard Shaw, George Bush, George Carlin, George Foreman, George Frederick Handel, George Gershwin, George Lucas, George Orwell, George W. Bush, George Washington, George Washington Carver, Georges Bizet, Georgia O’Keefe, Georgi Zhukov, Gerald Ford, Geronimo, Gertrude Stein, W.S. Gilbert & Arthur Sullivan, Ginger Rogers, Giuseppe Verdi, Gloria Steinem, Glen Miller, Golda Meir, Gonzalo Rubalcaba, Goya, Grace Coolidge, Grace Murray Hopper, Grace O’Malley, Graf Ferdinand von Zeppelin, Grandma Moses, Jerry Garcia, Bob Weir, Phil Lesh, Bill Kreutzmann, Mickey Hart, Ron “Pigpen” McKernan, Robert Hunter, John Perry Barlow, Tom Constanten, Keith Godchaux, Donna Jean Godchaux, Brent Mydland, Vince Welnick, Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, Tre Cool, John Kiffmeyer, Raj Punjabi, Sean Hughes, Jason White, Gregor Mendel, Grover Cleveland, Gustave Flaubert, Gustav Holst, Gustav Mahler, H.J. Heinz, Sha'anan Streett, Guy Mar, David Klemes, Moshe "Atraf" Asaraf, Yaya Cohen-Harounoff, Shlomi Alon, Shahar Mintz, Yaron Mohar, Meir Shalivo, Amir Ben Ami, Rafi Malkiel, Nir Mantzur, Hammurabi, Hank Greenberg, Hank Williams, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Hannah Van Buren, Hans Christian Andersen, Harriet Beecher Stowe, Harriet Lane, Harriet Tubman, Harry Belafonte, Harry Houdini, Harry Truman, Harvey Milk, Heinrich Heine, Helen Keller, Helen Palmer, Henny Youngman, Henri De Toulouse Lautrec, Henri Matisse, Henry A. Wallace, Henry David Thoreau, Henry Ford, Henry Hudson, Henry Kissinger, Herbert Disney, Herbert Hoover, Herman Melville, Hermes Trismegistus, Hideki Tojo, Hillary Clinton, Hippocrates, Homer, Hosni Mubarak, Howard Cosell, Howlin Wolf, Hugh Masekela, Humphrey Bogart, Chet Huntley, David Brinkley, Ibn Battuta, Ibn Sina, Ibrahim Ferrer, Ida McKinley, Idi Amin, Igor Stravinsky, Ilan Ramon, Amy Ray, Emily Saliers, Indira Gandhi, Steve Harris, Dave Murray, Adrian Smith, Bruce Dickinson, Nicko McBrain, Janick Gers, Ingrid Bergman, Irving Berlin, Isaac, Isaac Asimov, Isaac Bashevis Singer, Isaac Newton, Isabella I, Isabella Bird, Isaiah, Isamu Noguchi, Ishamael, Ivan Pavlov, Ivan the Great, Ivan the Terrible, Ivanka Trump, J.D. Salinger, J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien, Jack Kirby, Jack London, Jack the Ripper, Jack Valenti, Jackie Robinson, Jackson Pollock, Jacob, Jacob Zuma, Jacqueline Kennedy, Jacques Cousteau, James Brown, James Buchanan, James Cook, James Earl Ray, James G. Blaine, James Garfield, James Hammerstein, James Joyce, James Madison, James Monroe, James Polk, James Watson, Francis Crick, Jan Van Riebeeck, Jane Austen, Jane Goodall, Jane Pierce, Janis Joplin, Janusz Korczak, Jascha Heifetz, Jean Laffite, Jean Pierrer Rampal, Jean Sibelius, Jeanette Rankin, Jeff Kinney, Jefferson Davis, Jeffrey Dahmer, Jeffrey Katzenberg, Jeremy Taylor, Jerry Falwell, Jesse Owens, Jessica Folcker, Jesus, Jethro, Jim Brickman, Jim Carroll, Jim Henson, Jim Jones, Jim Thorpe, Jimi Hendrix, Jimmy Carter, Joan of Arc, Joan Baez, Joao Gilberto, Joe Cocker, Joe Frazier, Joe Ranft, Joel Chandler Harris, Johann Pachelbel, Johann Sebastian Bach, Johann Strauss, Johannes Brahms, John Adams, John Cage, John Calvin, John D. Rockefeller, John Denver, John F. Kennedy, John F. Kennedy Jr., John Garner, John Gast, John Gotti, John Hancock, John Hinckley, John Lasseter, John Lee Hooker, John Kasich, John Quincy Adams, John Philip Sousa, John Tyler, John Updike, John Wilkes Booth, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny Carson, Johnny Cash, Johnny Weissmuller, Jonas Salk, Jonathan Coulton, Joni Mitchell, Jose Feliciano, Josef Stalin, Joseph, Joseph Campbell, Joseph Haydn, Joseph McCarthy, Josephine Baker, Josh Groban, Steve Perry, Gregg Rolie, Neal Schon, Ross Valory, George Tickner, Prairie Prince, Aynsley Dunbar, Robert Fleischman, Steve Smith, Randy Jackson, Steve Augeri, Jonathan Cain, Arnel Pineda, Deen Castronovo, Juan Belmonte, Judy Blume, Jules Verne, Julia Child, Julia Grant, Julia Tyler, Julius Caesar, Karl Rove, Kathe Kollwitz, Katsushika Hokusai, Danny Sanderson, Gidi Gov, Alon Oeanrtchik, Efraim Shamir, Meir Feinigstein, Kenny G, Kenny Rogers, Khalid Islambouli, King Abimelech, King Edward the Confessor, King Edward I, King Edward II, King Edward III, King Edward VI, King Edward VII, King Edward VIIII, King George III, King Henry VI, King Henry V, King Henry VIII, King Hussein of Jordan, King Louis XIV, King Tut, Dave Guard, Bob Shane, Nick Reynolds, Ray Davies, Dave Davies, Mick Avory, Pete Quaife, John Dalton, John Gosling, Andy Pyle, Gordon John Edwards, Jim Rodford, Ian Gibbons, Bob Henrit, Mark Haley, Kurt Vonnegut, L. Frank Baum, L. Ron Hubbard, La Fayette, Laban, Lady Bird Johnson, Lady Mary Killigrew, Jockey Shabalala, Jabulani Dubazana, Inos Phungula, Ben Shabalala, Geophrey Mdletshe, Headman Shabalala, Milton Mazibuko, Funokwakhe Mazibuko, Joseph Shabalala, Walter Malinga, Russel Mthembu, Langston Hughes, Laozi, Laura Bush, Laura Ingalls Wilder, Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, Le Corbusier, Leah Goldberg, Lech Walesa, Lee Greenwood, Lee Harvey Oswald, Leif Ericson, Leni Riefenstahl, Leon Czolgosz, Leonard Bernstein, Leonard Cohen, Leonardo da Vinci, Leonid Brezhnev, Leo Stein, Leopold Stokowski, Les Paul, Lester Young, Leticia Tyler, Levi Strauss, Meriwether Lewis, William Clark, Lewis Carroll, Little Richard, Vernon Reid, Corey Glover, Will Calhoun, Doug Wimbish, Muzz Skillings, Lot, Lou Hoover, Louisa Adams, Louisa May Alcott, Louis Armstrong, Louis Braille, Louis Pasteur, Luciano Pavarotti, Lucille Ball, Lucretia Garfield, Lucy Hayes, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Luis Bunuel, Lyle Menendez, Eric Menendez, Lyndon B. Johnson, Ronnie Van Zant, Gary Rossington, Allen Collins, Larry Junstrom, Bob Burns, Rickey Medlocke, Johnny Van Zant, Michael Cartellone, Mark Matejka, Peter Keys, Keith Christopher, Madame Cheng, Madonna, Malala Yousafzai, Malcolm McLaren, Malcolm X, Malvina Reynolds, Mamie Eisenhower, Mangosuthu Buthelezi, Man Ray, Mao Zedong, Marc Chagall, Marcel Duchamp, Marcel Proust, Marcel Tabuteau, Marco Polo, Marco Rubio, Margaret Mitchell, Margaret Taylor, Maria Montessori, Maria Tallchief, Mariah Carey, Marian Anderson, Marie Antoinette, Marie & Pierre Curie, Mario Bauza, Mark David Chapman, Mark Twain, Mark Zuckerberg, Martha Jefferson, Martha Washington, Martin Luther, Martin Luther King, Jr., Martin O’Malley, Martin Van Buren, Marvin Gaye, Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, Gummo Marx, Zeppo Marx, Mary Cassatt, Mary Kingsley, Mary Read & Anne Bonny, Mary Shelley, Matthew Henson, Matt Giraud, Maureen Connolly, Maurice Ravel, Maurice Richard, Maurice Sendak, Maya Angelou, McCoy Tyner, Melania Trump, Mehemet Ali, Memphis Minnie, Menachem Begin, Menachem Nachum Twersky of Chernobyl, Menachem Mendel of Kotzk, Merle Haggard, Mia Farrow, Michael Jackson, Michelangelo, Michelle Obama, Mickey Mantle, Miguel De Cervantes, Mke Greenberg, Mike Huckabee, Mikhail Gorbachev, Miles Davis, Millard Fillmore, Milton Bradley, Milton Hershey, Miriam, Miriam Makeba, Moses, Moshe Dayan, Moshe Mendelssohn, Mother Teresa, Mswati III, Muddy Waters, Muhammad, Muhammad Ali, Murasaki Shikibu, Mustafa Kemal Ataturk, Naomi Shermer, Nachum Gutman, Nadia Boulanger, Nadine Gordimer, Nancy Reagan, Napoleon, Nathan, Nathan Hale, Nathan Handwerker, Nathan Strauss, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Nathuram Godse, Nebuchadnezzar II, Neil Armstrong, Neil Diamond, Nellie Taft, Nelson Mandela, Nena, Nero, Neville Chamberlain, Nikita Khrushchev, Nikola Tesla, Kurt Cobain, Krist Novoselic, Dave Grohl, Noah, Noah Webster, Norman Rockwell, Nzingha, Oliver Cromwell, Oliver Tambo, Orson Welles, Osama bin Laden, Oscar Wilde, P.T. Barnum, Pablo Casals, Pablo Neruda, Pablo Picasso, Paco de Lucia, Pancho Villa, Pat Boone, Pat Nixon, Patsy Cline, Patti Page, Paul Gauguin, Paul Harvey, Paul Newman, Paul Revere, Peggy Lee, Pele, Percy Grainger, Pericles, Perry Como, Pete Maravich, Pete Seeger, Peter Bruegel, Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Peter Jennings, Peter Yarrow, Paul Stookey, Mary Travers, Peyo, Pharaoh Ramses II, Phil Ochs, The Piano Room, Roger Waters, Syd Barrett, Richard Wright, David Gilmour, Nick Mason, Black Francis, David Lovering, Joey Santiago, Paz Lenchantin, Kim Deal, Kim Shattuck, Placido Domingo, Plato, Pocahontas, Pol Pot, Sting, Andy Summers, Stewart Copeland, Henry Padovani, Pontius Pilate, Pope Francis, Pope John Paul II, Potiphar, Primo Levi, Prince, Princess Diana, Pythagoras, Queen Elizabeth I, Queen Elizabeth II, Queen Lili’uokalani, Queen Victoria, Quincy Jones, R.L. Stine, Rabbi Ovadia, Rachel, Rachel Carson, Rachel Jackson, Rachel Wall, Rachel the Poettress, Ralph Lauren, Ralph Waldo Emerson, Ramblin Jack Elliot, Till Lindemann, Richard Z. Kruspe, Christian Lorenz, Christoph Schneider, Paul Landers, Oliver Riedel, Johnny Ramone, Dee Dee Ramone, Joey Ramone, Tommy Ramone, Marky Ramone, Richie Ramone, Elvis Ramone, C. J. Ramone, Randy Newman, Raquel Welch, Rav Soloveitchik, Ravi Shankar, Raymond Disney, Really Slow Motion, Rebecca, Red Grange, Rembrandt, Reuben Rivlin, Richard Dawkins, Richard E. Byrd, Richard Francis Burton, Richard Marx, Richard Nixon, Richard Strauss, Richard Wagner, Rigoberta Menchu, Robert Collier, Robert Frost, Robert Sabukwe, Roald Dahl, Robert E. Lee, Robert F. Kennedy, Robert Johnson, Robert Louis Stevenson, Robert Ripley, Robert Wyatt, Roberto Clemente, Robin Williams, Robin Spielberg, Rodney Dangerfield, Rolf Harris, Brian Jones, Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, Bill Wyman, Charlie Watts, Ian Stewart, Ronnie Wood, Mick Taylor, Romantic Piano, Romare Bearden, Ronald Reagan, Ronan Hardiman, Rosa Parks, Rosalynn Carter, Rosemary Clooney, Roy Disney, Rudolf Nureyev, Rudyard Kipling, Ruth Bader Ginsburg, Rutherford Hayes, Bradley McIntosh, Hannah Spearritt, Jo O’Meara, Jon Lee, Paul Cattermole, Rachel Stevens, Tina Barrett, Sacagawea, Saddam Hussein, Saint Alban, Saint Augustine, Saint Bernadette, Saint Catherine of Siena, Saint Dominic, Saint Francis of Assisi, Saint Francis Xavier, Saint George, Saint Gregory I, Saint Ignatius de Loyola, Saint John the Baptist, Saint Luke, Saint Matthew, Saint Monica, Saint Nicholas, Saint Peter, Saint Patrick, Saint Paul, Saint Rose of Lima, Saint Swithin, Saint Theresa of Alva, Saint Thomas a’ Becket, Saint Thomas Aquinas, Saint Thomas More, Saint Vincent de Paul, Saint Wenceslas, Sally Ride, Salvador Dali, Sam Walton, Samuel Adams, Samuel Bellamy, Samuel Gompers, Sarah, Sarah McLachlan, Sarah Palin, Sarah Polk, Johnny Clegg, Derek de Beer Keith Hutchinson, Jabu Mavuso, Steve Mavuso, Dudu Zulu, Solly Letwaba, Mandisa Dlanga, Scott Joplin, Seabiscuit, Simon van der Stel, Shaun Morgan, Dale Stewart, John Humphrey, Troy McLawhorn, Corey Lowery, Patrick Callahan, Nick Oshiro, Clint Lowery, Brian Tichy, Johan Greyling, David Cohoe, Tyronne Morris, Sid Vicious, John Lydon, Steve Jones, Glen Matlock, Paul Cook, Sergei Prokofiev, Simon Bolivar, Shabtai Zevi, Shai Agnon, Shalom Hanoch, Sharon Tate, Shawn Greenberg, Shi Huangdi, Richard Sherman, Robert Sherman, Shoko Asahara, Sigmund Freud, Paul Simon, Art Garfunkel, Sir Alexander Fleming, Sir Allen Williams Lane, Sir Anthony Van Dyck, Sir Edmund Hillary, Tenzing Norgay, Sir Francis Drake, Sir Henry Morgan, Sir Henry Morton Stanley, Sir Robert Alexander Watson-Watt, Sir Thomas Malory, Sirhan Sirhan, Sitting Bull, Sleepy John Estes, Socrates, Sofonisba Anguissola, Sojourner Truth, Solomon, Sonia Sotomayor, Sonja Henie, Sonny Rollins, Stan Lee, Stede Bonnet, Stephen Foster, Stephen Hawking, Steve Biko, Steve Irwin, Steve Jobs, Steven Spielberg, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Stevie Wonder, Sun Ra, Sun Yat-sen, Florence Ballard, Mary Wilson, Diana Ross, Susan B. Anthony, Sydney Newman, T.S. Eliot, Tecumseh, Ted Bundy, Ted Cruz, Ted Kaczynski, Teddy Brown, Tennessee Ernie Ford, Tennessee Williams, Terry Pratchett, Thabo Mbeki, Theodor Herzl, Theodore Roosevelt, Thomas Alva Edison, Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Paine, Larry Fine, Curly Howard, Moe Howard, Tiberius, Tim McGraw, Timothy McVeigh, Tiny Tim, Tito Puente, Tom Lehrer, Tom Paxton, Tom Petty, Toussaint L’Ouverture, Twisted Juekbox, Thomas Bergersen, Nick Phoenix, Tzuhsi, Bono, The Edge, Adam Clayton, Larry Mullen Jr., Dik Evans, Ivan McCormick, Ulysses S. Grant, Ulrich Zwingli, Uri Zohar, Vasco Da Gama, Vashti, Lou Reed, John Cale, Sterling Morrison, Angus MacLise, Moe Tucker, Doug Yule, Walter Powers, Willie Alexander, Venus & Serena Williams, Victor Hugo, Vincent J, Oppido, Vincent Van Gogh, Virgil Thomson, Virginia Woolf, Vladimir Lenin, Vladimir Zworykin, Voltaire, W. Clement Stone, W.B. Yeats, W.E.B. DuBois, Walt Disney, Walt Whitman, Walter Mondale, Walter Cronkite, Wangari Maathai, Warren Harding, Wayne Gretzky, Joe Zawinul, Wayne Shorter, Miroslav Vitouš, Alphonso Johnson, Jaco Pastorius, Victor Bailey, Peter Erskine, Alex Acuña, Airto Moreira, Chester Thompson, Weird Al Yankovic, Rivers Cuomo, Patrick Wilson, Brian Bell, Scott Shriner, Matt Sharp, Jason Cropper, Mikey Welsh, George Michael, Andrew Ridgeley, Jack White, Meg White, Whitney Houston, Pete Townshend, Keith Moon, Roger Daltrey, John Entwistle, Kenney Jones, John Bundrick, Doug Sandom, William Blake, William & Caroline Herschel, William Dampier, William H. Johnson, William Henry Harrison, William Jennings Bryan, William Taft, William the Conqueror, William McKinley, William Shakespeare, William Wordsworth, Willie Dixon, Willie Nelson, Wilma Mankiller, Wilma Rudolph, Winnie Mandela, Winston Churchill, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Woodrow Wilson, Woody Guthrie, Orville and Wilbur Wright, Xerxes I, Yael Naim, Yasser Arafat, Yehuda Amichai, Yehoram Gaon, Yigal Amir, Yiruma, Yitzhak Rabin, Yo Yo Ma, Yogi Berra, Yoni Rechter, Yosef Trumpeldor, Yuko Shimizu, Yuri Gagarin, Zachary Taylor, Zalman Schachter-Shalomi, Zelda Fitzgerald, Zheng He, Zheng Heng, Zhou Enlai, Zohar Argov, Zora Neale Hurston, Zoroaster, Zipporah, Yehuda (Judah) Maccabee, Elazar Maccabee, Yonatan Maccabee, Shimon Maccabee, Yochanan Maccabee, Mordechai, Esther, Matisyahu, Hillel the Elder, Rabbi Akiva, Rashi, Shimon bar Yochai, Maimonides, Nachmanides, Joseph Karo, Yehudah ha Nasi, Abraham ibn Ezra, Solomon Luria, Baal Shem Tov, Chaim Michael Dov Weissmandl, Rebbe Shmuel Schneersohn, Rebbe Yosef Yitzchak Schneersohn, Rabbi Moshe Feinstein, Rebbe Menachem Mendel Schneerson, Tzemach Tzedek, Saadia Gaon, Vilna Gaon, Israel Meir Kagan, Isaac Luria, Nachman of Breslov, Shammai, Rabbi Meir, Moshe Sofer, Chaim Yosef David Azulai, Levi Yitzchak of Berditchev, Avrohom Yeshaya Kareli, Shneur Zalman of Liadi, Yitzchak Abarbanel, Yitzhak Kaduri, Shlomo Luria, Moshe Chaim Luzzatto, Gamaliel, Yehudah Aryeh Leib Alter, Avraham Yehoshua Heschel, Avraham Yitzchak Kook, Yosef Shalom Eliashiv, Nachmeni (Abbaye), Abba Mari, Rav, Shmuel, Ibn Tibbon, Maimon, Uncle Moishy, Mitzvah Men, The Mensch on the Bench, Santa Claus, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, The Easter Bunny, Christmas Elves, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Olive the Other Reindeer, The Elf on the Shelf, Mrs. Claus, Little Drummer Boy, Hermey the Dentist Elf, Spotted Elephant, Dolly, King Moonracer the Lion, Charlie in the Box, Big Ben the Clockwork Whale, Yukon Cornelius, Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster, Sam the Snowman, Hocus Pocus the Rabbit, Karen, Topper the Penguin, Winter Warlock, Clarice the Reindeer, Nestor the Long Eared Donkey, Heat Miser, Snow Miser, Cupid, Gabriel the Angel, Leprechauns, Vishnu, Durga, Hanuman, Ravana, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, Yetis, Egg Golems, Fairies, Mother Nature, Father Time, Baby New Year, The Man in the Moon, Mother Goose, and so much more… Songs * Adon Olam, Dayeinu, Ma’oz Tzur, The Dreidel Song, Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah, Sevivon Sov Sov Sov, Al Haninisim, Echad Mi Yodea, Hanukkah Dance, Lekha Dodi, Ose Shalom, The Pizza Song, The Kosher Song, Healthy, Shabbos is Coming, Ka Eschof, O Fortuna, My Heart Doth Beg You'll Not Forget, Il est bel et Bon, Amor de mi Alma, Frog Went A-Courtin, Frere Jacques, St. Matthew’s Passion, Sheep May Safely Graze, Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring, Water Music, Messiah, Canon in D, My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean, Four Seasons, Rondo Alla Turca, A Little Night Music, Requiem Mass, Andante, Amazing Grace, Let My People Go, And the Father Will Dance, The Battle Hymn of the Republic, Auld Lang Syne, Moonlight Sonata, Fur Elise, Symphony No. 9, The Star Spangled Banner, Hail to the Chief, BINGO, Miss Mary Mack, Little Bunny Foo-Foo, The Farmer In The Dell, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Five Little Monkeys, The Grand Old Duke of York, Hickory Dickory Dock, Grandfather’s Clock, Ten Green Bottles, London Bridge Is Falling Down, Rain Rain Go Away, Old MacDonald Had A Farm, Hush Little Baby, Pop Goes The Weasel, It’s Raining It’s Pouring, Pussycat Pussycat, Where is Thumbkin, Five Little Speckled Frogs, Pat A Cake, Baa-Baa Black Sheep, Cock Crows In The Morn, The Wheels On The Bus, I’m A Little Teapot, Rub A Dub Dub, Sing A Song of Sixpence, Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush, Itsy Bitsy Spider, Round and Round the Garden, This Old Man, Polly Put the Kettle On, This Little Piggy, Hot Cross Buns, A Wise Old Owl, Five Little Ducks, 12345 Once I Caught A Fish Alive, Ring-A-Round The Rosie, Yankee Doodle Went To Town, Humpty Dumpty, Hey Diddle Diddle, Mary Had A Little Lamb, Little Boy Blue, Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, The Animals Went In Two by Two, The Ants Go Marching One by One, Rock a Bye-Baby, On Top of Spaghetti, Silent Night, Joy to the World, O Come All Ye Faithful, The First Noel, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, Santa Claus Is Coming to Town, Let It Snow, Winter Wonderland, White Christmas, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Up On the Housetop, It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year, Rockin Around the Christmas Tree, It’s Beginning To Look A lot like Christmas, Sleigh Ride, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bell Rock, Feliz Navidad, We Need a Little Christmas, A Holly Jolly Christmas, Baby It’s Cold Outside, A Marshmallow World, Here Comes Santa Claus, Here We Come a Caroling, Deck the Halls, Happy Holidays, I Saw Three Ships, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Ding Dong Merrily On High, Good King Wenceslas, The Holly and the Ivy, Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, The 12 Days of Christmas, Caroling Caroling, Carol of the Bells, I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day, Chestnuts Roasting On an Open Fire, Christmas Canon, The Wisdom of Snow, Dominick the Donkey, I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, Turkey in the Straw, My Country Tis of Thee, Nocturnes, Op. 9, Tippecanoe and Tyler Too, Wedding March, The Yellow Rose of Texas, Over the River and Through the Woods, Old Dan Tucker, Here Comes the Bride, Tannhauser Overture, Dixie's Land, I'm a Good Old Rebel, When Johnny Comes Marching Home, In the Hall of the Mountain King, Morning Mood, Brahms’ Lullaby, Down By The Riverside, Shoo Fly Don't Bother Me, Habanera, Moldau, Pavana Capricho, Danse Macabre, Piano Sonatas, Stars and Stripes Forever, Presidential Polonaise, The Washington Post March, The Daring Young Man On the Flying Trapeze, Once Upon a Time by Paris, Semper Fidelis, America the Beautiful, Three Cheers for the Red, White, and Blue, Entry of the Gladiators, Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune, La Mer, I’ve Been Working on the Railroad, The Swan of Tuonela, Flight of the Bumblebee, Lullaby, Maple Leaf Rag, Rapsodie Espagnole, Pavane for Dead Princess, You're a Grand Old Flag, Give My Regards to Broadway, Miss Susie Had a Steamboat, Danny Boy, Over There, The Planets, An American in Paris, Sleepless Night , West End Blues, Mickey Mouse March, Minnie's Yoo Hoo, Quack, Quack, Quack, Donald Duck, Laugh, Laugh, Laugh (Goofy's Jokes and Riddles), After Today, On the Open Road, Spoon River, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Catfish Ball, Brother Can You Spare A Dime, We're in the Money, Vivere, Someday My Prince Will Come, Whistle While You Work, Heigh Ho, Bluddle Uddle Um Dum (The Washing Song), The Silly Song, Somewhere Over the Rainbow, If I Only Had a Brain/Heart/the Nerve, We're Off to See the Wizard, God Bless America, When You Wish Upon A Star, Little Wooden Head, Give A Little Whistle, Hi Diddle Dee Dee, An Actor’s Life for Me, I've Got No Strings, Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, The Nutcracker Suite, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, The Rite of Spring, Symphony No. 6, Dance of the Hours, Night on Bald Mountain, Ave Maria, Clair De Lune, Symphony No. 5, Pines of Rome, Rhapsody in Blue, Piano Concerto No. 2, Carnival of the Animals, String Quartet No. 2, Pomp and Circumstance, The Firebird, What's Up Doc, Looking Over a Four Leaf Clover, Singing in the Bathtub, Hello ma Baby, Ride of the Valkyries, Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2, She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain, The Blue Danube, Camptown Races, William Tell Overture, Friends to the End, I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat, Woody Woodpecker Song, Look Out For Mr. Stork, Casey Junior, Song of the Roustabouts, Circus Parade, Baby Mine, Pink Elephants on Parade, When I See an Elephant Fly, Little April Shower, Let's Sing A Gay Little Spring Song, There is Life, American Patrol, Aquarela do Brasil, Baia, Blame It on the Samba, The Three Caballeros, Der Fuehrer's Face, Rodeo Down in Tokyo, This Land is Your Land, Appalachian Spring, New York, New York, Sailors on the Town, Ya Got Me, Some Other Time, Charleston, The Whale Who Wanted To Sing At The Met, All The Cats Join In, Casey At The Bat, After You've Gone, Johnny Fedora and Alice Bluebonnet, Once Upon A Wintertime, Zip A Dee Doo Dah, How Do You Do?, Everybody's Got A Laughing Place, I'm A Happy Go Lucky Fellow, Say It With A Slap, Fee Fi Fo Fum, My Favorite Dream, Too Good To Be True, Lazy Countryside, The Merrily Song, Ichabod Crane, Papa, Won’t You Dance With Me?, I Still Get Jealous, On A Sunday by the Sea, Gotta Dance, Mr. Monotony, There's A Hole in My Bucket, A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes, The Work Song, Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, So This Is Love, Shall We Dance?, The Small House of Uncle Thomas, In A World of My Own, All in the Golden Afternoon, The Unbirthday Song, John Henry, Etze Li Hashuka, Hashafan Hakatan, Avatiach Avatiach, Zum Gali Gali, Numi Numi, Ooga Ooga, Ladod Moshe Hayta Hava, Singing in the Rain, You Can Fly, The Pirate Song, Second Star to the Right, Following the Leader, What Made the Red Man Red, Your Mother and Mine, Fly To Your Heart, Never Smile at a Crocodile, I’d Like to Teach the World to Sing, That’s Amore, Mambo Italiano, Sixteen Tons, The Ballad of Davy Crockett, The Siamese Cat Song, He's A Tramp, Bella Notte, La La Lu, Always There, You Are a Human Animal, The Hippopotamus Song, Everyday, That'll Be The Day, America, Suite of Dances, Day O, Cu Cu Roma, Let's Call the Whole Thing Off, Summertime, Hound Dog, Viva Las Vegas, Jailhouse Rock, Hava Nagila, Finjan, Erev Shel Shoshanim, Old Yeller, Cat, Hat, Barbaloot Suits, Grinch is Gonna Get You, Moss Covered Three Handled Family Gradunza, Remember Your Mother, Sweep Up The Memories, Welcome Christmas (Fah-who-Doraze), He’s a Cat, Oh, Beyond the Last Mountain, Mrs. Toucanella Told Me, We Are Here, Trim Up the Tree, We're the Wickersham Brothers, You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch, The Witch Doctor, Christmas Don't Be Late, The Elements Song, National Brotherhood Week, Poisoning Pigeons in the Park, Once Upon A Dream, Take Five, Unsquare Dance, Mack the Knife, You Gotta Have a Gimmick, Satin Doll, Sweet Betsy from Pike, Ring of Fire, Goodnight Irene, Ragged Old Flag, Why I Love America, Walk the Line, All I Have to Do Is Dream, The Ballad of the Southern Suburbs (Ag Pleez Deddy), Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, Jake the Peg, The Court of King Caractacus, I Lost My Mummy, Iko Iko, Waltzing Matilda, Moon River, Cruella de Vil, Try Again, Where Have All the Flowers Gone, Comedy Tonight, The Ballad of Gilligan’s Isle, Little Boxes, Time is On My Side, Higitus Figitus, That's What Makes the World Go Round, If I Had A Hammer, Rock My Soul, Light One Candle, Leaving On A Jet Plane, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Yesterday, The Long and Winding Road, Get Back, Hello Goodbye, Eleanor Rigby, And Your Bird Can Sing, A Hard Day's Night, I Will, Fixing A Hole, Getting Better, A Day in the Life, Nowhere Man, Strawberry Fields Forever, Ob La Di Ob La Da, While My Guitar Gently Weeps, Don't Let Me Down, She's Leaving Home, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, I Want You (She's So Heavy), Maxwell's Silver Hammer, Happiness is a Warm Gun, Octopus's Garden, Bungalow Bill, Yellow Submarine, When I'm Sixty Four, Piggies, Julia, Dear Prudence, Blackbird, While My Guitar Gently Weeps, Let it Be, Help, Hey Jude, Taxman, Paperback Writer, Penny Lane, I’ve Just Seen A Face, Across the Universe, Twist and Shout, Birthday, I Need You, Mother Nature’s Son, Revolution, Yer Blues, I Am the Walrus, Here, There, and Everywhere, In My Life, House of the Rising Sun, Let’s Get Together, Prabhujee, Raga Jog, Richard Cory, A Spoonful of Sugar, Feed the Birds, Chim Chim Cheree, Jolly Holiday, I Love To Laugh, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Do Re Mi, So Long Farewell, How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria, The Lonely Goatherd, My Favorite Things, The Sound of Music, Eve of Destruction, Winnie the Pooh, Up, Down, and Touch the Ground, Rumbly in My Tumbly, Little Black Raincloud, Mind Over Matter, A Rather Blustery Day, The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers, Heffalumps and Woozles, The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down, Hip Hip Pooh Ray, Try A Little Something New, Here We Go Floating, Harvest What You Grow, The Kangaroo Hop, The One and Only One, Nothing’s Too Good For a Friend, My Song, Wherever You Are, Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing, The Backson, Everything is Honey, A Very Important Thing to Do, Your Heart Will Lead You Home, A Mother’s Intuition, Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear, With A Few Good Friends, Shoulder to Shoulder, The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps, Cinema Paradiso, For A Few Dollars More theme, The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly theme, The Times They Are Changin, Knockin on Heaven’s Door, Blowin In The Wind, For What It's Worth, Colonel Hathi's March, Bare Necessities, I Wanna Be Like You, Trust in Me, That's What Friends Are For, Jungle Rhythm, My Own Home, It's a Small World, Hip Hop Noel, Grim Grinning Ghosts, The Enchanted Tiki Room, Yo Ho, A Pirate’s Life for Me, Also Sprach Zarathustra, Sweet Caroline, Bridge Over Troubled Water, Beautiful Noise, Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head, With a Little Help From My Friends, The Liberty Bell March, Space Oddity, Life on Mars, Rubber Duckie, C is For Cookie, I Love Trash, Fuzzy and Blue, Song of the Count, Being Green, Sing, Sing After Me, A Cookie is a Sometimes Food, The Street I Live On, Lambaba, I Don't Want To Live On the Moon, One Fine Face, Elmo’s Song, Telephone Rock, Healthy Food, Get Along, I Hate Christmas, I Love My Elbows, Do De Rubber Duck, Put Down the Duckie, On the Good Ship Lollipop, Layla, Close to You, Ohio, What is Life, I Heard it Through the Grapevine, Scales and Arpeggios, Everybody Wants To Be A Cat, More Than a Feeling, Where Do I Begin?, Those Were the Days, The Candy Man, Pure Imagination, Tradition, Matchmaker, Sunrise, Sunset, If I Were a Rich Man, American Pie, Happy Christmas (War is Over), Imagine, The Soldiers of the Old Home Guard, the Beautiful Briny Sea, Take Me Home Country Roads, Rocky Mountain High, Take A Walk on the Wild Side, Perfect Day, There Must Be Something More, I Can Talk, Chin Up, We’ve Got Lots in Common, Mother Earth and Father Time, Deep in the Dark, A Fair is a Veritable Smorgasbord, Zuckerman's Famous Pig, Whistle Stop, Oo De Lally, The Phony King of England, Not in Nottingham, Free Bird, Piano Man, Goodnight My Angel, We Didn’t Start the Fire, The River of Dreams, Uptown Girl, The Entertainer, Send in the Clowns, Lech Saper La Savta, Natati La Chai, Yo Ya, I'll Be There, Thriller, Beat It, Billie Jean, Black or White, Bad, They Don’t Care About Us, Smile, Man In The Mirror, You Are Not Alone, Really Rosie, Alligators All Around, Pierre, One Was Johnny, Chicken Soup with Rice, Short People, The Muppet Show Theme, Mahna Mahna, Lydia the Tattooed Lady, Temptation, Halfway Down, Act Naturally, Chanson D'Amour, Catch A Falling Star, United We Stand, Bohemian Rhapsody, Born To Be Wild, For What It's Worth, The Can-Can, The Cat Came Back, Bennie and the Jets, Crocodile Rock, Dust in the Wind, Sax and Violence, Feelings, Stand By Me, Dog Walk, The Ugly Song, Jungle Boogie, I’m a Londoner, The Gnu Song, I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts, Cigarettes and Whiskey and Wild, Wild Women, The Ying Tong Song, Boogie in the Barnyard, Rockin Robin, Sixty Seconds Got Together, Liebestraume, Ode to Joy, Fifty Ways To Leave Your Lover, Once a Year Day, School’s Out, Hugga Wugga, I Believe in Music, The Rhyming Song, I Talk to the Trees, Stormy Weather, Sam’s Song, Two Lost Souls, Love Ya to Death, Smoke Gets In Your Eyes, Java, Babyface, Just One Person, No Room for Boring, The Rainbow Connection, Moving Right Along, Can You Picture That, Never Before, Never Again, I Hope That Something Better Comes Along, I'm Going to Go Back There Someday, Hey a Movie, Happiness Hotel, I'm Number One, I’ll Get You What You Want, The Big House, Interrogation Song, Stepping Out with a Star, Something So Right, Working in the Coal Mine, The First Time It Happens, Together Again, You Can't Take No For An Answer, Saying Goodbye, Right Where I Belong, Somebody’s Getting Married, He'll Make Me Happy, Scrooge, One More Sleep Till Christmas, It's in Every One of Us, Old Friends, New Friends, Sailing for Adventure, Cabin Fever, Professional Pirate, Brick House, Shining Star, Celebration, Life's A Happy Song, Pictures in My Head, We Built This City, Me Party, Let’s Talk About Me, Man or Muppet, Strangers In the Night, Autumn Leaves, New York New York, Green Fields of France, Wheel in the Sky,Don’t Stop Believin, Like a Hurricane, Harvest Moon, Don't Stop Me Now, We Are the Champions, We Will Rock You, Mr. Blue Sky, R-E-S-C-U-E Aid Society, Someone's Waiting For You, Star Wars Theme, Imperial March, Cantina Band, Duel of the Fates, Atur Mitzchech, Sa Leat, Chofim, Hu Chazar Betshuva, Hachnisini, Uf Gozal, Ma Osot Ha Yaelot, Giveret Im Salim, Amru Lo, Dr. Dolittle, Shabbat Ba Boker, Yesh Li Ach Katan, Pizmon Layakinton, San Francisco, Ima Sheli, Tarnegolet Kechula, Dagli, Hitahavti Beyalda Hafa Nora, Ruach Ruach, Hatzarich Hazer, Etze Li El Hayar, Adon Shoko, Bemidnat Hagamadim, Ani Veata, Hi Yoshva Lachalon, Kilafti Tapuz, La Midbar, Zo Ota Haahava, Yoshev Al Hagader, Candle On the Water, Copacabana, Always Look At the Bright Side of Life, Birimbao, Verano Porteno, Just the Two of Us, Lady, I Dreamed a Dream, People Who Died, O Sole Mio, Funiculi Funicula, Memory, Sod HaMalazot, Best of Friends, Appreciate the Lady, Lack of Education, Goodbye May Seem Forever, Are the Good Times Really Over For Good, Flying Dreams, Vertigo, No Line On the Horizon, So le Pido a Dios, That’s What Friends Are For, Dance Your Cares Away, Wemblin Fool, Pass It On, Every Breath You Take, Winter Wrap Up, Hush Now Quiet Now, Wrap You in Rainbows, You've Got To Share, You've Got To Care, Let the Rainbow Remind You, Smile Song, Raise This Barn, I've Got To Find A Way, A True, True Friend, Lullaby For A Princess, Our Sweet Little Flurry, Hearth’s Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, I’ll Be Waiting, I Am Octavia, A Cutie Mark Won’t Change You, Equestria Girls, Children of the Night, The Magic Inside, Let's Make A Rainbow, Do Your Share Of Sharing, Have I Got A Friend For You, With A Smile, Smile, Smile, You're My Berry Best Friend, Happy Berry Birthday, Purple Rain, When Doves Cry, Last Christmas, Careless Whisper, Forever Young, God Bless the USA, Dance Me To the End of Love, So Long Marianne, I Want to Know What Love Is, Really Useful Engine, Never Never Never Give Up, Aces High, 99 Red Balloons, Alliance, Back in Time, Johnny B. Goode, The Power of Love, The World's Greatest Criminal Mind, Somewhere Out There, There Are No Cats in America, Cult of Personality, Where Is My Mind?, Didn’t We Almost Have It All, If We Hold On Together, It Takes All Sorts, Who Needs You?, Once Upon a Time in New York City, Why Should I Worry, Smile Darn Ya Smile, I’ve Had the Time of my Life, It Feels So Good To Be Bad, Let's Make Music Together, Part of Your World, Under the Sea, Kiss the Girl, Poor Unfortunate Souls, Les Poissons, Just One Mistake, Down To The Sea, The Mediocre Presidents, The Garbage Man Can, Right Here Waiting, There’s a Million Wild and Wonderful Ways to Say No, El Alfabeto, Only Here for a Little While, It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday, Belle, Gaston, Be Our Guest, Don't Fall in Love, Kill the Beast, Beauty and the Beast, Smells Like Teen Spirit, Polly Wants a Cracker, Shepherd Moons, The Sun Do Shine, We Hate The Sun, John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt, Mr. Sun, Down on Grandpa's Farm, Down By the Bay, Batty Rap, Toxic Love, A Dream Worth Keeping, Boom Boom, Arabian Nights, One Jump Ahead, Friend Like Me, Prince Ali, A Whole New World, You're Only Second Rate, Forget About Love, I’m Looking Out for Me, Out of Thin Air, Nothing in the World, There's A Party Here in Agrabah, Please Wake Up, Jurassic Park, This is Halloween, What’s This?, Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws, The Monkey Song, Schnitzelbank, The Presidents, The Nations of the World, The Fifty State Capitals, The Etiquette Song, Be Careful What You Eat, The Senses, The Universe, Never Give Up Hope, and The Planets, The Hairbrush Song, I Love My Lips, The Water Buffalo Song, The Song of the Cebu, Endangered Love, The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps, My High Silk Hat, Where Have All the Staplers Gone, Rock Lobster, School House Polka, I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General, Erie Canal, The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, Belly Button, You Are My Sunshine, Lance the Turtle, We Married Vikings, There’s a Hole at the Bottom of the Sea, The Bunny Song, Zacchaeus, Haman’s Song, Second Chances, Jonah Was a Prophet, The Song Under the Credits, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Billy Joe MacGuffrey, Uncle Noah's Ark, Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, Wake Up Jeff, Di Dicki Do Dum, The Monkey Dance, Hoop Dee Doo, Mairi's Wedding, Dance A Cachucha, Where's Jeff, La Cucaracha, Here Comes a Bear, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, Big Red Car, Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car, Say Hello Big Red Car, Captain’s Magic Buttons, O Epoe Tooki Tooki, I'm a Cow, Quack Quack, Get Ready to Wiggle, Dorothy’s Dance Party, Rosy Tea, Havenu Shalom Aleichem, Old John Braddelum, I Drive the Big Red Car, Hippo, Hippo!, I Love, Whenever I Hear This Music, I Love It When It Rains, Having Fun At the Beach, Our Boat Is Rocking On the Sea, D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur), Romp Bomp a Stomp, Dr. Knickerbocker, Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), Wah Hoo Hey, I’m Combing My Hair Today, Let’s Go Swimming, We’re All Friends, Willaby Wallaby Woo, Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, Go Santa Go, Henry the Octopus, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword, Shake Your Sillies Out, Move Your Arms Like Henry, We're Dancing with Wags the Dog, Snakes (You Can Look but You Better Not Touch), Brown Girl in the Ring, Hero, Follow Your Heart, Let Me Be Your Wings, Marry the Mole, On the Road, Fortunate Son, Forrest Gump Suite, Circle of Life, I Just Can't Wait To Be King, Be Prepared, Hakuna Matata, Can You Feel the Love Tonight, The Lion Sleeps Tonight, The Hula Song, The Grasslands Chant, The Lioness Hunt, The Stampede, The Mourning, Shadowland, The Morning Report, Chow Down, The Madness of King Scar, King of Pride Rock, He Lives in You, We Are One, My Lullaby, That’s All I Need, Diggah Tunna, No More Mr. Nice Guy, Don't Take the Girl, Queen of Mean, Welcome to My World, Absolutely Green, Animal Doo-Wop, Who’s That Living in the Water, Animal Number Dance, Geographic Kid, Young Thing, Down Under, What Do You Want for Lunch, Winter, Keep the Legends Alive, That’s the Way We Do It Up Here, The Dinosaur Rap, Keep On Creeping On, Primates, Farmer, Farmer, Many Rivers to Cross, One Perfect Pebble, The Good Ship Misery, Don’t Make Me Laugh, Just Around the Riverbend, If I Never Knew You, Colors of the Wind, Savages, Dance like You Know You Can, I'm Sorry, A Perfect Day, We’re the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Chase Away the Winter Blues, Buddy Holly, Pork and Beans, The Harvest, Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee, You've Got A Friend in Me, Strange Things, I Will Go Sailing No More, When She Loved Me, We Belong Together, The Bells of Notre Dame, Out There, Topsy Turvy, God help the Outcasts, Heaven’s Light, Hellfire, The Court of Miracles, A Guy Like You, Ordinary Miracles, Now It's Time for So Long, We Just Got A Letter, Tier, Cry of the Celts, The Moment, Miracles, I Believe I Can Fly, Fly Like an Eagle, Zero to Hero, Go to the Distance, I Won't Say I'm in Love, My Heart Will Go On, Once Upon a December, In the Dark of the Night, Caillou theme song, Oobi theme song, Bubble Guppies theme song, Peppa Pig theme song, Team Umizoomi theme song, Wonder Pets theme song, Wow Wow Wubbzy theme song, Boohbah theme song, Paw Patrol theme song, The Goodbye Song, The Prayer, When You’re Evil, Pokemon Theme Song, I'll Make A Man Out of You, Reflection, A Girl Worth Fighting For, Honor to Us All, The Time of Your Life, Angel, I Will Remember You, Can't Touch Me, Living In the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight, The Fun Song, Best Day Ever, Idiot Friends, Don’t Be A Jerk (It’s Christmas), The Campfire Song, Goofy Goober Rock, Alphabet Aerobics, You'll Be in My Heart, Two Worlds, Clubbed to Death, I'm Alive, I Do, It's Tough to Be a God, Gymnopedie, Les Toreadors, Pictures At An Exhibition, Bolero, the 1812 Overture, Come on Vamanos, We Did It!, Lux Aeterna, Never Had a Dream Come True, My Funny Little Friend and Me, Oh, the Thinks You Can Think!, Horton Hears a Who, Biggest Blame Fool, Biggest Blame Playoff, Gertrude McFuzz, Here on Who, Meet Jojo the Who, How to Raise a Child, It's Possible, Alone in the Universe, The One Feather Tail of Miss Gertrude McFuzz, Amazing Mayzie, Amazing Gertrude, Monkey Around, Chasing the Whos, Notice Me, Horton, How Lucky You Are, Mayzie's Exit, Horton Sits on the Egg, Dilemma, Hunters, Egg, Nest, and Tree, Sold, Mayzie in Palm Beach, Mayzie at the Circus, Amazing Horton, Solla Sollew, Gertrude, Espionage, All for You, The Whos Return, The People Versus Horton the Elephant, YOPP!, Green Eggs and Ham, Soup or Salad, Fries or Biscuits, Extra Olives, Donuts, A Parrot’s Life for Me, Big Bad Wolf Daddy, Ludwig Von Drake’s Song, Let’s Slay the Beast Tonight, The Best Christmas of All, It's Our House Now, All Star, Bad Reputation, I'm on my Way, My Beloved Monster, You Belong To Me, Hallelujah, I'm a Believer, Stay Home, Accidentally in Love, Funky Town, Little Drop of Poison, Ever Fallen In Love, Changes, People Just Ain’t No Good, I Need a Hero, Livin La Vida Loca, Live and Let Die, Cat's in the Cradle, For Once in My Life, Lady Marmalade, The Show Must Go On, El Tango De Roxanne, Jolene, If I Didn't Have You, Put That Thing Back Where it Came From or So Help Me!, Send Me On My Way, Food, Glorious Food, Walk the Dinosaur, Master of the Seas, Alone Again (Naturally), I Will Always Return, Aloha E Komo Mai, Flying By On the Hawaiian Rollercoaster, I'm Still Here, It’s A Jungle Out There, Beyond the Sea, Unforgettable, On My Way, No Way Out, Welcome, Through My Own Eyes, Bring Me to Life, Hello, You Raise Me Up, Kiss the Rain, Throne Room, You Ain't Home on the Range, Little Patch of Heaven, Yodel Adle Eedle Idle Oo, Will the Sun Ever Shine Again, Wherever the Trail May Lead, Anytime You Need A Friend, I Fought the Law, 21 Guns, You Are A Pirate, We Are Number One, Three Little Birds, A Little Less Conversation, Car Wash, How To Save A Life, Low Rider, Love's Dance, Get Up Off A That Thing, Born Free, I Like to Move It, Stayin Alive, What a Wonderful World, the Travel Song, The Tallest Man, The Broadest Shoulders, Remedy, When I Get Where I'm Going, One Little Slip, All I Know, It's the End of the World As We Know It, Don't Go Breakin My Heart, Deep in a Hole, The Presidents, If You Can Dream, Where Dreams Begin, Skysplitter, Real Wild Child, Big Time Boppin, Family of Me, Rockin the Suburbs, Real Gone, Life is a Highway, Behind the Clouds, My Heart Would Know, Our Town, Route 66, Sh Boom, Find Yourself, You Might Think, American Land, I Won't Back Down, Hittin the Hay, Mr. Bombastic, You Gotta Move, Slow Ride, Freedom is a Voice, I Love You in the Fall, Meet Me in the Meadow, Back to Black, Rehab, Timeless, Thanksgiving, The Crossing, Don't Worry Be Happy, Kiss, Heartbreak Hotel, Somebody to Love, Do it Again, A mi Manera (My Way), Boogie Wonderland, Song of the Heart, September, Down in the River to Pray, Paralyzer, Kids of the Future, Little Wonders, What I Like About You, Le Festin, There's a Party in My Tummy, Don't Bite Your Friends, La Mer, New Soul, Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day, Agent P, Last Day of Summer, Summer All Over the World, Summer Belongs To You, Backyard Beach, Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space, Here Comes the Sun, I've Been Dreaming of a True Love's Kiss, So Close, Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting, Put On Your Sunday Clothes, Down to Earth, I Thought I Lost You, Barking at the Moon, Rock You Like a Hurricane, Married Life, Dreams, Almost There, Friends on the Other Side, When We're Human, Dig A Little Deeper, I'm So Delicious, Sticks and Stones, You Should Be Dancing, YMCA, Banana, Happy Together, You Really Got Me, My Generation, Mellow Yellow, Hungry Like The Wolf, Will You Be There, Island In The Sun, Bad, Thank You, Mother Knows Best, I've Got A Dream, When Will My Life Begin, I See the Light, Something That I Want, Hello Hello, Welcome Amigo, Real in Rio, Let Me Take You to Rio, Say You Say Me, Hot Wings, Mas Que Nada, What is Love, La Vie en Rose, I've Loved You For a Thousand Years, Remembering You, Touch the Sky, Learn Me Right, Early Morning, Sol Invictus, Angels Will Rise, For the Win, Colors of Love, New Life, When Can I See You Again, A Place called Slaughter Race, Shine Your Way, Elastic Heart, We Are the Crystal Gems, Giant Woman, Strong in the Real Way, Just a Comet, What Can I Do?, Be Wherever You Are, On the Run, Entirely New, Do it for Her, Haven’t you Noticed (I’m a Star), Peace and Love on the Planet Earth, What’s the Use in Feeling Blue?, Love Like You, It’s Over, Isn’t It, Stronger Than You, Nothing Can Stop Me Now, Do You Want to Build A Snowman, For the First Time In Forever, Love is an Open Door, Let it Go, Fixer Upper, That Time of Year, Into the Unknown, In Summer, Everything is Awesome, Sun and Stars, Riding the Light, Immortals, The Periodic Table Song, Before Love Slipped Away, You’re the Song in Me, One Touch, Morningtime, Why Does the Rainman Cry, Someday We’ll Make It You and I, Somewhere in Time, Bundle of Joy, Try Everything, We Go Together, Holdin Out, Fire and the Flood, And She Was, Can't Stop the Feeling, How Far I'll Go, You’re Welcome, Shiny, We Know the Way, Remember Me, and so much more... = Category:Movies